El Último Black
by Londony
Summary: El número 12 de Grimmauld Place es una herencia que nadie quiere recibir: Mientras la antigua casa se cae a pedazos, Hermione descubre que para salvar el legado de Sirius deben encontrar un heredero legítimo del árbol genealógico de los Black, cuya sangre detendrá su ruina y destrucción. Ella también sabe que Draco Malfoy es su primera y -tal vez- única opción. PostDH
1. Número 12 Grimmauld Place - Capítulo 1

**Hola =) Les presento mi nueva historia: Un Dramione que tenía en el congelador desde hace años. Vuelvo a mis inicios con este fic y eso me emociona. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, estaré encantada de leerlos.**

 **Es una historia más que tengo on going pero me las arreglaré. Lo prometo.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a todas las Dramioneras de habla hispana que hay en el mundo =)**

 **Besos.**

 **Ldny**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **I - EL NÚMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

 **1**

Odiaba tener que volver a ese lugar y aún más por las razones por las que lo estaba haciendo. Movió en su mano el vaso con whiskey de fuego y el hielo tintineó en contra del cristal. Se pasó un trago lento y, después de saborear la sensación de ardor en su garganta, suspiró con alivio al sentir que las lágrimas contenidas a la fuerza en sus ojos se secaban antes de escaparse y deslizarse por sus mejillas.

 _'_ _Los Malfoy no lloran.'_ le había dicho su padre muchas veces cuando niño. ' _Los Malfoy no se muestran débiles frente a nadie. Nuestro apellido está por encima de tales cosas como los sentimientos.'_

Draco alzó la mirada y divisó a través de los ventanales el último de los pavos reales blancos en el jardín de la mansión, estaba caminando con su cola majestuosa escondida y apagada como si supiera lo que acababa de pasar. Sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar su pecho y apretó con tanta fuerza el vaso que llegó a pensar que lo quebraría dentro de su puño.

—Te estamos esperando—la voz de Theodore Nott lo sorprendió a sus espaldas y se giró para encararlo. Su amigo estaba vestido de negro cerrado, acorde a la ocasión. Lo esperaba junto a la puerta del salón de brazos cruzados y, aunque lo disimulaba bien, un atisbo de preocupación cruzaba su rostro—. ¿Esa es tu cuarta copa?

—Quinta—fue toda su respuesta antes de tomarse todo el whiskey restante de un solo golpe y estrellar el tarro vacío contra la pared opuesta. El sonido de cristales que se hacían añicos le acompañó mientras salía de la habitación para encaminarse hasta el patio trasero donde muy pocas personas estaban reunidas para acompañarlos a él y a su madre en el funeral de Lucius Malfoy.

El sol brillaba antipático sobre la nieve sucia que cubría por partes el sendero de grava que llevaba al panteón de su familia ubicado en lugar más alejado de su propiedad de Wiltshire. Narcissa estaba desconsolada y él se sentía como un completo inútil al no poder ayudarla, eso sin mencionar que el no haber estado cerca de su padre todos los días hacia el final de su vida le hacía sentir aún peor, si es que eso era posible. No eran la familia perfecta pero jamás dudó del amor que sus padres le tenían.

Había ingerido demasiado alcohol desde la noche anterior, en uno de sus tantos actos de egoísmo había decidido no estar sobrio durante esos momentos de dolor. Así, cuando despertara con resaca, todo habría pasado como si fuera un mal sueño.

Miró de reojo a su madre y pudo ver lágrimas corriendo por su rostro a través de la malla negra de su sombrero que le ocultaba la mitad de la cara. Sintió que los ojos le picaban y desvió su vista hasta los presentes que habían llegado para acompañarlos.

Draco estaba sorprendido pues no esperaba que nadie fuera: a tres años de la Batalla de Hogwarts, se podía decir que su padre no tenía amigos, todos estaban muertos o en Azkabán, gracias a las declaraciones con las que el mismo Lucius los salvó de prisión a ambos.

Estaban allí un puñado personas que trabajaban para los negocios de su familia, el matrimonio Greengrass con sus dos hijas, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini con sus madres que eran amigas de Narcissa y Theodore Nott que asistió solo pues su padre estaba cumpliendo su condena de por vida por cargos de traición, rebelión y uso de magia oscura; la misma sentencia que Draco evadió con un poco de suerte y ayuda externa.

Este pensamiento le hizo esbozar una sonrisa adolorida y bastó eso para que, antes que comenzaran las palabras del funcionario del Ministerio de Magia encargado de coordinar el sepelio, el cierre de la tumba y la redacción del acta de defunción; el sonido de pasos sobre la grava le hiciera girarse para ver tres personas más llegando hasta la pequeña reunión.

Draco abrió sus ojos sin poder ocultar el asombro y quiso enfadarse al ver a Harry Potter y sus amigos llegar. Les odió por aparecer en un momento en que su vulnerabilidad estaba al máximo, no recordaba sentirse así desde la época de los juicios. Entonces, lo sobresaltó el tacto de una mano suave que tomó la suya y se giró para ver a su madre acercándose a él y apoyando su cabeza en su brazo. Sólo en ese momento se permitió cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todos los que estaban ahí.

—Lo siento mucho—Harry Potter se había acercado a dar sus condolencias después que finalizó el entierro mientras caminaba del brazo de Narcissa hasta el interior de la mansión.

Draco no sabía que decir y pronunciar un ' _gracias'_ a Potter estaba totalmente descartado. Miró a otro lado sólo para encontrarse con la figura de Hermione Granger mirándole con cara de circunstancias un poco alejada de ellos y junto a Ronald Weasley que parecía querer irse volando de allí. Le llamó la atención la palidez del rostro de la chica y el tono grisáceo de sus labios, se veía enferma y temblorosa, como si la ropa abrigada que traía no fuera suficiente para ella en esa tarde invernal.

—Agradecemos tus palabras y su gesto de venir hasta aquí. Pero considero que deben irse ahora mismo—dijo su madre con voz firme y aun asida al brazo de Draco. Sus palabras lograron que los ojos de Harry se abrieran de sorpresa detrás de los cristales de sus gafas redondas, pero enseguida suavizó su expresión. Dentro de sus posibilidades al decidir ir al funeral de Lucius Malfoy siempre estuvo el no ser bien recibido—. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, no luce nada bien. Creo que le pediste demasiado al hacer que te acompañara hasta aquí.

Sólo en ese momento Draco recordó la primera y última vez que ellos habían estado en su mansión y fue así que comprendió el estupor y el malestar en la apariencia de la joven. Bufó levemente y miró directo a los ojos de Harry:

—Los acompaño a la salida.

Caminaron en silencio por el jardín y Hermione agradeció el hecho que rodearan la casa por los jardines en lugar de entrar y ver esos muros de piedra con los que aún tenía pesadillas. Ron la tenía fuertemente agarrada de su brazo derecho, como esperando que se desmayara en cualquier momento. Al final, llegaron hasta las verjas de hierro que se abrieron para dejarles salir tan pronto se aproximaron lo suficiente.

—Gracias Malfoy—dijo Harry mientras Ron y Hermione se alejaban hasta donde podrían aparecerse para irse de aquel lugar. Él le miró alzando una ceja al ver que no se movía siguiendo a sus amigos.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más, Potter? —susurró arrastrado las sílabas de su apellido con desdén. Harry buscó dentro de su abrigo y le tendió un pergamino con el sello del Ministerio. Draco sonrió irónico y tomó la carta con un zarpazo—. Me tenía extrañado este acto de desinteresada bondad. ¿Matas dos pájaros de un tiro y aprovechas la ocasión del funeral de mi padre para entregarme una citación a nuevos interrogatorios?

—Es sólo una desafortunada coincidencia—escupió Harry controlando su carácter al saber que Draco no se encontraba bien. Él rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta de regreso a su casa.

—Por supuesto que lo es—comentó irónico de espaldas a él—. Supongo que a muchos en el Ministerio les ha dolido esta partida. Nos vemos la otra semana, Potter y por favor, pide a tus aurores carceleros que no me aprieten tanto los grilletes de la silla del Wizengamot esta vez.

Harry siguió su camino tras Ron y Hermione que ya estaban a las afueras de los terrenos propiedad de los Malfoy. Ella miró preocupada su ceño fruncido y le dijo en voz muy baja mientras extendía su mano para que él la tomara:

—¿Se lo tomó a mal? —Harry sintió que era halado como espagueti durante la aparición conjunta que hicieron y, una vez frente a la puerta de su apartamento en Londres, suspiró con fuerza.

—Claro que se lo tomó a mal— abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar primero. Agitó su varita y de inmediato la tetera se llenó de agua y levitó hacia la estufa donde comenzó a calentarse. Ron se dejó caer sobre una butaca color mostaza que Hermione odiaba y miró por la ventana el atardecer que comenzaba a pintarse en el cielo.

—Es apenas lógico. Yo te habría dado un puñetazo en la nariz. Malfoy no me agrada ni su padre tampoco lo hacía, pero es duro… perder a alguien—murmuró Ron recordando sus propias pérdidas al tiempo que Harry en la cocina acomodaba sin magia las tazas en las que les serviría el té.

Hermione se veía desesperada y caminaba de aquí para allá por la sala. No veía a Malfoy tan mal desde aquella vez, en la mansión hacía más de tres años, cuando por milagro todos salieron vivos de aquel maldito lugar, bueno, casi todos por lo que se le instaló un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Dobby.

Draco se veía descompuesto, desequilibrado, hasta podía decir que peligroso. Lucius Malfoy había muerto después de caer enfermo sin explicación alguna. Su salud se fue deteriorando desde el final de la guerra y durante los juicios se puso peor. Éstos finalizaron hasta año y medio después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, en ese momento, Narcissa Malfoy presentó una petición de permiso para que la familia se retirara a una de sus propiedades en la Riviera Francesa para descansar. Esta fue negada en un comité presidido por Kingsley Shacklebolt donde Hermione actuó como secretaria y también votó en contra: alegaron que los requerían en el país, y sobre todo en Londres, para terminar con todos los trámites y sentencias legales donde actuaron de testigos.

Draco apeló la sentencia y esta también fue negada. Entonces, como último recurso y tragándose su orgullo, se apareció en el despacho de Harry una mañana y le pidió como favor especial que dejara que su padre se quedara en la Mansión y no le solicitaran movilizarse a Londres pues su salud estaba cada vez más quebrantada. Él actuaría en representación de su familia y se quedaría viviendo en la ciudad. A Harry aquello le pareció justo y habló con el Ministro en persona quien concedió la solicitud. Cuando Hermione se enteró tuvo una enorme discusión con Harry pues no la había consultado y no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

De una forma u otra, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, aun cuando los medimagos que ella consultó afirmaron que aun con mucho reposo no se habría podido salvar. Diagnosticaron una especie de enfermedad degenerativa de origen oscuro, provocado por algún maleficio utilizado en una tortura, muy probablemente a manos de Lord Voldemort. Le fue debilitando poco a poco hasta que al final, el miércoles anterior había fallecido.

Draco le había acompañado ese día pues todas las semanas llevaba a sus padres documentos que debían firmar ambos, casi todos eran declaraciones juradas y acusaciones que él después retornaba al Ministerio. Ese lunes, dejó el último paquete en la oficina de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en manos de Ron Weasley que se encontraba ahí por casualidad.

—Ey, Malfoy, debes esperar que revisen esto—. Le había dicho él recibiendo confundido todos los papeles. Draco bufó y se dirigió con prisa a los elevadores para volver a su mansión.

—Debo volver con mi padre, me puedes encarcelar cuando regrese mañana— pero no regresó. Lo que llegó fue la noticia de la muerte de Lucius habiendo finalizado todos los trámites que finalmente le darían absolución a él y a su familia.

El pitido de la tetera los sacó a los tres de sus ensoñaciones y Hermione exclamó al tiempo que Harry les llevaba el té:

—Debiste haberle explicado, le tenías que haber dicho— Harry enarcó una ceja entre molesto y preocupado. La tomó por los hombros y la sentó sobre el sofá púrpura que ella también odiaba. Sus amigos tenían un gusto terrible para la decoración de su casa.

—Hermione, debes calmarte, eso puede esperar— le ofreció la taza llena y caliente y ella la tomó mientras sus manos temblaban—. Malfoy apestaba a whiskey de fuego, aun cuando le hubiese explicado no me habría hecho caso.

—Y te habría dado el puñetazo que te merecías—concluyó Ron con una sonrisa débil. El dolor de las heridas seguía abierto y ya no importaba quien fuera, cada muerte después de ese primero de mayo todos la sentían como propia.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Esto es sólo la introducción, ya veremos qué es eso que Harry y Hermione deben hablar con Draco en tales condiciones.**

 **Besos,**

 **Ldny**


	2. Número 12 Grimmauld Place - Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **I - EL NÚMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

 **2**

Una densa neblina llenaba las calles de Londres esa mañana cuando Hermione se apareció cerca a la estación de Kings Cross. Era aún temprano por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra antes de llegar al Ministerio.

Anduvo a pie por los andenes vacíos de aquel barrio muggle durante más de diez minutos, miraba a ambos lados de las calles cada tanto y no escuchaba más ruido que aquel que producían sus botas sobre el pavimento.

No había nadie además de ella, ni siquiera pasaban autos de por la calle, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse observada. Sabía que estaba actuando como una paranoica, así que detuvo su marcha y se apoyó sobre el muro de las escalinatas del número 11 de Grimmauld Place para tomar un respiro. Avanzó unos pasos más y vio como una luz se encendía en una de las ventanas de la casa número 13, al parecer sus habitantes acababan de empezar su rutina diaria.

Su mano derecha se abalanzó dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo en el que guardaba su varita cuando el ladrido agudo de un Yorkshire Terrier vecino la sobresaltó de repente. Caminó un par de metros y, en lugar de acercarse al número 13, fue surgiendo una ante sus ojos la solemne y lúgubre figura de la casa que había ido a visitar.

Subió las escaleras del porche con cuidado de no tropezar con los trozos de mosaicos rotos del piso y bastó que abriera la puerta para que un pedazo de yeso del techo se resquebrajara y se le viniera encima. Apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un rápido paso al frente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Esta maldita casa va a matarnos algún día—suspiró mientras observaba el raído papel tapiz de la pared del pasillo hecho jirones, como si hubiese sido despedazado por algún animal salvaje.

—Buenos días, Hermione— ella sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo bajar por los escalones del fondo.

—¡Cuidado! —fue su respuesta automática. Sin embargo, su advertencia llegó tarde pues el pie de Harry ya había quedado atrapado en un hueco hecho en la madera que cedió bajo sus pasos. Corrió a ayudarlo, pero apenas puso una mano en el barandal este se rompió y ella tropezó, cayéndole encima a Harry y levantando una lluvia de astillas, polvo y polillas.

Como si eso fuera poco, las cortinas de pesado terciopelo negro que cubrían el retrato de Walburga Black se abrieron y la mujer comenzó a gritar como desquiciada:

—¡SANGRESUCIAS Y TRAIDORES! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ¡AFRENTA! ¡AFRENTA!

—Oh por Merlín… cállate— y sin más Harry movió su varita y la tela oscura se deslizó sobre el cuadro dejándolos nuevamente en silencio. Ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie y ella liberó su pierna de las escaleras.

—Harry, estás herido…—murmuró viendo huellas de sangre en su pantalón y túnica. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y se apoyó en ella para seguir subiendo los escalones hasta el primer piso.

—Es un rasguño. Vamos arriba, hoy en la planta baja no tenemos mucho que hacer—caminaron en silencio hasta el salón donde Harry se dejó caer en un sillón al que se le desarmaron las patas con lo que quedó de sentón sobre el suelo empolvado. Si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa Hermione habría estallado en una carcajada y al parecer él pensó lo mismo pues mientras se ponía de pie, adolorido, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo— ¿Crees que esta sería la última gran broma de Sirius?

— _Reparo_ —exclamó ella y al instante la silla volvió a la normalidad—. No lo creo. Tu padrino no te habría dejado esta trampa mortal como herencia si siquiera hubiese sospechado que esto pasaría.

Harry rio ante su ocurrencia, se sentó en el sillón y, mientras Hermione buscaba un poco de díctamo para su cortada del tobillo, se quitó el zapato y el calcetín para evaluar la gravedad de su herida: una cortada leve, tal cual pensó, pero todavía tenía incrustada una pequeña astilla de madera y por eso le dolía como un cuerno. La haló con cuidado y ahogó una maldición.

—Te vi llegar desde aquí—dijo mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle. Ella resopló molesta acercándose hasta él y dejando caer la poción sobre su herida.

—Sabía que no estaba loca. Sentía que alguien me observaba—Hermione giró sus ojos hasta la pared opuesta y se quedaron clavados en el tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black—. Y bien, ¿Ya decidiste qué hacer?

Harry se recostó en el espaldar y detuvo su mirada en la neblina del exterior. Sabía que todo este asunto de la casa había actuado para ellos como una distracción en medio de los tiempos duros que siguieron a la Batalla de Hogwarts: llegar y reparar lo irreparable, limpiar aun cuando siempre permaneciera sucio e investigar la razón por la cual el número 12 de Grimmauld Place no sólo parecía tener un estado ruinoso, sino que estaba cada vez peor; el lugar era para ellos un salida, una aventura inofensiva para distraerse en momentos tan difíciles.

Pero ya hacía rato todo había acabado. Incluso el papeleo de la posguerra estaba casi listo, no quedaban juntas ni juicios pendientes y las entrevistas con los periodistas cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Ahora al fin se daban cuenta que su obsesión con mantener Grimmauld Place en pie a las malas era sólo una excusa para estar los tres ahí juntos, ocupados en algo que no tenía ningún objetivo real. Un escape y una fuga de energía innecesaria.

—No voy a demolerla, si es lo que quieres saber—dijo Harry volteando a ver a Hermione que se había sentado en el brazo del sillón. Sus ojos verdes y tristes la miraron fijo y siguió—. Sirius la odiaba, es cierto, pero también es lo único que me queda de él. Además, quien sabe cuánta magia oscura puede desatarse con ello. No podemos poner en peligro a todo este distrito muggle.

Hermione asintió con pesar. Habían hecho todo lo humanamente posible por recuperar el lugar: Probaron con hechizos de limpieza y reparadores, encantamientos curativos, magia de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts y con los trucos infalibles de Molly Weasley; pero nada funcionaba, o no al menos de manera definitiva. La casa lucía bien un día o dos y luego otra vez la podredumbre comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Parecía como una fuerte maldición.

—Pero por tus palabras entiendo que tampoco te vendrás a vivir aquí—él descompuso el gesto y alzó una ceja al escucharla.

—No, claro que no, suponiendo que pueda, efectivamente, vivir aquí y no morir la primera noche porque el techo me cayó encima. Si por alguno de mis antepasados tengo algo de sangre Black, está bastante diluida en mis venas así que no, gracias. Prefiero no arriesgarme.

Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hasta el tapiz. Se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies y colocó su dedo índice sobre el rostro de su viejo conocido Phineas Nigellus Black, el antiguo director de Hogwarts y antipático retrato que les acompañó en su viaje en búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Lo movió hacia abajo removiendo una capa de polvo hasta llegar a Cygnus Black Primero, casado con Violeta Bulstrode; de ahí se movió hasta su hijo mayor Pollux Black que tuvo tres hijos con Irma Crabbe. Señaló en silencio a Cygnus Black Segundo, tío de Sirius y padre de Bellatrix, Narcissa y una mancha negra donde aún se podía leer Andrómeda.

Para ese momento, debió inclinar su cuerpo hacia abajo para seguir leyendo, aun cuando ya se sabía de memoria ese árbol. Junto a Narcissa, aparecía Lucius Malfoy y, debajo de ambos, el nombre del último Black: Draco Malfoy.

—Ya sabes entonces lo que tenemos que hacer—dijo ella sonando sin esperanza—. Es el único descendiente directo de un Black vivo y no desheredado. En verdad… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a la gente de esta familia? —exclamó señalando todas las manchas negras sucesivamente.

Harry no lo sabía y sentía un enorme pesar por el destino tan trágico de todos sus miembros: en su afán de ser siempre puros no sólo se habían destruido entre ellos sino que también habían borrado su nombre del planeta para siempre.

—No creo que Malfoy vaya a vernos al Ministerio hoy. Tan pronto lea la citación y descubra que no es para una declaración o interrogatorio sino una reunión con nosotros, la quemará e ignorará—Hermione se mordió el labio inferior coincidiendo con él y convencida que, aunque asistiera, jamás aceptaría las condiciones.

—Si tan sólo yo lo hubiese descubierto antes, pudiéramos haberlo incluido dentro de su trato y tal vez…

—¡Ni hablar! —la interrumpió Harry enojado— ¿Cómo podría sacar provecho personal de los acuerdos de la posguerra? Eso no sería correcto.

Hermione se sonrojó entre molesta y avergonzada. No importaba lo que Harry dijera, ella lo habría hecho. Esa estúpida casa era muy importante para él y ahora se caía a pedazos y ninguna magia que ella pudiera conjurar podía detenerlo, no al menos sin la ayuda de Malfoy.

Un fuerte ruido en la planta baja los sobresaltó a los dos y sacaron sus varitas para encarar al recién llegado, pero no tuvieron tiempo de salir a ver qué había pasado pues Ron se apareció sin subir las escaleras. Estaba todo cubierto con un polvo blanco y tosía con su varita en la mano. Tenía pedazos de yeso y cemento enredados en lo alto de su cabeza y arena en toda su ropa.

—Me cayó encima un pedazo del techo del vestíbulo, pero estaba listo y le lancé un _Bombarda_ — se explicó alzándose de hombros—. Esta maldita casa va a acabar por matarnos a todos.

Y Hermione y Harry no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

Draco Malfoy acababa de llegar al Atrio del Ministerio de Magia por la entrada de visitantes que era la que siempre usaba. La cabina telefónica le había entregado un carnet que rezaba: _Draco Malfoy – Reunión Oficina de Aurores_. Aquello le llamó la atención, pero no le dedicó más tiempo. Al menos estaba aliviado de no tener que bajar hasta lo profundo del Wizengamot.

Llegó hasta el segundo nivel y salió del ascensor donde todos le ignoraron en un patético intento de pretender que no sabían quién era. Giró a la izquierda y volteó en la esquina donde encontró dos pesadas puertas de roble. Cuando se abrieron divisó un amplio espacio abierto dividido en pequeños cubículos.

Magos y brujas de todas las edades iban de aquí para allá con tazas de café y expedientes, hablaban al tiempo por lo que un murmullo generalizado llenaba la estancia. Draco ingresó con pasos lentos y medidos, sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y trataba de parecer relajado, pero tenía unas ganas locas de irse de allí.

Giró su cabeza a la derecha y, de un par de puertas que estaban en la pared del fondo, vio salir a Hermione Granger. Jamás en su vida llegó a pensar que se sentiría aliviado de verla, pero así fue, por lo que más tranquilo avanzó hasta ella. Estaba vestida con su ropa muggle y la túnica la tenía abierta por encima, como si se tratara de un abrigo; su cabello castaño estaba alborotado y, aunque no parecía el nido de pájaros que recordaba de la escuela, conservaba su sello distintivo. Sus ojos cafés le miraban fijo desde su lugar donde le esperaba cruzada de brazos.

Más de un auror lo vio con desconfianza mientras recorría la oficina, pero él los ignoró y endureció su gesto. No estaba para tonterías y quería terminar de resolver sus asuntos para decidir lo que haría con su vida ahora que estaba libre de cargos.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy—dijo ella mirándolo con cuidado. Él alzó una ceja en un gesto altanero y siguió avanzando hasta la oficina de la que ella había salido.

—Granger— fue todo su saludo a la chica que bufó levemente.

Estaban dentro de un cuarto pequeño. Harry Potter estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera oscura y Ron Weasley estaba apoyado contra un estante de libros, jugueteando con la varita en sus manos. Draco pasó sus ojos con rapidez por el lugar y descubrió unas cuantas fotos de la familia Weasley, muchos libros en los estantes de la pared del fondo y una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor sobre un sofá viejo de cuero negro que estaba a un lado.

Hermione Granger entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Ella sacó su varita, gesto que alarmó a Draco, aunque antes que él pudiera reaccionar murmuró apuntando a la puerta:

— _Muffliato—_ y caminó hasta donde sus dos amigos estaban frente a él.

—¿Y qué se supone que es esto? ¿Una emboscada? —dijo sonriendo de medio lado y sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio antes que le invitaran a hacerlo. Ron bufó y rodó los ojos para luego mirarlo con enojo.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo—masculló entre dientes sin que Draco alcanzara a oírlo. Hermione se puso al lado de su amigo pelirrojo y tomó su brazo. No sabía porque lo hizo, hacía tiempo había decidido evitar iniciar cualquier clase de contacto físico entre los dos pues era incómodo después de su intento de relación fallido, pero en ese momento lo necesitó. Él la miró un segundo a los ojos y dijo ahora en voz alta—. Necesitamos hablar contigo, Malfoy. De algo importante.

—Eso—contestó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrastrando cada sílaba pronunciada—, es evidente. No tengo tiempo que perder—continuó, aunque al llegar a su casa no tendría nada que hacer luego de tomar el té—. Así que si dejan tanto misterio y me dicen de una vez qué sucede, cada uno puede volver a sus asuntos.

Harry se acomodó en la silla y respiró profundo, no entendía porque Malfoy debía ser tan insoportable siempre. Recordó la reciente muerte de Lucius y suspiró antes de hablar:

—Lo que realmente necesitamos de ti es un favor—Draco abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa mientras Ron se golpeaba la frente con la mano y Hermione resoplaba al reprobar su comentario. Parecía como si los tres amigos no estuvieran de acuerdo en usar la palabra _favor_ como parte de la conversación. Sonrió malicioso, la situación acababa de ponerse interesante.

—Soy todo oídos…—susurró después de desabrocharse el abrigo y cruzar su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla. Dejó caer su mentón encima de su puño cerrado y los miró con burla.

Harry miró brevemente a sus amigos y luego clavó su mirada seria en quien fuera su enemigo de la escuela y decidió empezar por el comienzo:

—Al morir mi padrino, Sirius Black, me dejó como heredero de sus posesiones, entre ellas la casa de su familia, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place en el municipio de Islington al noreste de Londres—Draco bostezó y Harry carraspeó la garganta, molesto—. Durante estos años la casa ha sido usada para… distintos fines. Sin embargo, a pesar que hemos intentado restaurarla, no hemos podido recuperarla del todo, sigue pareciendo una propiedad abandonada. Es más, ahora se deteriora cada vez con más rapidez.

—Me temo, Potter, que no estoy entendiendo nada—dijo Draco con desdén.

—Una maldición de sangre—exclamó de repente Hermione, usando el mismo tono que en la escuela cuando era la única que sabía la respuesta del salón. Los tres jóvenes la miraron y ella buscó un libro sobre la repisa del fondo—. La casa tiene una maldición de sangre. Harry podría haber heredado la casa legítimamente de Sirius, si esa era su última voluntad, pero resulta que la casa no era de Sirius…

Draco rodó los ojos y le clavó una mirada fría llena de desprecio:

—¿Quieres que le de cinco puntos a Gryffindor? Sigo sin entender una sola palabra de lo que dicen.

Ron dio dos zancadas, estaba furioso y convencido que aquello no era más que gastar palabras en un mequetrefe, pero ya se estaba pasando.

—¿Y tú te crees muy gracioso, Malfoy? —extendió su mano para tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo del asiento, pero Hermione se interpuso entre los dos al tiempo que Harry se ponía de pie.

—¡Repudiado! —gritó Hermione por lo que Draco la miró como si estuviera loca—. Sirius Black fue repudiado por su madre y borrado del árbol familiar de los Black, es por esto que la casa era suya a los ojos de la ley de los magos, pero no bajo el hechizo de sangre que la protege— Ron retrocedió dos pasos, se cruzó de brazos y se tiró en el sillón—. Descubrí este libro el año pasado en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de la escuela, sólo hasta ahora terminé la traducción. Sólo un heredero legítimo en primer grado puede reclamar una propiedad con las características de Grimmauld Place…

Hermione se detuvo porque de verdad parecía que él aun no captaba nada de lo que ella decía.

—Ese eres tú, Malfoy, por si aún no te enteras—soltó Harry y se regodeó al ver el gesto de confusión que se le dibujó en el rostro—. Narcissa, tu madre, no es la única viva de los Black, pero si la única que lleva el apellido, que no fue repudiada por las locuras de su familia y que tiene un descendiente varón en primer grado que puede finalizar esto.

Un silencio profundo cayó sobre la habitación y Draco los miró a cada uno un instante. Potter lucía cansado, Weasley enojado y Granger ansiosa. No entendía que pasaba con la estúpida casa de los Black pero, para ser honesto, le tenía totalmente sin cuidado. ¿Propiedades? Tenía muchas, no le interesaba una más, menos si estaba maldita.

Hermione observó cómo se puso de pie y se pasó su mano izquierda por el cabello -un gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, pero ella aún no lo sabía-, les dio la espalda a los tres y abrió la puerta para salir.

—No me interesa—dio un paso fuera y antes de que Ron lo insultara continuó—. Conozco algo de magia de sangre y créanme cuando les digo que no me interesa tener nada que ver con ella. Tendrás que buscar a alguien más para que te ayude con tu remodelación, Potter.

Harry estaba hirviendo de furia pero, lo que pasó después, eso nadie no lo vio venir:

—¿No crees que si no fueras nuestra última opción nos habríamos tomado el trabajo de siquiera contactarte? —gritó Hermione desde la puerta de la oficina a Draco que estaba en medio de la oficina de aurores donde ahora nadie pronunciaba palabra— ¿No crees, Slytherin engreído, que ya hemos intentado todo y hemos fallado?

Draco se regresó dando grandes pasos hasta donde ella estaba y escupió en su cara:

—Te repito, Granger, no me interesa. No quiero complicar mi vida con un asunto que me tiene sin cuidado, no ahora cuando…

—¡Cuando Harry, Ron y yo terminamos de salvar tu pellejo y el de tu familia! —le espetó ella con sorna y fuera de sus cabales. Ron y Harry llegaron hasta donde ella estaba y también vieron el cambio del semblante en la cara de Malfoy. Sus ojos grises brillaron de odio y sus puños temblaban de rabia. Respiró profundamente y su cara mutó muy lenta a una frialdad mortal.

Hermione recordó la muerte de Lucius, entendió que un indulto a estas alturas para él era lo mismo que nada, acababa de perder a su padre. Por Merlín, era una tonta.

—¿Incluirás en mi pliego de condiciones la ayuda de obrero de construcción para la casa en ruinas del Salvador del Mundo Mágico? —dijo retrocediendo y mirando alrededor con burla— ¿Ahora? ¿Mientras estoy en una oficina llena de aurores en el Ministerio? —y añadió en un susurro frío e irónico para que sólo ella le escuchara—. ¿Aquí donde soy un cachorrito indefenso? Mira lo que pasa cuando intento apenas tomar mi varita…

Y bastó que pronunciara esas palabras e intentara mover su mano hasta su abrigo para que decenas de varitas de todos los agentes presentes, incluyendo a Ron, le apuntaran mientras él sonreía sardónico y levantaba las manos en son de paz.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir—respondió ella con fiereza aunque sabía que eso era exactamente lo que había querido decir. Harry les ordenó con un gesto suave que bajaran las armas y ella continuó, ignorando el terrible alboroto que habían armado en la oficina—. Debes escucharnos, hasta el final.

—Ya escuché suficiente— terminó Draco. Se dio la vuelta y salió por las pesadas puertas de roble rumbo al ascensor.

Hermione pateó el suelo molesta y Ron maldijo en voz alta mientras Harry alborotaba su cabello con las dos manos, en un gesto de impotencia. Un auror alto de facciones duras se acercó hasta ellos mientras el resto, aun confundidos, volvían a sus labores.

—Harry, ¿Quieres que lo detengamos en el Atrio y lo traigamos de regreso? ¿Lo arrestamos por amenazar a un funcionario del Ministerio?

Él negó con la cabeza y caminó regreso a su oficina.

—Déjalo ir, Liam. Terminamos con él—dijo Ron haciendo señas a Hermione que lo siguiera dentro para hablar con Harry.

—Lo he estropeado todo ¿Cierto? —dijo ella entrando tras él al despacho.

—Sólo un poco. Si quieres que te sea honesto, pensé que sería yo quien terminaría en un duelo con él y no tú. Tú eres la chica lista aquí.

Ella sonrió avergonzada y agitando su varita hizo aparecer desde la cocina tres tazas de té caliente. Harry tomó el suyo a regañadientes mientras observaba una fotografía suya con Sirius.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? —dejó salir después de tomar el primer sorbo.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y dijo hojeando su libro de maldiciones:

—No te preocupes, Harry. Yo enredé esto y yo lo resolveré. Algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews.**

 **Besos,**

 **Ldny**


	3. Número 12 Grimmauld Place - Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **I - EL NÚMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

 **3**

Tenía frío y estaba asustado. Sus manos estaban temblando y parecía un chiquillo a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones. Miró a uno y otro lado, pero sólo encontró la más densa oscuridad. Tragó espeso e intentó correr, pero parecía estar bajo los efectos de un hechizo paralizante.

El familiar susurro de tela arrastrándose sobre el piso de piedra le heló la sangre, quería huir pero ninguno de sus músculos le respondía y supo que gritar para pedir auxilio sólo le garantizaría mayor sufrimiento en el corto plazo.

"Draco, mi niño." su voz era siniestra y sibilante, como un reptil que da vueltas a su presa. "Eres toda una decepción, tal y como lo fue tu padre."

Sintió escalofríos al ver sus ojos rojos brillar con maldad mientras se acercaba y una sonrisa chueca se pintaba en su rostro pálido. Le apuntó con su varita desde lejos y su asquerosa serpiente apareció zigzagueando en medio de sus pies. Él sólo quiso morirse de una vez.

"Dime, Draco Malfoy, ¿Le temes a tu Lord?" profirió con burla al tiempo que Draco comenzaba a ahogarse aun cuando trataba de respirar con desesperación. Se llevó las manos a la garganta y rogaba clemencia con sus ojos pues no podía pronunciar palabra. "Nagini, hora de comer".

Se despertó gritando y bañado en sudor, con la imagen de las fauces amenazantes del monstruo aun fresca en su mente. Las pesadillas eran recurrentes pero ésta había sido especialmente vívida.

Extendió su mano hasta la mesa de noche y tomó su varita para encender la luz de las lámparas de la habitación. Respiró profundo y observó su reloj, eran apenas las cuatro de la madrugada pero, a pesar de lo exhausto que estaba, no quería reencontrarse con Voldemort y su víbora mascota en sus sueños otra vez.

Apartó las cobijas de su cama y puso ambos pies sobre el suelo helado. Cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos y suspiró largamente. Pensó en su padre y en la guerra, en su futuro incierto y en su adolorida madre. Se sintió perdido, pero sobre todo asustado.

Se irguió completo y no se sorprendió al alzar el rostro y sentir lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

* * *

—¿No has pensado regresar a la mansión con tu madre? —Theodore le hablaba, pero él pretendía no escucharlo al fingir estar concentrado en su estofado. No le dijo nada y miró con atención las papas asadas—. Luces horrible. ¿Al menos estás tomando la poción para dormir sin soñar?

—Claro que sí— respondió Draco al fin, mirando a su amigo con reproche. Luego añadió burlón—. La he tomado tanto que creo que estoy desarrollando una ligera adicción a ella. Sin mi dosis diaria, me persiguen mortífagos y aurores por igual en mis sueños.

Theodore bufó y soltó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta de tela para luego arrojarla junto a la copa de vino.

—No eres el único que tiene pesadillas, así que no alardees—un elfo doméstico anciano apareció y se llevó los platos vacíos del visitante, acto seguido desapareció tras un crack. Draco se alzó de hombros y se acabó de un trago su vino tinto.

Su vida era más o menos miserable desde que su padre murió. Ahora, con el indulto y libertad otorgado por el Ministerio de Magia podía hacer cualquier cosa que le apeteciera. El punto era que no le provocaba hacer nada.

Theodore venía a visitarlo ocasionalmente y le invitaba a salir, pero eran pocos los lugares a los que podía ir sin que le señalaran por su reciente pasado. Había preferido pasar los días encerrado en la lujosa casa Malfoy de Belgravia, donde se mudó una vez que iniciaron los juicios. Hasta ese día, aun no tenía intenciones de volver a la mansión.

—¿Qué has sabido de Pansy? —inquirió casual por lo que Theodore puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder.

—Está con su madre todo el tiempo. A veces nos vemos, pero tiene los nervios destrozados. Lo de tu padre no le sentó muy bien, pues la salud del señor Parkinson se deteriora con rapidez. Teme que sea lo mismo.

Draco desestimó lo dicho por Theo con un gesto de su mano. Alejó su plato de él y suspiró:

—Lo de mi padre era una maldición muy fuerte, cortesía del Señor Tenebroso. Me temo que lo suyo es más bien vejez.

—En cualquier caso, te extraña. Desea verte. Pero también sabe que no estás de humor para visitas—Draco alzó una ceja y lo miró con sus ojos grises destilando frialdad.

—Entonces sabes que no quiero visitas—aclaró él. Theodore sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos azules brillaron con malicia:

—El que no quieras visitas no significa que no las necesites. Estás hecho un desastre y no permitiré que Narcissa Malfoy asista a tu entierro. Por eso seguiré asegurándome que no te mates de desesperación— Draco quiso enojarse, pero su amigo se puso de pie y caminó por el comedor mientras le miraba preocupado y no le dejaba hablar—. No estás durmiendo, ni siquiera estás comiendo—y señaló su plato que apenas había revuelto con el tenedor—. No sales a ningún lugar diferente al maldito Ministerio de Magia donde te hacen remover el dolor y los recuerdos. Así que sólo te daré dos opciones.

Draco estaba molesto. Theodore no era nadie para inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Esto debía ser obra de su madre.

—Estoy conmovido por esta demostración de cariño y preocupación—soltó mordaz—. Pero creo que no eres nadie para ponerme condiciones. Te acompañara a la salida pero ya conoces el camino.

Theodore Nott sonrió pues esperaba una reacción así de su parte, por lo que chasqueó los dedos y unos papeles aparecieron en su mano por arte de magia. Draco le miró de reojo y esperó.

—Tu pliego de acuerdos dice que si es recibida alguna denuncia de algún comportamiento: "peligroso, sospechoso, auto destructivo, inestable o ligeramente inadecuado" el Ministerio y sus agentes encargados procederán a hacer un arresto preventivo hasta determinar el nivel de amenaza que representa el acusado— Draco apretó su mandíbula y avanzó hasta él, en definitiva Theo estaba confabulado con su madre, ella era la única con una copia de ese documento. Su amigo sonrió con sorna y siguió—. Supongo que no quieres que llegue una denuncia anónima que te ponga en el ojo del huracán ¿Cierto?

—Eres un maldito tramposo. ¿Me venderás al Ministerio para hacerme comer y dormir? —exclamó con rabia y perdiendo su compostura—. Haz lo que te venga en gana, Nott. Me importa un comino si a estas alturas deciden que debo ir a hacerle compañía a tu padre en Azkabán.

El muchacho hizo un gesto como si se estuviera tragando algo amargo al escuchar tremenda provocación, pero casi que de inmediato recobró la frialdad y se alzó de hombros.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, así que o vuelves a Malfoy Manor con tu madre antes de navidad o buscas ocuparte en algo y cambiar tus hábitos para distraer tu mente. Quedarte viviendo solo no es una opción, has demostrado no ser capaz de ello.

Draco respiró profundo para evitar otra explosión de mal carácter que dejara entrever algo más de su pésimo estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, antes de escupir unas cuantas verdades en la cara de Theodore Nott, sonó la campana de su puerta y ambos chicos miraron hacia el pasillo que daba hacia el vestíbulo. No esperaba a nadie, nunca. De hecho, Nott y Zabini cuando llegaban hasta su casa siempre lo hacían sin invitación.

—Debe ser Blaise—murmuró exasperado—. Espérame aquí.

Salió del comedor y llegó hasta el rellano de las escaleras. Desde ahí pudo observar a Walton, el elfo doméstico de la propiedad, abriendo la puerta de su casa que a ojos de los muggles lucía un letrero de "Confiscado por el Gobierno" pero que cuando se acercaban demasiado, olvidaban a que habían ido y daban media vuelta. Sabía que era un mago o bruja inoportuno quien se presentaba, pero jamás imaginó encontrarse con ella allí.

Para Hermione Granger había sido fácil hallar el lugar. La casa irradiaba un aura mágica que le diferenciaba de las otras mansiones de terrazas amplias y fachadas de estuco blanco que llenaban la Upper Belgrave Street. Había encontrado la dirección en los archivos de Malfoy del Ministerio pues la había reportado como su residencia permanente desde que empezaron los juicios. Si bien no la sorprendió el hecho que la casa estuviera en el más lujoso distrito del Londres muggle, la descolocó precisamente ese último hecho: el que estaban demasiado cerca de todo aquello que decían odiar.

Antes que pudiera presentarse ante el elfo, Draco la interrumpió sin tacto:

—Creí decirte a ti y a tus amigos que no quería saber nada de ustedes, así que puedes irte por donde viniste Granger.

Hermione respiró profundo y se llenó de paciencia, no se movió del porche y le saludó:

—Buenas tardes a ti también, Malfoy—Draco puso los ojos en blanco y al alcanzar la entrada hizo a un lado a su elfo.

—Adiós—hizo un intento por cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero ella interpuso su pie y, con dolor, la mantuvo abierta.

—¡Auch! ¡Malfoy! —él la abrió nuevamente y la miró exasperado—. Vengo a hacer un trato.

—No quiero saber más nada de tratos por hoy. Así que Granger, si me disculpas, y si no también, cerraré la puerta y me olvidaré de esto.

La puerta se azotó violentamente y quedó abierta de par en par. Draco se giró sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo y encontró la cara sonriente y enigmática de Theodore Nott desde el vestíbulo.

—Pero entonces, sí estás recibiendo otras visitas—comentó el joven avanzando hasta ellos y guardando su varita—. Hermione Granger— ella asintió confundida a modo de saludo y luego miró a Draco que parecía furioso—. ¿Gustas pasar a tomar el té con nosotros?

Draco le miró como si de repente hubiera bebido un balde de moco de gusarajos, pero eso no fue nada en comparación a su cara de asco y estupefacción, al girarse y ver a Granger sonreír a su amigo y dar un paso dentro de su casa sin dudar.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

—Déjame ver si entendí: Draco es el único capaz de ayudarles a restaurar la casa de los Black por ser su legítimo heredero—Hermione asintió mientras sostenía en sus manos una taza de té sin probar. Ingerir cualquier cosa en la casa de Malfoy le generaba una tremenda desconfianza. La chica llevó sus ojos cafés hasta el perfil de Draco que tomaba de su taza de pie, mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle ignorándolos a los dos.

La percepción que había tenido de él durante el funeral de Lucius Malfoy no había cambiado. Su estado era preocupante delante de ojos observadores. Se notaba que no estaba durmiendo bien, había perdido peso y, debajo de sus ojos grises y profundos, se alcanzaba a distinguir la sombra de unas ojeras inmensas disimuladas con algo de magia. Ella sabía de eso porque también trataba de ocultar las suyas, fruto de noches en vela por pesadillas espantosas.

Hermione estaba segura que él la mataría si lo decía en voz alta, pero Draco Malfoy lucía frágil y quebrado. Necesitaba ayuda, mucha más que la que ella, Harry o Ron podrían requerir. Devolvió sus ojos hasta Nott, que la miraba con una sonrisa indescifrable.

—Así es. Pero ya ha dejado claro que no le interesa ayudarnos—comentó ella decidiéndose finalmente a tomar un sorbo de su té. Estaba delicioso—. Es por eso que vine a ofrecer un trato.

—Vaya, esto se pone interesante— dejó salir Theodore alternando miradas entre su amigo y Granger.

—Lo dudo—comentó Draco sorbiendo de su taza—. Deberías ayudarle tú, si crees que esto es tan emocionante.

—Insistes en ser un cabezota—exclamó Hermione con voz aguda. Carraspeó su garganta y dejó su pocillo sobre la mesa de la sala de estar—. Tus propiedades comenzarán a ser requisadas y confiscadas, una por una. El Ministerio requiere el avalúo de todos tus bienes para determinar el monto de la multa que la familia Malfoy debe cancelar al fondo de Reconstrucción y Reparación de la Posguerra—. Theodore borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Draco se quedó frío de repente. Hermione sonrió al ver que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto esperado—. Si me ayudas, yo te ayudo. Puedo ser tu asesora legal para evitar que tú y tu madre se queden en la calle. No creo que muchos expertos en leyes mágicas quieran ofrecer sus servicios a tu familia.

Draco dejó su taza a la mitad sobre el alféizar de la ventana y salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas sin mirar a nadie, estaba utilizando todo su auto control para no comenzar a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Daba vueltas como perro enjaulado en el rellano de las escaleras y mordía con fuerza su puño cerrado mientras se debatía en tomar su varita y entrar nuevamente al salón a batirse en duelo con la descarada de Granger que había llegado hasta su propia casa a chantajearlo de forma vil.

De repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y agradeció a Merlín que Theodore estuviera ahí, si no, estaba seguro que asesinar a Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra, era un crimen por el que se ganaría el beso de cien dementores.

—Cálmate, Draco…—alcanzó a decir su amigo, pero no había forma que lograra aquello.

—¿Que me calme? ¿Quieres que me calme? —siseó peligroso y lleno de furia— ¡Esos malditos del Ministerio! ¿Creen que no han hecho mi vida lo suficientemente miserable, que ahora envían a una rata de biblioteca a amenazarme? Me harté de esto. Nadie más pisoteará a los Malfoy.

Caminó de regreso al salón, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Granger cara a cara, sin embargo, se detuvo de repente con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le obligó a calmarse y a pensar con cabeza fría.

¿Sería posible que ella de verdad hubiese ido a verlo, sola, con intenciones sinceras de ayudarle?

Masajeó con poca delicadeza su sien y volteó a ver a Theodore detrás de él.

—¿Ya lo pensaste mejor? Llegué a creer que debería intervenir para hacerte actuar como el Slytherin que eres y no como un Gryffindor sensible y gimoteador—Draco rodó los ojos y Theo se alzó de hombros y dijo en tono conciliador—. Aun tienes mucho que perder, pero pudo ser peor, pudiste haberte enterado cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Además, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser lo que Potter, la comadreja y la comelibros te pedirán que hagas?

Él asintió como respuesta mientras los engranajes de su cabeza funcionaban a toda velocidad. Granger era su último as, hasta el momento la única salida para evitar que las manos pegajosas del gobierno entraran en sus arcas de Gringotts. Él también era su única opción.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta la ventana sin posar sus ojos en ella que estaba de pie y le apuntaba con su varita, al parecer, él se estaba volviendo bastante predecible. Ella se veía como una leona dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento, la brisa fría que entraba por la ventana abierta le movía un poco su cabello y dejaba al descubierto un cuello blanco y largo.

Draco Pudo ver la determinación en su rostro, también estuvo seguro que no tendría opciones en un duelo de uno a uno y que terminaría en el suelo humillado y pidiendo clemencia. Hermione Granger estaba en pose de batalla y no bajaba la guardia ni un poco.

Se acercó hasta el sillón frente a ella, donde había estado antes Theodore, y se sentó. La miró fijamente haciéndola dudar por un segundo y chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha.

Al instante, Walton apareció entre ellos tomándola por sorpresa.

—Más té, este se enfrió—el elfo desapareció obediente y Hermione, por fin, bajó su varita; aunque un poco molesta porque él, pedante como siempre, no había siquiera dicho "por favor" a Walton—. Habla Granger, soy todo oídos.

Ella se dejó caer sobre el mueble y lo miró con desconfianza, suspiró confirmando toda sospecha de que en definitiva, Malfoy sí era tan peligroso e inestable como ella creía, pero por lo pronto era su única salida. Ron y Harry la matarían cuando se enteraran que se había encontrado sola con él.

Por su parte, Draco alzó su mirada y buscó la de Theodore que estaba cruzado de brazos bajo el marco de la puerta y le sonreía asintiendo. Él sabía que aceptar ayudar a Potter y sus amigos, calzaba como una ocupación -y tortura- de tiempo completo, por lo que podría quedarse viviendo solo en Belgravia, al menos por ahora.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews.**

 **Ldny**


	4. Número 12 Grimmauld Place - Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **I - EL NÚMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

 **4**

Aunque lo había intentado todo el tiempo desde el día que finalizó la guerra, Hermione no podía decir que era por completo feliz. Al analizar los acontecimientos de sus últimos años desde su punto de vista más lógico y frío, no podía evitar sentir que una parte de ella le había sido robada y que, de alguna forma, la que se suponía la mejor época de su vida, fue truncada de forma trágica y para siempre.

No tenía a nadie a quien culpar y, tanto tiempo después, ya no le importaba. Casi que se había acostumbrado a las pesadillas y llorar bajo la ducha sin darse cuenta le pasaba más a menudo de lo normal. Podían pasar semanas en las que todo permanecía bajo control, sin embargo, las repentinas explosiones de tristeza y miedo que la embargaban de pronto, sólo eran sofocadas por horas intensas de lecturas sobre maldiciones de sangre, propiedades mágicas antiguas y los Sagrado Veintiocho. De una u otra manera, gracias a su obsesión por salvar Gimmauld Place, no se había vuelto loca en medio de las persecuciones a los mortífagos rebeldes ni de los juicios que siguieron a la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Esa mañana, Hermione se levantó antes que el sol saliera, lo cual ya hacía parte de su rutina. La noche anterior había tomado una dosis considerable de la poción para Dormir Sin Soñar pues sabía que le esperaría un día largo y necesitaba estar descansada.

Tomó una ducha rápida y mientras secaba su cabello con un hechizo práctico abrió su armario y escogió la ropa que llevaría ese día. A pesar del frío, la nieve y la humedad; el otoño y el invierno se habían convertido en sus estaciones favoritas: gracias al clima, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de por qué siempre usaba camisas mangas largas.

Desnuda frente al espejo, se observó más tiempo del necesario. Detuvo sus ojos en el reflejo de su antebrazo y vio las cicatrices que le acompañarían de por vida. Por un segundo, quiso mandar todo al infierno y no tener nada que ver con él pero sabía que sin su ayuda, recuperar la casa de Harry sería una cruzada perdida. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y se cubrió con la toalla húmeda el pecho.

Cada vez que estaba frente a Draco Malfoy se sentía igual de descubierta que en aquel momento, cuando recordaba que él estuvo ahí, presente, cuando Bellatrix Lestrange ultrajó su alma y la dejó marcada para siempre. No sabía si le temía o le odiaba, sólo tenía la certeza que entre más rápido terminaran sus asuntos en la casa de los Black, menos debía verlo y más pronto dejaría de sentir esa incómoda presión en el pecho cada vez que estaba con él.

—Eres mejor que él— susurró para sí misma y mirando su imagen en el espejo que le devolvió una sonrisa confiada.

—Eso no lo dudes—respondió su reflejo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en una banca frente a unas casas de ladrillo rojo en un distrito muggle de Londres. Apenas había logrado dormir algo la noche anterior por lo que, no sólo estaba de pésimo humor, sino también sus niveles de ansiedad estaban más elevados de los normal.

Miró su reloj de oro para revisar la hora pero, por un instante, olvidó que eso era lo que iba a hacer. Observando sus manijas moverse despacio recordó el día de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, cuando en medio del terror que lo consumía por la terrible misión que estaba a punto de completar, recibió el paquete como regalo por su mayoría de edad con una nota de su madre que le explicaba apenas brevemente que había pertenecido a Lucius y a su abuelo Abraxas, pero que ahora era de él, el legítimo heredero de los Malfoy.

Suspiró y lo escondió bajo su la manga de su abrigo negro. Sin querer, cada cosa que poseía le traía recuerdos del pasado. A veces, y sólo a veces, quería escapar a San Mungo a que le borraran todo lo que tenía dentro de su cabeza. Como siempre que estaba nervioso, movió su mano izquierda hasta su cabeza y, muy despacio, revolvió su cabello hasta dejarlo revuelto.

Un plop a su lado lo hizo brincar sobre su asiento y se giró para encontrarse a Hermione Granger de pie junto a él. Se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos, y sin decirse nada, pudieron ver todos sus demonios encontrarse a su alrededor. Draco tragó en seco y no apartó su vista de ella que se sentó a su lado, dejando entre los dos el espacio suficiente para otra persona.

—Llegas tarde—murmuró él tratando de ocultar su turbación—. Como siempre, tus modales dejan mucho que desear.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y descansó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Más allá, un grupo de chicos gritaban y corrían jugando un partido de fútbol mientras sus madres los observaban de lejos.

—Y como siempre, tú te olvidas de saludar, Malfoy—contestó ella al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos cafés en él, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que se notara toda su tensión—. No sé cómo exiges modales si tú te comportas como un niño malcriado.

—Al menos yo me peiné esta mañana—comentó al tiempo que señalaba su melena castaña y desordenada debajo de un gorro de lana rosa. Ella bufó y se puso de pie antes de mirarlo nuevamente con desdén.

—Muy bien, Malfoy. Vamos a insultarnos para que esto sea mucho más difícil. Madura de una vez—y sin más se puso en marcha a través del parque y él la siguió sin poder evitar que una sonrisa pequeña se dibujara en su rostro. No entendía como es que había olvidado que molestar a Potter, Weasley y Granger era tan divertido.

Ella se detuvo a la orilla de la acera y miró a ambos lados de la carretera donde los autos pasaban a gran velocidad. Draco se detuvo a su lado y notó que comenzaba a llamar la atención: Estaba usando su abrigo negro encima de una túnica gris con verde con un cuello alto. Sin duda la señora que iba empujando un cochecillo y que le quedó mirando con descaro, supuso que su atuendo era bastante peculiar.

—Odio…—se detuvo antes de terminar la frase. Ya no podía ir por ahí soltando expresiones relacionadas a su desprecio por todo lo muggle. Carraspeó incómodo y apenas tuvo tiempo de sobreponerse antes de ver a Hermione Granger tenderle la mano derecha. La miró confundido— ¿Perdón?

—Vamos a aparecernos— dijo ella simplemente como si fuera lo más casual del mundo establecer contacto físico entre ellos, como si no estuviera muriendo de la incomodidad al tener que tocarlo—. La casa está en una ubicación segura, jamás podrías encontrarla sin mí.

—Gracias por el apunte de lo indispensable que eres, Granger—respondió él arrastrando con desprecio cada sílaba. Estiró su mano hasta ella y envolvió sus dedos entre los suyos, sin embargo, no pasó nada. Hermione miraba su agarre y trataba de respirar mientras volvía esa profunda presión en su pecho. Su piel estaba fría pero bastó un segundo para que un calor suave y vivo comenzara a instalarse donde se tocaban. Draco iba a decir algo, pero antes de pronunciar palabra comenzó a sentir que la magia lo halaba con fuerza para llevarlo a otro lugar.

Aparecieron frente a un conjunto de casas simétricas y muy muggles. Draco volteó a verla pero Hermione le daba la espalda con decisión mientras trataba de ocultar el temblor en su cuerpo. Se sentía tan expuesta y débil que casi se arrepentía de no haber contado a sus amigos que Malfoy había accedido a ayudarlos. Aun no entendía porque les ocultaba lo que estaba haciendo.

—Es la casa número doce—dijo sin mirarlo. Draco pasó sus ojos grises por las fachadas y estuvo a punto de anotar que ese número no salía—. Concéntrate, está justo ahí, en medio de la casa número once y la trece.

Quiso decirle que estaba loca cuando observó que, tal cual ella había dicho, el número doce de Grimmauld Place, se alzaba frente a ellos. El porche acumulaba hojas secas de los árboles del parque de enfrente y un pedazo del techo había caído sobre los escalones. La piedra estaba rota en varios lugares y la puerta se veía desvencijada, carcomida y llena de polillas.

—No sé por qué, pero siempre me imaginé la casa de Potter exactamente así— comentó con burla y avanzando hasta la entrada. Sin embargo, bastó que pusiera un pie frente al portón negro y su mano girara el picaporte, para que un trozo de madera del marco se desprendiera sobre su hombro. Lo esquivó casi que de milagro pero al pisar la alfombra raída del vestíbulo, esta se rompió por la mitad y le hizo resbalar, haciéndolo caer de bruces sobre el piso de piedra y levantando una nube pesada de polvo.

Hermione caminó desde la calle hasta donde el yacía de narices contra el suelo, esquivando los escombros con cuidado. Lo arrastró con poca delicadeza halándolo de sus mangas hacia adentro de la casa y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Él masculló un quejido y trató de levantar su cabeza luciendo bastante adolorido.

—Bienvenido a la noble y más antigua Casa de los Black— dijo ella liberándose por fin de la tensión y dejando escapar una suave carcajada sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón sin patas, así que sus piernas estaban estiradas sobre el suelo. Estaba lleno de arena y yeso, y su nariz le dolía como un cuerno. Sostenía su pañuelo de seda contra su rostro y así había detenido la leve hemorragia.

Estaba furioso por su accidente, pero aún más porque Granger parecía haberlo disfrutado.

En ese justo momento, ella entró por la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban, una especie de salón para visitas en el primer piso, al cual llegó apareciéndose junto con ella pues no quería ni pensar lo que le pasaría si pisaba las escaleras viejas de madera que desde la planta baja llevaban hasta a ahí.

—Déjame ver tu nariz —dijo ella arrodillándose frente a él que no pretendía siquiera ocultar su mal humor. Bufó con rabia y apartó su mano de su rostro. Granger estaba demasiado cerca de él, por lo que para evitar sentirse más incómodo posó sus ojos en el bol de agua, los paños limpios y el pequeño botiquín de pociones que había llevado consigo. ¿Acaso esos desastres ocurrían tan a menudo?

Hermione observó con atención y se inclinó demasiado cerca de la cara del Slytherin que retrocedió casi que por inercia. Ella se apartó de inmediato y carraspeó tomando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

—Está rota, debo arreglarla—señaló apuntando a su nariz roja y amoratada que ahora lucía su tabique ligeramente desviado. Él se enfureció aún más.

—Genial, ni siquiera hemos empezado y esto ya pinta terrible para mí—apartó de un manotazo la varita de Hermione de su rostro e intentó ponerse de pie—. Si me disculpas, prefiero que esto lo haga un experto.

Ella se enojó y volvió a apuntarle al rostro, pero ahora dispuesta a echarle un maleficio. Jamás, nunca, nadie debía insinuar que Hermione Jean Granger no era buena, sino la mejor, en algo. Pero Draco ignoró ese hecho.

—¿Y qué dirás al llegar a San Mungo con la nariz rota por un golpe? ¿No crees que tu accidente puede ser tan malinterpretado como para dar aviso al Ministerio?

—Tienes que dejar de amenazarme, Granger—escupió Draco con furia por lo que sintió que su cara iba a estallar de dolor—. Un día no estaré de buen ánimo y te arrepentirás de estarme diciendo lo que debo o lo que no debo hacer.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y lo empujó de regreso al sillón. Antes que él pudiera decir más nada exclamó:

 _—_ _¡Episkey!_ — y tras sentir una sensación cálida y luego helada sobre su rostro el dolor desapareció. Eso lo enojó aún más si es que aquello era posible e iba a lanzarle un par de insultos, pero se detuvo al ver que tomaba los trozos limpios de tela los sumergía en el agua y mirándolo con prevención, los acercó a su cara para limpiar la sangre—. Sólo me tardaré un poco.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada mientras el agua helada le erizaba la piel, o al menos eso quería creer. No recordaba la última vez que una chica lo había tocado y pensar eso mientras estaba a solas en una casa abandonada con Hermione Granger, lograba asustarlo más que el recuerdo del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

Una vez ella finalizó su curación se puso de pie y caminó por el salón. Se detuvo en el tapiz del árbol genealógico y descubrió a la extinta familia de su madre retratada en decadencia. Granger permanecía en silencio tras él.

—Y bien, ¿Tienes alguna idea de por donde debemos comenzar? —preguntó Draco que guardaba la esperanza que aquella tarde podrían resolver todo el problema. Hermione asintió y sacó un libro grueso de un pequeño bolso de cuentas. Él se preguntó qué otras cosas ella guardaría allí.

—Por lo pronto, pon tu mano derecha sobre tu nombre en el árbol y con tu varita apunta al logo familiar mientras repites después de mí— Draco obedeció a regañadientes pues al preguntar no esperó recibir instrucciones tan detalladas. Se acercó a la pared e hizo todo tal cual ella le ordenó— _. Primus genus et honor._

 _—_ _Primus genus et honor_ — repitió el y sintió que su mano quedó pegada a la pared por una fuerza mágica y antigua.

— _Sanguis veteris…_

— _Sanguis veteris—_ murmuró Draco sin pensar en el calor sobre sus dedos que comenzaba a quemarle la piel.

— _Vita filii…_

 _—_ _Vita filii—_ Casi que no soportaba el dolor pero no iba a llorar como un chiquillo frente a Granger. Frunció el ceño y tragó en seco mientras gotas de sudor corrieron por su rostro.

— _Opes ad digne…_

 _—_ _Opes ad digne—_ entonces, una luz dorada emergió de la varita de Draco y golpeó el escudo de los Black. Él salió despedido hacia atrás y golpeó a Hermione, los dos cayeron de forma estrepitosa contras las cortinas de terciopelo azul cobalto que pendían de la pared opuesta y que se desprendieron para cubrirlos con tela, polvo y suciedad.

Hermione tosía con la cara a un lado sin entender lo que había pasado, sentía un peso enorme sobre su cuerpo y con sus manos trataba de apartar la enorme cortina que tenían encima. Entonces notó que la cabeza de Malfoy estaba entre su cuello y hombro, y que su cuerpo inerte yacía sobre ella.

—¿Malfoy? ¡Malfoy, quítate de encima! —gritó casi que descontrolada pero él no se movió— ¡Malfoy!

En ese instante, sólo le preocupaba su indecente cercanía, sus piernas aplastando las suyas, su pecho que no le permitía respirar y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Sólo hasta cuando estuvo a punto de caer en un ataque de nervios, se le ocurrió que algo grave quizás le había pasado y por eso no se movía.

Trató de calmarse y con sus manos alcanzó su cabeza. Como pudo, tocó su rostro y cabello y trató de reanimarlo. Respiró más tranquila cuando sintió su aliento golpeando su piel. Apartó parte de la tela oscura que los cubría y tosió otra vez por el polvo que se levantó. Draco se removió, recobrando el conocimiento; sintió un aroma a granadas y alguna fruta silvestre. Sentía cosquillas en su nariz y abrió los ojos lento, sin recordar dónde estaba o qué había pasado.

De pronto, todo lo sucedido regresó a su mente y se incorporó de un golpe, mientras se apoyaba sobre las palmas de sus manos. Granger estaba encogida debajo de él, mirando sonrojada y avergonzada a otro lado. Sus piernas estaban atrapadas debajo de las suyas y sus cuerpos se habían tocado más de lo que nunca se imaginó.

Quitó de un zarpazo la cortina que los cubría y se hizo a un lado dejándola libre al fin. Ambos quedaron sentados sobre el piso, sin ser capaz de mirarse, pero no tuvieron tiempo para pensar demasiado en lo incómodo de su situación porque abrieron los ojos como platos y fijaron su mirada en el papel tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black.

La pared lucía como si acabara de ser terminada, sus colores brillaban con gracia en medio de la habitación destruida y los hilos de oro y plata en los que estaban bordados los nombres relucían con destellos increíbles. Incluso los lugares de los repudiados se veían como si acabaran de quemarlos y los parches oscuros resaltaban sobre la infinidad de colores.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Draco confundido al ver que la casa seguía en el mismo estado deplorable, aunque el tapiz desentonara por su belleza. Hermione lo miró y se alzó de hombros antes de ponerse pie.

—No lo sé, pero es el avance más grande que hemos tenido en tres años, así que supongo que sí—respondió ella con su aire de sabelotodo—. Vamos a dar una vuelta por las demás habitaciones y revisemos si cambió algo más.

Draco hubiera preferido que ella dejara de darle órdenes pero se levantó y la siguió en el recorrido por toda la casa, en el que no encontraron mayores mejorías.

—Creo que no sirvió del todo. Casa 1 – Granger 0— comentó él cuando llegaron al vestíbulo en la planta baja. Ella apretó los puños y se dirigió a la salida con grandes zancadas.

—Tenemos que regresar pronto para ver si el tapiz se vuelve a desgastar o si el arreglo fue permanente—fue lo único que dijo bajo el sol del atardecer que teñía su piel de rosa y ocultaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—¿Tenemos? —inquirió él escéptico pasando bajo el portal y quedando frente a ella en la acera. Hermione bufó, tras de todo, Malfoy quería hacerse de rogar.

—Sí, tenemos. Y la próxima vez trae todas las escrituras de tus propiedades para comenzar a revisarlas en ms ratos libres— Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo y siseó un insulto ante su forma de recordarle por qué es que él aceptó esa estúpida idea de ayudarla con la reparación de aquella casa tenebrosa—. No podrá ser hasta el jueves. Estaré ocupada en el Ministerio toda la semana.

—Me temo que nos veremos el viernes— respondió Draco. Aunque no tenía nada que hacer el jueves, no harían siempre lo que ella dijera, él también pondría sus condiciones. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de él.

—Bien, el viernes. Adiós—y sin más, desapareció en el aire, dejando atrás el aroma a frutas silvestres, granada y vainilla. Draco pudo al fin reconocer ese olor como una suave esencia de vainilla.

Echó un último vistazo a la casa y cerró los ojos para aparecerse en su casa de Belgravia.

Quizás si alguno de los dos hubiera estado más atento, habría notado que a su salida ningún pedazo del techo les había caído encima pero, sobre todo, que en la entrada, justo donde Draco había partido su nariz contra el suelo y su sangre había manchado las losas; la piedra brillaba pulida como si acabara de ser colocada.

* * *

Mientras veía el sol morir contra el horizonte esa tarde a través de los ventanales del salón del segundo piso, Walton le ofrecía su taza de té caliente y unos bocadillos recién horneados. Draco no tenía mucho apetito, pero tampoco quería reñir al elfo que se ponía siempre de mal humor cuando le rechazaban la comida. Era por eso, básicamente, que Walton parecía odiar a su amo Draco que se negaba a comer casi que a diario.

La habitación se iluminó con llamaradas verdes y Theodore Nott hizo su entrada sin previo aviso, como últimamente se estaba malacostumbrando.

—Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue con tus labores de limpieza hoy? —dijo dejándose caer en un cómodo sillón frente a Draco que ni siquiera lo miró mientras sorbía su té. Walton puso otro puesto en la mesa con un chasquido de sus dedos y le ofreció un pocillo al recién llegado.

Theodore miró a Draco con sus ojos verdes brillando con diversión. Vio sangre en su camisa blanca y polvo en su túnica y abrigo. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que su amigo se giró a verlo y que hizo un mohín con la boca, expresando sin palabras todo su desagrado.

—Fue un desastre. Gracias por no preguntar más— quiso concluir la conversación con esas palabras pero no sería tan fácil.

—¿Cuándo podemos tomarnos algo con Granger para que ella me dé su versión de los hechos? —Draco lo miró como si acabara de decir una locura y Theo se permitió ensanchar su sonrisa.

—Creo que comenzaré a contemplar la idea de regresar a vivir en la mansión— y sin más bebió otro poco de su taza mientras Theodore soltó una carcajada divertido. Aun no sabía por qué, pero tenía un buen presentimiento de que algo bueno saldría de todo eso, aunque Draco lo aceptara nunca.

* * *

 **N/A: Me gusta pensar que Bellatrix, además de utilizar el Cruciatus en Hermione, la marcó con "Sangresucia" en el brazo como en las películas. Pequeñas libertades que me tomo, al escoger lo mejor de los libros y las películas de HP.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en los reviews.**

 **Ldny**


	5. Número 12 Grimmauld Place - Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **I - EL NÚMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

 **5**

Ya había amanecido pero él permanecía bajo sus cobijas, negándose a enfrentar un nuevo día. Eso de ocultarse con cobardía del mundo exterior a veces le ocurría, aunque no con mucha frecuencia.

Harry estiró su mano hasta tomar su varita que descansaba en la mesita de noche y, con una floritura suave, hizo que las cortinas se corrieran y despejaran la ventana. Aun así, la penumbra de su habitación poco cambió. Se sentó sobre la cama y con su vista borrosa de miope trató de enfocar el cielo del exterior.

Bostezó sin ganas y frotó sus ojos con su puño cerrado, colocó las gafas sobre su nariz y caminó hacia el frente. Miró sin mirar el despertar de la ciudad mientras la niebla londinense le daba los buenos días.

Un sentimiento de desazón le llenó el corazón al ver la bruma cubrirlo todo, era un sentimiento conocido pero lejano al mismo tiempo. Tomó su bata y se la colocó encima, abrió la ventana y la brisa helada le caló hasta los huesos al llegar hasta su amplio balcón. Frotó sus manos una contra la otra para calentarse un poco antes de hacer aparecer agua y comida de lechuza en más de una decena de recipientes ubicados en la esquina más alejada.

Alzó sus ojos verdes hasta el cielo y se acomodó mejor su bata, sabía que podía hacer un hechizo de calefacción exterior, pero raras veces, como aquella; prefería pretender que podía sobrevivir a un poco de mal clima sin necesidad de magia.

Apoyado sobre el barandal del balcón, detalló los edificios de la gran ciudad partir el horizonte gris con el ruido de los cláxones y el humo de los autos de fondo. Extrañó por un momento los amaneceres naranjas contra las colinas verdes de Escocia que rodeaban Hogwarts, el cielo rosa al alba en las praderas de la Madriguera e incluso la tranquilidad y silencio absolutos de las mañanas en los suburbios de Surrey en Privet Drive.

Quizás Londres no le gustaba tanto como el algún momento pensó que lo haría.

Suspiró al saberse demasiado melancólico sin ninguna razón en especial. Entonces, a lo lejos, divisó una pequeña mancha que volaba hacia él a toda velocidad y se hacía más grande a medida que se acercaba. Otra media docena de puntos siguió apareciendo en el horizonte por lo que, con la agilidad que da la rutina, conjuró una caja de madera grande con la inscripción de _Correo_ tallada en ella y se dio la vuelta sin darse el tiempo para mirar una vez más todas las lechuzas que comenzaban a llegar con correspondencia de todo el país dirigida a él.

Entró a su habitación, cerró la ventana y fue directo a la ducha con un nudo en el estómago al saber que, como cada mañana, elegiría sólo tres o cuatro cartas para leer antes de archivarlas todas en el fondo de su armario.

No importaban si eran agradecimientos o maldiciones, peticiones de ayuda o falsas pistas de fugitivos. Todas por igual le generaban el mismo dolor de cabeza y nauseas que le hacían devolver el desayuno, si por casualidad se le daba por comer antes de sentarse a leer.

Hermione le había sugerido un encantamiento que le hiciera indetectable pero Harry sabía lo importante que era para aquellas personas que le escribían el hacerle llegar sus mensajes. Ella insistía que si no les daba una respuesta, era lo mismo que nada; pero aun después de tanto tiempo jamás había tomado una pluma para escribir la primera réplica.

Abrió la llave de la ducha para que el ruido del agua cayendo encima apagara el sonido de los aleteos y ulular de las lechuzas fuera, mientras dejaban las cartas en el buzón y comían y bebían lo que él mismo les había dejado para que recargaran energías tras sus largos viajes.

Pasó sus manos por su cara empapada y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la cicatriz en su frente. No pudo evitar pensar que nunca se consideraría a sí mismo un héroe y que quisiera que los demás lo vieran tan sólo un poco como él se veía: un chico de veintiún años cuyo propósito en la vida, profetizado antes de nacer, ya se había completado y que ahora no tenía ni idea de que era lo que iba a hacer con el resto de su vida.

* * *

—No te tardaste nada.

Ron acababa de aparecer en el salón del primer piso de Grimmauld Place con la cara lívida y la varita empuñada en alto. Encontró a su mejor amigo mirando con atención la pared del tapiz y dejó salir un silbido de admiración al notar el árbol genealógico de los Black, limpio y brillante como nunca lo había visto antes.

—Me has metido un susto de muerte, hombre—comentó Ron al acercarse donde Harry aún le daba la espalda. Puso una mano encima de su hombro, como para darse un poco de tranquilidad y comprobar que estaba bien, y continuó en voz más baja—. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me enviaste un mensaje con tu patronus.

Harry volteó a mirarlo y sonrió a modo de disculpa luego de alzarse de hombros. Quizás Ron tenía razón y había sobre actuado, aquello no era tan urgente como para hacer que su ciervo plateado apareciera en la oficina de aurores del Ministerio solicitando a Ron que fuera de inmediato a la casa de los Black.

Su amigo pelirrojo tuvo que utilizar todo su poder de convencimiento para evitar que, junto con él, enviaran el mejor escuadrón de agentes para que verificaran que todo estaba bajo control.

—Lo lamento—murmuró Harry volviendo sus ojos al tapiz y acariciando el rostro joven de Dorea Potter—. Apenas acabo de leer el cable oficial de la actividad inusual de dementores en Londres que detectaron esta mañana— Ron se giró a ver detrás suyo una pila de papeles del ministerio sobre un escritorio desvencijado. Al parecer Harry había preferido trabajar en la casa de su padrino que en la oficina aquel día—. Me imagino el revuelo que causó ver aparecer mi patronus.

—¿Mucha correspondencia hoy, eh? —fue todo lo que dijo Ron que ya conocía las rutinas de Harry tras tantos años viviendo juntos. Cuando despertó, ya su amigo se había ido por lo que supuso que ya estaría en el Ministerio, aunque al llegar allá no lo encontró. En ese momento sólo puso los ojos en blanco y esperó pues, tarde o temprano, Harry siempre aparecía.

—Ni te lo imaginas—suspiró él y trató de no recordar las noventa y ocho cartas recibidas aquella mañana. Sólo leyó una, la de una niña de seis años que le pedía que le ayudara a encontrar a su padre que un día se fue y nunca volvió a casa. Le bastaron diez minutos para encontrar su nombre en el registro de los aldeanos de Hogsmeade caídos de la Batalla de Hogwarts. No pudo ni quiso seguir leyendo.

Ron lo miró con preocupación aunque sabía que todos tenían malos días, y ese día en especial había sido malo para todos por la avalancha inesperada de dementores que atacaron un sector importante de la ciudad. Su departamento había estado dentro del área de influencia así que, sin saberlo, su ánimo esa mañana había amanecido afectado.

Lo realmente grave es que Harry no haya sido capaz de detectar la magia oscura de esos seres y se haya dejado sumir en la tristeza y la desesperanza. En teoría, él era el más experimentado.

A diferencia de Harry, Ron al despertar ese viernes y ver la densa neblina, sentir ese dolor sordo en el pecho y recordar sin motivo aparente la sonrisa de su hermano Fred; saltó sobre su varita y convocó su Jack Russel protector. El ambiente de peligro y vulnerabilidad era obvio para cualquier auror con experiencia como ellos.

Sin duda, Harry se merecía un descanso pues se estaba volviendo ya un peligro para él mismo.

—¿Ya se controló la situación de los dementores? ¿Fue algún ataque de la resistencia? ¿Necesitan refuerzos? Debemos volver ya al Mininsterio…—Harry pareció despertar de repente y miró a Ron como entendiendo la magnitud del problema. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—No hay tal resistencia— comenzó Ron y al ver que Harry trató de interrumpirlo, alzó una de sus manos y se lo impidió—. Sé a lo que te refieres, pero no. Ya todos los mortífagos y sus simpatizantes han sido neutralizados— El pelinegro hizo un gesto parecido a un puchero y se cruzó de brazos—. Ya el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas está a cargo de los acercamientos con los gigantes y demás seres que apoyaron el lado oscuro—. Harry abrió la boca una vez más y Ron tampoco lo dejó seguir—. Sí, sé que normalmente tienes un sexto sentido para estas cosas pero confía en mí. No es bajar la guardia, es comenzar a creer que todo va a mejorar… — suspiró largamente y terminó-. Sólo se reportó un ataque directo, un muggle solitario vagaba por el puente Serpentine en Kensington Gardens cuando apenas salía el sol. La patrulla llegó a tiempo, ahora está internado en San Mungo con un tratamiento intenso de chocolate, luego de desmemoriarlo no habrá mayor problema.

—¿Y el resto de los dementores? —dijo Harry retrocediendo hasta el escritorio y rebuscando en los papeles el final del informe. Ron avanzó asombrado hacia el tapiz, como si ponerlo al día fuera cosa rutinaria entre ellos:

—Fueron encapsulados y trasladados a zona segura, eran casi ciento veinte. Al no contar ya con Azkabán como fuente de alimento estaban desesperados y hambrientos. Una ficha suelta que no vimos venir—. Harry se mordió la lengua para no replicar que así como ese ataque, más podrían pasar si no se detenían a hacer un panorama general de la pos guerra. Sin embargo, se contuvo pues sabía que incluso Ron pensaba que estaba demasiado estresado y paranoico. Su amigo pelirrojo le observó como leyéndole los pensamientos y sonrió alzándose de hombros—. Y ahora, ¿Me dirás para qué fue que me llamaste? Aunque al ver esta pared me puedo hacer una idea. ¿Cómo hiciste para repararlo? ¡Quedó perfecta!

Harry se lo quedó viendo una vez más y negó con la cabeza. En una situación normal, habría llamado a Hermione antes que a Ron para que observara los cambios inusuales en la casa, pero había algo que no le terminaba de convencer y quería conocer la opinión de Ron en todo aquello.

—Eso es lo extraño, no hice nada. Sólo llegué hoy y lo encontré así.

—Entonces, tuvo que ser Hermione. Ella nos dijo que esta semana se encargaría de las reparaciones y que no nos apareciéramos por aquí ¡Finalmente lo consiguió! —Ron exclamó con orgullo, pero al instante se giró a ver a Harry pensativo y preguntó—. Aunque, ¿No crees que es extraño que no nos haya dicho nada?

Y Harry asintió porque todo lo dicho por Ron, fue justo lo mismo que él pensó al llegar a la casa y encontrar tamaña sorpresa en el salón.

* * *

Draco apareció a las tres en punto al frente del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Iba vestido de negro cerrado y esta vez se esmeró por llevar una túnica más disimulada que no llamara tanto la atención de los muggles, sin embargo, sus medidas de precaución fueron innecesarias pues la calle estaba desierta. Ese día le había costado de sobremanera alistarse para salir, tuvo una mañana terrible y apenas entendía el por qué.

No había engominado su cabello rubio sino que lo dejó desordenado y húmedo pues apenas se había duchado treinta minutos antes de salir de casa. Ahora se arrepentía de ello pues sentía que iba a pescar un terrible resfriado. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras que no alcanzó disimular con magia y su piel lucía más pálida de lo normal. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior.

Escuchó un pop a sus espaldas y se giró a ver a Hermione Granger aparecer. Suspiró quedamente pues si él se veía sólo la mitad de mal de lo que ella lo hacía, podía darse por bien servido. Tenía su cabello amarrado en una trenza larga a un lado de su cabeza para disimular su desastre, vestía un abrigo gris manchado de café encima de unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa rojo Gryffindor de mangas largas. Sus botas negras estaban llenas de barro y sus manos descansaban dentro de sus bolsillos. Un par de mechones rebeldes se escapaban del amarre de su cabello y sus ojos cafés lucían cansados y en su rostro no había rastros de una sola gota de maquillaje.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy—dijo dando dos pasos hasta él que la miró de arriba abajo haciéndola enarcar una ceja.

—¿Sabes, Granger? Eres una bruja, esa mancha de ahí puedes retirarla con magia—. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hasta el porche.

—¿Podrías saludar como una persona normal por una maldita vez en tu vida? —rezongó con molestia y le hizo a un lado para subir los escalones con cuidado. Draco sonrió por primera vez en varios días.

—Vaya, parece que alguien tuvo un mal día en la oficina…

Hermione rodó los ojos y con su varita lista fue avanzando por la terraza. Malfoy la seguía a una distancia prudencial. La puerta se salió de sus goznes al abrirla y ella suspiró aliviada porque no había sido muy grave. Una vez en el vestíbulo, le tendió su mano a él que respiró profundo antes de tocarla.

Notó de inmediato que quedó paralizada, era como si al juntar de alguna manera sus cuerpos, ella no pudiera conjurar correctamente la aparición. Era miedo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el tapiz donde estaban todos sus antepasados Black, al instante él los llevó hasta el primer piso donde habían tenido algún avance la última vez.

Hermione le soltó avergonzada por no poder controlar sus emociones al estar con él, por lo que mientras le daba la espalda inspeccionó la pared. Estaba temblando sin control y fue por eso que huyó de su lado. Durante la invasión de dementores esa mañana revivió cada instante de su tortura en la Mansión Malfoy, sólo que por momentos lo veía a él en lugar de Bellatrix empuñando la varita. Fue entonces cuando, pensando en el momento en el que Harry y Ron la abrazaron después de que la batalla terminó, murmuró _Expecto Patronum_ y su nutria juguetona la acompañó hasta llegar a su oficina.

Draco la observó sacar un libro de hechizos de su bolso y hacer dos sencillas florituras con su varita. La punta brilló con una luz opaca y ella comenzó a pasarla por encima de las ramas del árbol que unían los nombres. Pudo ver como sus manos temblaban, así que apartó su vista y se cruzó de brazos.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió encima de un escritorio desvencijado, un montón de sobres vacíos de pergamino. Se veían nuevos y resaltaban en medio de la suciedad del lugar. Se acercó con sigilo hasta el escritorio y, bastó que tomara uno de ellos para que la mesa se desplomara contra el suelo haciéndolos brincar a los dos. Hermione se giró sobresaltada y lo miró acusadora.

—Alguien ha estado aquí— dijo Draco al mostrarle el sobre con el membrete del Ministerio. Ella se acercó y se lo quitó de la mano. Palideció aún más, si es que eso era posible y exclamó apuntando a la puerta con su varita— _¡Homenum Revelio!_

Pero no sucedió nada. Draco la miró confundido.

—¿Qué rayos sucede? —inquirió sin entender. Ella quemó los papeles pero no pudo regresar al tapiz aunque ya respiraba más tranquila.

—Pensé que había alguien oculto. Son cables oficiales del Ministerio, de seguro Harry estuvo aquí antes de enterarse del ataque de esta mañana. Tendré que explicarle nuestros avances en las reparaciones.

Draco la miró espantado, omitiendo los detalles del cara-rajada.

—¿De qué ataque estás hablando? —exclamó mientras ella caminaba por la habitación con cuidado de no tropezar los muebles. Hermione lo miró como midiéndolo, aquello era información confidencial, nada se había dicho a la prensa, al menos hasta que Kingsley estuviera seguro de la causa.

Hermione pudo detectar miedo puro en los ojos grises de Malfoy. Había empuñado sus manos y su cuerpo gritaba que estaba a la defensiva. Sus ojeras se veían aun más profundas y un rictus de rabia se le dibujaba en la mandíbula. No dejaba de perder peso, cada vez que se encontraban, le veía más delgado y menos saludable.

—¿Has estado comiendo bien? —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Él la miró como si estuviera loca y replicó:

—¿Cómo dices…? —ella se dio cuenta del sin sentido de sus palabras. Acababa de cruzar la delgada línea de la privacidad y se arrepentía desde lo más profundo. Entendió que su casa en Belgravia había estado en pleno corazón de la invasión de la mañana, por lo que buscó en el fondo de su abrigo y le tendió una envoltura brillante que cabía dentro de su puño. Él no se movió, desconfiado. Ella avanzó hasta él y tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas. Depositó el pequeño paquete en su palma y retrocedió otra vez hasta el tapiz. Le dio la espalda y procedió a ignorarlo.

Draco observaba de una pieza la media rana de chocolate que ella le había entregado. Más allá de pensar si ella realmente creía que estaba tan hambriento que comería de las sobras que sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo sucio, sabía que aquello no era simplemente eso que parecía.

—Cómelo, te hará bien—dijo ella otra vez concentrada en su tarea. Y Draco, en contra de todo pronóstico, decidió hacerle caso. Quitó el papel brillante y se metió de un bocado la media rana de chocolate en la boca. Al instante, sintió que una calidez casi mágica se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

—Dementores—murmuró él sentándose en el piso sucio de madera y sin importarle que se llenaría de polvo. Ella asintió sin decir palabra— ¿No me piensas decir más nada, cierto? —Hermione negó con la cabeza aun de espaldas a él y sonrió porque Malfoy podía ser un cretino, pero también era un mago astuto e inteligente. Se sorprendió a sí misma por tan disparatado pensamiento. Le oyó suspirar y lo siguiente que sintió fue su presencia a su lado—. ¿Ya terminaste? Es la hora del té y este lugar está hoy más terrorífico que de costumbre.

Hermione rodó los ojos y finalizó el recorrido de su varita en el nombre de Draco en el tapiz. Él miraba la luz encima de las letras y se sintió extraño. Como si algo cosquilloso se le hubiese instalado en el estómago. Volteó a mirarla a ella y el sentimiento se intensificó. Hermione Granger sonreía cerca de él por primera vez desde que podía recordar. Sus ojos se giraron a verlo y brillaron de la emoción, al tiempo que un aro dorado se extendía alrededor de su imagen y su nombre en el árbol genealógico.

—¡Te ha aceptado! —exclamó ella llena de alegría y dando brinquitos cortos. Draco la miró enarcando una ceja— ¡La casa te ha aceptado! Ahora eres de manera oficial el heredero de los Black.

Él no entendía que quería decir aquello, ni tampoco sabía que consecuencias tenía. Sin embargo, si ella estaba feliz debía ser bueno y, de alguna manera que no comprendía, le estaba contagiando de esa felicidad.

—Hurra—dijo sarcástico por lo que ella giró los ojos y Draco sonrió de medio lado como respuesta. Ella hizo señas para que salieran del salón rumbo a las escaleras. Él las miró con desconfianza pero ella le empujó para que bajara, movió su varita suavemente y las lámparas se encendieron llenando el pasillo con luz mortecina.

Cada paso que daba rechinaba bajo sus pies y Draco temía que toda la estructura colapsara si hacía un mal movimiento. Hermione le seguía cada paso y cuando él suspiró de alivio al llegar al vestíbulo, ella saltó de emoción. De alguna manera, que hayan llegado en una pieza hasta esa habitación, parecía un gran logro.

—No sé cómo funcionaba, había una prueba de sangre que aun no hemos hecho. No entiendo, pero la casa te aceptó— Hermione estaba confundida. Faltaba un paso que sabía que involucraba la sangre líquida, roja y real de Malfoy, por eso le había hecho ir. Pero una vez inició los encantamientos, no hubo necesidad—. Esas son buenas noticias.

—Eso lo pude deducir por tu exceso de emoción—dijo él avanzando hasta la puerta—. Como todo te sale tan bien sin mi ayuda, no creo que requieras que venga la próxima semana.

Ella le miró enarcando una ceja y bufó. Salió tras él al exterior y negó vehementemente.

—No es una decisión que tú puedas tomar. Nos vemos el miércoles de la otra semana—terminó ella poniendo los brazos en jarras alrededor de su cintura.

—El jueves—corrigió Draco apenas esbozando una sonrisa burlona, sólo por el placer de llevarle la contraria. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y desapareció.

Draco Malfoy caminó un par de pasos y se desvaneció en el aire rumbo a su casa. Una vez estuvo frente a ella, Walton le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

No se sorprendió al ver a Theodore sentado en su sala de visitas con cuatro puestos de té servidos y humeantes. El chico pelinegro le sonrió y Draco se sorprendió al observar su semblante algo desmejorado. Se le notaban un poco las ojeras y sus ojos verdes y pálidos se veían cansados.

—¿Esperamos a alguien más que como tú se aparece en mi casa sin invitación? —comentó después de chasquear sus dedos y que Walton apareciera a su lado con una reverencia.

—Tan hospitalario como siempre—la voz de Blaise Zabini le sorprendió desde el umbral de la puerta justo antes que una ráfaga de pelo negro saltara a su cuello y le hiciera caer sentado sobre el sillón.

—¡Draco! —chilló Pansy asida a él como si temiera que despareciera de un momento para otro. Él quiso alejarla pero se lo pensó mejor y le correspondió brevemente el abrazo. No los veía desde el funeral de su padre. La chica se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá junto a Blaise—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Draco suspiró bajo la mirada atenta de sus tres amigos, incluida la sonrisa burlona de Theodore.

—Sí, Draco, ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Nott burlón. Él rodó los ojos y ordenó a Walton:

—Llévate el té. Tráenos chocolate caliente a todos—el elfo asintió demasiado contento de tener una orden clara de su amo por primera vez en semanas y desapareció. Ellos le miraron interrogantes y Draco se alzó de hombros. No sabía cómo explicarles a Pansy y a Blaise lo que estaba sucediendo con Granger y la casa de Potter. Recordó la alegría mal disimulada de la castaña al anunciarle su nuevo estatus de líder de la familia, por lo que sonrió sin darse cuenta ni entender por qué. Recordó la media rana de chocolate y sacó de su bolsillo el pedazo de papel metálico donde había estado envuelta. Hizo un mohín con su boca, ni siquiera él entendía lo que estaba pasando, así que miró la neblina que había permanecido todo el día sobre la ciudad y soltó a sus amigos sin pensarlo—. Parece que soy el heredero oficial de la familia Black, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

* * *

 **N/A: Disculpas mil de antemano por la demora. Estoy a la tarea de escribir al menos unos 3 capítulos más para no atrasarme publicando.**

 **Soy débil ante este Harry melancólico e incomprendido, casi que infantil y desamparado que leí en HP and The Cursed Child. O al menos esa impresión dio en mi. Creo que la guerra lo ha dejado cansado. Pronto, espero inyectarle un poco más de acción a esto =D**

 **Espero nos podamos leer en los reviews.**

 **Ldny**


	6. Número 12 Grimmauld Place - Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **I - EL NÚMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

 **6**

Hermione estaba por completo concentrada en el contenido burbujeante del vaso de cristal frente a ella. La cerveza de mantequilla, dorada y dulce, lucía refrescante y apetitosa. Por un momento, se le hizo agua la boca.

Alzó sus ojos cafés y encontró el rostro de Ron, que le sonreía despreocupado. Él estaba echado de cualquier manera sobre la silla de madera incómoda cerca de la barra del bar donde se encontraban. Aquel lugar era conocido como _Lucky Charm_ y quedaba en el número 28 de Restey Road, una callejuela adoquinada que finalizaba en el Callejón Diagon.

Un murmullo suave se alcanzaba a oír por debajo de la música de las Weird Sisters que retumbaba en todo el recinto repleto de magos y brujas jóvenes. Restey Road se había convertido en el epicentro de la recién retomada vida nocturna del mundo mágico londinense.

Ron se limpió con la lengua un bigote de espuma que le quedó tras terminar su cerveza y ocultó a la perfección sus sentimientos de preocupación por sus dos amigos. Harry estaba mirando a la barra, al tiempo que los ignoraba a ambos y Hermione no había dicho palabra desde que había llegado. Carraspeó su garganta y golpeó la mesa con su vaso vacío, con lo que logró sobresaltarlos a los dos.

—Podemos fingir que la pasamos bien—comentó alzándose de hombros y llamando a una de las meseras que se acercó con un cuaderno de notas y una vuelapluma—. Ya saben, por aquello que es viernes en la noche. Otra cerveza de mantequilla para mí—dijo dirigiéndose a la chica que no parecía tener más de 18 años.

—También podemos fingir que no hubo un ataque de dementores esta mañana y que no me di por enterado hasta que leí los reportes oficiales—murmuró Harry antes de empinar su vaso hasta el fondo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Olvida la cerveza de mantequilla—exclamó Ron hacia la mesera y la vuelapluma rasgó sobre el pergamino, tachando la orden—. Que sean dos Whiskeys de Fuego.

Ella asintió y se perdió hasta la barra.

—¿Puedes dejar de sentirte culpable? No tienes por qué hacerlo todo bien—dijo Hermione exasperada. Harry alzó una ceja y también dejó caer su vaso con ruido sobre la mesa de madera rústica. Ron supo enseguida que nada bueno se avecinaba.

—¿Así como tú sí puedes hacerlo todo bien? —replicó Harry y se cruzó de brazos antes de fulminarla con sus ojos verdes brillando de rabia tras los cristales de sus gafas—. Maravilloso trabajo el que hiciste en el tapiz de los Black. Ahora puedes confesarnos que estás tramando y por qué lo ocultaste de nosotros.

Hermione se quedó fría de repente pues había olvidado aquel detalle. Sus amigos habían estado en Grimmauld Place, aun cuando ella había tratado de persuadirlos de lo contrario y Harry, particularmente sensible por su descuido de la mañana, estaba enojado por haber descubierto que trabajaba sola. Aunque _sola_ no era la palabra correcta.

—Dos Whiskeys de Fuego para los héroes—la chica regordeta de cabello negro y corto que los atendía, dejó los vasos en frente de Harry y Ron, sin sentir en lo más mínimo la tensión del ambiente. Hermione tomó su cerveza de mantequilla, desvió los ojos hasta la puerta y los ignoró en breve.

Sin embargo, no demoró en atragantarse con su bebida al ver entrar al abarrotado local la cabeza rubia de Draco Malfoy. Casi que escupió la cerveza y, tras dejar su vaso en la mesa, se limpió con la manga de su camisa sólo para ver a Pansy Parkinson colgar de su brazo, seguida de Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Los guiaron hasta una mesa casi que detrás de la puerta, en un rincón oscuro y algo mal ubicado.

—¿Y bien? —la apuró Ron que también quería escuchar su respuesta. Pero ella no dio para hablar. Se acababa de ver con Malfoy unas horas atrás y la casa le había aceptado como su auténtico heredero. Su objetivo era dedicarse esa noche a investigar qué consecuencias tendría aquello en la herencia legítima de Harry, sin embargo, había cedido a la petición insistente de Ron para ir a relajarse un rato y tomar algo. Tenían meses que no salían a hacer algo normal para variar y ¿Justo tenían que encontrarse a Malfoy y sus amigos? El mundo mágico era un lugar demasiado pequeño.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry siguiendo la dirección de su mirada hacia la entrada del bar—. Oh vaya, Malfoy está aquí. Genial.

Fue el turno de Ron para poner los ojos en blanco. Puso el vaso de Whiskey en la mano de su mejor amigo y apuró un brindis entre los tres.

—Creo que estamos demasiado sensibles—los otros dos casi que rieron por sus palabras—. Harry, Hermione es una bruja asombrosa, no tiene por qué extrañarnos que haya comenzado a resolver el problema de esa maldita casa. Hermione, dale un respiro a Harry… esto no es fácil para ninguno de los tres.

Y todos entendieron a lo que se refería. En _Lucky_ _Charm_ todos los miraban de reojo y a veces los señalaban. Algunos seguramente estaban llenándose de valor para pedirles un autógrafo, otros les enviarían tragos gratis dentro de poco. Era incómodo ser el centro de atención, aun cuando Ron sabía lidiar mejor con ello.

—Debo admitir, Ronald, que tienes toda la razón—dijo Hermione antes de reír despreocupada y hacer chocar los cristales de sus vasos, olvidando, la guerra, sus pérdidas y las maldiciones de sangre por primera vez en semanas—. ¡Salud!

* * *

—No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí… —Draco hizo el amago de levantarse pero Pansy lo asió fuerte de la manga de su túnica por lo que cayó sentado junto a ella de nuevo. Blaise esbozó media sonrisa y llamó a una mesera—. Todos me miran como si fuera a sacar mi varita para maldecirlos en cualquier momento.

—Nadie nos está mirando, de hecho, estamos prácticamente escondidos—comentó Theodore pasando sus ojos por el lugar agitado y bullicioso—. Lamento desinflar tu ego, pero no eres tan interesante.

Ordenaron vino de elfo a pesar de las protestas de Draco que insistió que en su casa tenía las reservas más finas de Inglaterra. No entendía la insistencia de sus amigos en hacerlo salir de su mansión, el único lugar en el mundo en el que podía sentirse medianamente seguro

—No me gustan los lugares tan… comunes, por decirlo de alguna manera—comentó Pansy recibiendo una mirada amarga de la chica que le entregaba sus copas—. Pero aquí se siente algo de vida, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un bar, tomando un trago y bailando un poco?

Nunca, pensó Draco haciendo memoria. De hecho, la última vez que estuvo en un lugar así fue cuando hechizó a aquella chica Gryffindor en las Tres Escobas y las cosas no habían terminado nada bien. De ahí para adelante su vida se había sumergido en un espiral descendente que finalizó con la muerte de su padre y la absolución de sus crímenes. A sus veintiún años se sentía menos joven que todos los que le acompañaban en la mesa.

Theo, que le conocía mejor que lo que él mismo sabía, suspiró comprendiendo todo aquello y comentó para alivianar el ambiente:

— _¿Despiertas el dragón dormido en mí?_ ¿Qué clase de canción es esa? —se referiría a la melodía que retumbaba con un solo de guitarra y que al parecer todos tarareaban por lo bajo. Blaise se alzó de hombros pues, de los cuatro, era quien llevaba una vida más pacífica.

—Fue el tema del verano. A las chicas les gusta.

—Pues a mí me parece horrible, no sé con qué clase de chicas te juntas—replicó Pansy arrugando su boca en un gesto de desagrado.

Muy a su pesar, Draco sonrió. Los había extrañado y dos botellas de vino después seguía pensando lo mismo, aunque ahora Pansy abrazada a Blaise cantara _Ven quémame con tu amor de fuego. Ven y despierta el dragón dormido en mí_ , mientras Theodore sentado junto a él sonreía tranquilo y rellenaba sus copas.

Draco miró su reloj de pulsera, recién pasaba la media noche. Se levantó con lentitud, sabiendo que había bebido más de lo que podía considerarse prudente al estar en un lugar público. Caminó hacia la barra y preguntó al dependiente dónde se encontraba el baño. El hombre le miró un par de segundos más de lo necesario, lo reconoció al final y carraspeó. Le señaló una puerta de madera negra al fondo a la izquierda y siguió en sus asuntos, tratando de no preguntarse por qué un mortífago estaba en su bar en lugar de en Azkabán.

Por su parte, Draco sintió el rechazo de parte del hombre pero tenía suficiente alcohol en su sistema como para que aquello le importara un bledo. Se movió en medio de las mesas mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido, odiaba reconocerlo pero los últimos años le habían cambiado más de lo que podía admitir. Empujó la puerta y se encontró en un pequeño callejón interno de ladrillo rústico, apenas había una lámpara de gas iluminando y un par de sillas frente a otras dos puertas cerradas. La música del local quedaba por fuera de ese pequeño espacio y le dio algo de tranquilidad.

Intentó abrir la puerta que indicaba _Magos_ pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. Mataría a Theodore al día siguiente, ese vino barato había sido la peor elección del mundo. De pronto, sintió el correr del agua y levantó la vista, sin embargo, se abrió la portezuela donde se leía _Brujas_ y apenas alcanzó a disimular su sorpresa.

Sus ojos grises se detuvieron en ella y en la misma mancha de café sobre su abrigo. Pensó en aquello como si fuera una mala broma de la vida y se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo. De alguna forma que no entendía, Hermione Granger insistía en aparecer en su vida de manera intempestiva y en los momentos menos esperados. Como en el funeral de su padre, o el día de su veredicto de libertad o como entonces, cuando luchaba con su vejiga para no hacerse encima.

—Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de limpiarte— fue lo primero que salió de su boca antes de dejarla helada con una mirada que parecía casi relajada.

—¿Es que no tienes modales? ¿Te molestaría mucho intentar alguna vez con un "buenas noches" u "hola"? —él se alzó de hombros para luego cruzarse de brazos en su silla. Hermione notó que había bebido lo suyo. Su rostro lo delataba.

—Pensé que estarías en una biblioteca buscando nuevos hechizos para aventarme contra las paredes de Grimmauld Place. Llegué a pensar que esa era tu idea de diversión.

—Si quisiera estrellarte contra las paredes, no necesitaría buscar nuevos maleficios, ya sé suficientes— replicó ella molesta de tener que darle explicaciones.

—Claro, olvidé que estoy delante de la sabelotodo Granger— el pasado era una cosa deliciosa cuando aún el Señor Tenebroso no había irrumpido en la vida de su familia. Ahora Draco era si acaso, un poco más que un renegado: Demasiado cobarde para los buenos, todo un traidor para los malos. Estaba condenado a ese limbo incómodo para el resto de su vida y, aun así, ver ese rictus de rabia en sus labios, su cabello castaño ensortijado como un nido de pájaro y su nariz levantada en un gesto de indignación; logró transportarlo a épocas más felices, donde él no era más que un mocoso malcriado y ella, una marisabidilla insufrible.

Él sonrió más abiertamente, ella se crispó de furia y trató en vano de contenerse. ¿Qué se suponía que era todo aquello? ¿Por qué reía de aquella manera? Bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Había olvidado la última vez que él la había llamado así, había olvidado como era no temerle a Draco Malfoy por pensar que en cualquier momento podría atacarla por la espalda.

Hermione tragó espeso, indecisa de reconocer sus sentimientos hacia él como temor. Recordó su mirada gris clavada en ella cuando Bellatrix la torturaba sin piedad sobre aquel piso de piedra. Siempre pensó que sus ojos grises la observaban retorcerse llenos de repulsión y odio, casi que alegre por lo que le pasaba. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las heridas sanaban y el juicio se asentaba por encima de la emoción de los malos recuerdos, le parecía que su mirada era más bien de pena y dolor. Ella simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a él y su indiferencia aquel día trágico, mucho menos ahora, que la había insultado y sonreía como si nada; como si no cargaran una pesada historia en sus espaldas, como si él no se hubiese convertido en la única respuesta de un acertijo demasiado complicado incluso para su mente prodigiosa, como si no fueran más que un par de conocidos o, incluso, de compañeros de trabajo que se habían encontrado pasados de copas en el baño de un bar cualquiera un viernes cualquiera.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces después de ver a Draco Malfoy levantarse de su silla y mirarlo de verdad por primera vez en su vida, tras descubrir que, más allá de lo que ella creía, no lo conocía en lo absoluto. Se sintió nerviosa de repente por su presencia frente a ella que le sacaba casi que una cabeza de diferencia.

—Cuida lo que dices Malfoy, porque no me faltan ganas de hacerte volar contra los muros—él sonrió de medio lado y avanzó hasta ella que se odió al sentir que sus manos temblaron por verlo delante suyo, casi que amenazante. Retrocedió y por inercia alcanzó el bolsillo derecho de su túnica. Sin embargo, no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él, su mirada era clara y algo fría, y a pesar su miedo patológico a Malfoy, algo le hacía creer que no le haría daño.

— _Tergeo—_ Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de sobresaltarse. Sin ella darse cuenta, la varita de Draco Malfoy había estado apuntando a su estómago todo el rato y la mancha de café que tenía desde el desayuno, cuando la fría presencia de los dementores había hecho fallar sus manos, acababa de desaparecer de su abrigo. Él dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió con suficiencia. El agua corrió una vez más y Ronald Weasley salió del baño de hombres—. Ahora está mucho mejor.

Y sin ni siquiera dedicar una mirada a un confundido y ebrio Ron, entró al baño y cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a Hermione con la innegable sensación que si hubiese querido hacerle daño, acababa de desperdiciar una maravillosa oportunidad.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos con parsimonia, molesta por el repiqueteo contra el cristal de la ventana. Reconoció al instante que esa cama en la que estaba no era suya y se incorporó bostezando. Se levantó y, luego de tomar su varita, convocó un poco de comida para lechuza y salió al balcón abarrotado de aves.

Se las arregló bastante bien para recoger todas las cartas, alimentar a las aves y limpiar el desorden que ellas habían dejado. Caminó hasta dentro y se miró en el espejo con reprobación. Su cabello estaba alborotado como nunca y había dormido con la misma ropa que había vestido el día anterior. Suspiró tratando de aplastar un poco su pelo con un moño pero, al entender que era inútil, salió hasta la cocina.

Sus dos amigos roncaban aún, Ron tirado sobre el sofá y Harry hecho un ovillo sobre la alfombra usando un cojín de la sala como almohada. Sonrió al verlos y agitó su varita para preparar un poco de café. Se giró hasta la alacena al descubrir que los chicos no tenían ni un gramo en el apartamento, así que buscó el té y dejó que el agua comenzara a hervir.

Eran un poco más de las nueve de la mañana del sábado y Molly los había invitado a almorzar a los tres. A pesar de lo mucho que quería a los Weasley, no le apetecía nada ir a La Madriguera aquel día.

Se sentó con una taza de té negro en sus manos en la mesa de la cocina, cerró sus ojos y, sin planearlo, llegó a su mente la mirada profunda y burlona de Draco Malfoy de la noche anterior. Quizás estaba siendo injusta con él, tal vez debía bajar la guardia y escuchar todo aquello que tenían para decirse, pero desechó rápidamente aquel pensamiento: Era tan simple como que él y ella no tenían ningún tema de conversación común, y el silencio reinante entre ellos en sus encuentros en Grimmauld Place era una prueba de eso.

—Buenos días, Hermione—Harry olía a alcohol. La noche anterior se habían permitido divertirse más de lo que usualmente hacían. Dean y Neville habían aparecido después de la media noche, por lo que la fiesta se alargó más de lo que habían planeado. Ella había estado demasiado impactada por su encuentro con Malfoy como para atreverse a tomar si quiera una cerveza de mantequilla más, ni que decir de probar el Whiskey de Fuego.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —preguntó ella poniéndose de pie rumbo a la estufa—él asintió por respuesta y trató de peinarse su cabello mientras tomaba El Profeta de esa mañana.

—Yo quiero una poción para el dolor de cabeza—murmuró Ron desde el sillón por lo que Hermione sonrió antes de tomar una tercera taza para su otro amigo—. Buenos días.

—Lo hicieron una vez más…—suspiró Harry dejando caer el periódico sobre la mesa. Hermione lo convocó desde la cocina y lo tiró en la basura—. Gracias, es justo ahí donde debe estar.

Uno de los titulares rezaba algo absurdo acerca de ellos tres estando de fiesta en _Lucky Charm_ : Rita Skeeter era una de las razones por la que Harry podría permanecer todos los fines de semana de su vida en La Madriguera alejado del bullicio. Puso los ojos en blanco y recibió de manos de Hermione la taza de té humeante.

—Algún día se aburrirá, Harry. O le lanzaremos una maldición de lengua pegada que le impida hablar el resto de su vida—completó Ron sonriéndole a Hermione que observaba con ternura sus rostros de resaca—. Pero sólo después que vuelva a ponerte como portada de _Corazón de Bruja_. Muero por darle a George un póster tuyo sin camisa de cuerpo completo para ponerlo en la entrada de la tienda. Estamos seguros que atraeremos muchas más clientas así.

Harry escupió su té que salpicó a los otros dos y no pudieron parar de reír hasta que les dolió el estómago.

Hermione estaba relajada y tranquila por lo que no podía sospechar que Draco acababa de despertar en la cama de su casona en Belgravia, con un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho. Sentía que la sangre que corría por sus venas le quemaba por dentro y comenzó a sudar mientras se le escapaba un quejido.

Era un ardor sordo dentro de él que se estaba moviendo por todo su sistema hasta su corazón y apenas tuvo tiempo de murmurar el nombre de Walton que apareció preocupado frente suyo. No sabía que le estaba ocurriendo pero sentía una magia ancestral y poderosa corriendo dentro de él, no podía luchar contra fuera lo que fuese que le estaba pasando, sin embargo estaba seguro de quién era la culpable de aquello.

—Busca… busca a Hermione Granger y tráela hasta aquí— alcanzó a decir antes que todas las luces a su alrededor se apagaran hasta que todo quedó negro y en silencio.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Perdón por este capítulo que subo sin las debidas revisiones. Perdón por el retraso. Responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior mañana en la noche, me encanta leerlas.**

 **N/A 2: Sé que esto va lento, pero si le meto el acelerador podría arruinarlo. Hace mucho que no escribo DrHr.**

 **Besos,  
** **Ldny**


	7. Número 12 Grimmauld Place - Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **I - EL NÚMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

 **7**

Si alguna vez en su vida Hermione se hubiese preguntado cómo luciría la habitación de Draco Malfoy, estaba segura que nunca habría pensado en un lugar parecido al que se encontraba.

No había decoración verde ni plata de Slytherin ni tampoco crudas paredes de piedra. No había colores oscuros ni serpientes bordadas en los doseles de la cama. Era más bien un cuarto amplio y bien iluminado, sin fotografías o retratos, en cuyo centro había una solitaria cama de cuatro postes, en la que podrían caber cómodas tres personas, cubierta con un edredón blanco nieve y encima de la cual brillaba una mancha de sangre del diámetro de un caldero pequeño que lentamente se hacía cada vez más grande.

Hermione corrió apenas soltando la mano de Walton que gritó, histérico, el nombre de su amo. Ella, espantada hasta los huesos, quitó los cobertores de un tirón y encontró el rostro cetrino y sudoroso de Malfoy. Él estaba inconsciente por lo que, sin pensarlo, se aventó sobre la cama y descubrió de dónde venía toda aquella sangre.

La chica no podía dejar de temblar al observar en la mano derecha de Draco su varita débilmente empuñada y en la izquierda un corte limpio y profundo a la altura de su muñeca. No tenía tiempo que perder. Rasgó un pedazo de las finas sábanas de algodón con una mano y sus dientes, mientras que con la otra, presionaba la herida para detener la hemorragia.

—¡Walton! —exclamó hacia el elfo asustadizo—. ¡Trae mi bolso, ahora!

Terminó a las prisas un torniquete muggle, sólo para rebuscar en su mente un hechizo que le ayudara a cicatrizar la herida que había sido abierta con magia y que sólo con magia cerraría. Pasó su varita por su brazo izquierdo murmurando los contrahechizos con la voz quebrada del miedo y sin poder apartar sus ojos de los labios secos y amoratados del rubio. Se apuró al notar que funcionaba, pues la sangre en lugar de salir, se recogía de nuevo hacia adentro del cuerpo.

Walton apareció y ella convocó el frasco de díctamo que siempre cargaba encima. Se quitó como pudo el cabello de su frente y dejó caer primero un par de gotas por encima del torniquete. Dos hilillos de humo blanco ascendieron y sólo hasta ese momento respiró más tranquila. El elfo se acercó a ayudar, retiró la tela manchada de la muñeca de su amo y Hermione dejó caer otras dos gotas. Más humo se levantó de la herida y finalmente cerró por completo.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Draco se removió en la cama, como recobrando despacio la consciencia, por lo que Walton dio un chillido de emoción:

—¡Amo! ¡Walton pensó que lo había perdido! —Hermione suspiró aliviada.

Draco abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentía débil y fuera de sí. Intentó incorporarse pero falló rotundamente. Movió su mirada gris y confundida hasta la persona sentada junto a él en la cama y encontró el rostro de Hermione Granger: sus ojos delataban que estaba muerta de miedo, su nariz estaba perlada por el sudor y toda su frente y mejillas estaban llenas de sangre, aunque no se preocupó por ella ni un poco pues sabía a quién pertenecía. El dolor se había ido, eso era lo único que importaba.

El mundo le dio tres vueltas y apenas pudo contener las náuseas al verla a ella acercase hasta su rostro. ¿Qué rayos pretendía? Sus manos manchadas de rojo se movían directo a su pecho y sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de los suyos. Quiso apartarse pero ninguna de sus extremidades le hacía caso.

Sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de lágrimas y fue entonces cuando sintió un tirón brusco en su pecho adolorido. Hermione acababa de agarrarlo de la camisa de su pijama, lo levantó hasta dejarlo casi sentado sobre la cama y gritó como una loca llena de ira, mientras un llanto de rabia rodaba por sus mejillas:

—¿Estás loco o qué? ¿Qué diablos pensabas cuando te abriste las venas de un tajo? —él ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca antes que ella continuara—. ¡La próxima vez que decidas matarte, no mandes a tu elfo por mí! ¡Maldito loco!

Y hubiera seguido insultándolo si Draco no hubiese caído desmayado otra vez sobre la cama, con algo parecido a una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas en la sala de estar como una leona enjaulada. Estaba sola pues después de lanzarle un _Ennervate_ a Malfoy y que éste se contorsionara como una serpiente del dolor al despertar, mandó a su elfo doméstico a que la echara de la habitación. Maldito engreído. Acababa de salvarle la vida y así le pagaba.

Se detuvo de pronto delante de un espejo antiguo que reposaba al fondo del lugar. Miró con precaución sus manos, llenas de la sangre seca de su otrora enemigo. Se encontró con los ojos de su reflejo y reconoció a aquella adolescente para la que tener ese tipo de aventuras fueron el pan de cada día durante años.

Esbozó media sonrisa, había extrañado eso.

Sacudió su cabeza de repente y sacó su varita para limpiarse el rostro, estaba hecha un desastre y parecía recién salida de una sanguinaria película de terror.

Acababa de lanzar el primer hechizo cuando un crack frente a ella la detuvo.

—Hermione Granger. Sígame. —Ella miró con recelo al elfo y no se movió de su lugar. No había dejado de notar que al igual que el maleducado de su amo, tampoco había dicho por favor.

—Me voy de aquí —dijo ella sin dudar. Walton la miró a los ojos sin parpadear e inclinó su cabeza a un lado sin entender.

—El amo tenía razón con respecto a sus modales ¿Qué clase de bruja decente se precia de rechazar la hospitalidad de la Casa de los Malfoy? —respondió con soberbia el pequeño ser por lo que Hermione hirvió de furia, ignorando el hecho que al parecer era un agradable tema de conversación de cocina entre Draco y su personal de servicio.

—Una bruja cuerda y en pleno uso de sus cinco sentidos. Dime elfo, ¿Te pagan los Malfoy un salario?

El pobre elfo chilló como si se le hubiera aparecido el mismísimo Voldemort y estiro sus orejas para tapar su rostro avergonzado.

—¿Salario? —exclamó indignado—. ¿Qué clase de siervo inútil e interesado fuera Walton, si sus amos le pagaran un salario?

Hermione suspiró preparándose para iniciar una larga discusión con el elfo pero una voz a sus espaldas le detuvo.

—¿Sólo tienes media hora aquí y ya vas a empezar a tratar de sindicalizar a mi servidumbre? —Draco estaba detrás suyo. Se había quitado la camisa de su pijama y reposaba con el pecho descubierto, en contra del marco de la puerta. Su piel lucia tan pálida como se pudiera imaginar, de un color amarillento que delataba su delicado estado de salud.

—¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama? —comenzó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y en tono cansino—. ¿Estás decidido a morir hoy?

—¿Y tú estás decidida a pasear por Londres sucia y ensangrentada? No sé porque presentía que no querrías acompañar a Walton —. De pronto un mareo lo invadió y tuvo que sostenerse del espaldar del amplio sillón. Espero un momento antes de seguir, odiaba dar la impresión de estar desvalido y para su desgracia, en ese momento no podía disimular su terrible estado. Hermione lo notó enseguida y trató de acercarse pero se detuvo a mitad de camino—. Walton, lleva a Granger a lavarse. Yo iré a la cocina,

—Debes subir y descansar. Yo puedo irme a mi casa ahora…—. Pero antes de poder evitarlo, el elfo chasqueo sus dedos y la apareció en frente a una ducha en un baño que brillaba de lo limpio.

—Walton se encargará de su ropa —. Y sin más, volvió a sonar sus dedos y desapareció al tiempo que en la bañera de la esquina comenzó a burbujear una espuma relajante y cálida que se le antojo perfecta.

Sin embargo, Hermione se paró un momento a meditar su extraña situación y, al final, golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano: no había forma alguna en la que accediera voluntariamente a desnudarse si estaba bajo el mismo techo que Draco Malfoy.

Por su parte, él trituraba sin fuerza las escamas de un bolafuego chino mientras reposaba en la cocina sentado en una mesa de madera pesada con el mortero sobre sus rodillas. Trataba de controlarlo, pero sus manos temblaban y creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Draco había perdido demasiada sangre, más de lo que planeó inicialmente, cuando calculó el tiempo que Granger podría tardarse en llegar a ayudarlo y encontrar una solución para el horrible ardor que le consumió tan pronto abrió los ojos.

El dolor era insoportable y podía sentir como cada gota le quemaba por dentro de las venas, como si su cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que la sacara de su sistema. Era una maldición y una muy poderosa, así que más le valía a la sabelotodo buscar una respuesta a su problema pues acuchillarse las muñecas para aliviarse era una solución demasiado drástica para intentarlo una segunda vez. Aunque al menos había funcionado.

Secó con el dorso de su mano el sudor frío que le corría por la frente y añadió el polvillo de escamas de dragón al caldero de latón que hervía en un mechero junto a él. Walton se mantenía en silencio a su lado y le alcanzó un frasco de vidrio que contenía sangre de hipogrifo. Dejó caer diez gotas exactas sobre la mezcla verdosa y humeante, que de inmediato cambio su color a un encendido escarlata. Tomo su varita y, tras suspirar, revolvió cinco veces en contra de las manecillas del reloj, bajó la intensidad del fuego y esperó.

Walton tenía listas cuatro hojas cortadas de tentácula venenosa junto a una daga de plata. Draco las tomó pero bastó sentir su olor para marearse por completo.

—Quizás quieras esperar unos minutos más antes de añadir las hojas a la mezcla —. La voz de Hermione Granger le sorprendió desde el umbral de la puerta. Le dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro y bufó antes de dejar caer el último ingrediente dentro de poción.

—No eres la única que sabe de pociones aquí —replicó Malfoy mientras el contenido del caldero cambiaba de color y mutó a un rojo oscuro.

Hermione avanzó hasta él y le miró con precaución: hasta hace poco tiempo, ese joven de apariencia enfermiza y débil había estado a punto de morir y, aun así, acababa de preparar una poción de complejidad EXTASIS para recuperar la sangre que había perdido. Draco se decidió a ignorar su presencia al tiempo que Walton le pasaba una copa de cristal. Suspiró quedo antes de sumergirla en la poción y, sin darse cabida para pensarlo, se pasó de dos tragos largos su contenido, aguantando las arcadas.

Draco se sintió mejor al instante y su rostro comenzó a recuperar un poco el color perdido. Antes de proponérselo, Hermione suspiró de alivio.

Ella tenía pocos recuerdos de antes de la guerra, o al menos, no se esforzaba en pensar en ellos. De hecho, cuando se presionaba para imaginar como era su vida en épocas más felices descubría que desde su primer año, la gran batalla entre el bien y el mal ya se estaba cociendo de a poco. Hermione ni siquiera le gastaba tiempo a pensar en cómo habían sido las cosas antes de descubrir que era una bruja, cada día esas memorias se ponían más y más borrosas.

Es por todo eso que le parecía demasiado extraño ver a ese hombre delante de ella y convencerse que era aquel mocoso malcriado de once años que iba de aquí para allá en la escuela presumiendo del dinero de su padre y de lo bueno que era en Quidditch.

Draco Malfoy no era ni sombra de lo que ella podía recordar. Él había llegado a un punto de máxima delgadez, su pecho descubierto se veía lánguido y Hermione podía contar con facilidad cada una de las vértebras de su espalda. Sus pómulos estaban más afilados que nunca y sus ojeras marcadas le daban un aspecto preocupante.

No había nada de ese Slytherin orgulloso de antaño, nada de ese adolescente soberbio. O al menos eso creyó hasta que se levantó con dos pasos y se giró hasta quedar frente suyo, levantando la vista y clavando sus ojos grises y profundos en ella.

Eran los mismos ojos altaneros que le miraron con desprecio la primera vez que le llamó sangresucuia en segundo año. Los mismos que la vieron confundidos, delatando su infinita rabia, después que lo abofeteara en tercero. Esos ojos que la observaban, aterrados, cuando lloraba mientras era torturada frente a él en la sala de su mansión.

Quiso evitarlo pero el sólo recuerdo la hizo temblar.

—Me voy. Notificaré al Ministerio. Te deben revisar medimagos e iniciar un tratamiento —. Fue ahora su turno para dar media vuelta y salir de la cocina. Dio grandes zancadas hasta el salón en búsqueda de la chimenea para irse de inmediato—. Un intento de suicidio es algo que no puedo ayudarte a encubrir…

Mientras caminaba, sacó su varita para encender el fuego pero una mano la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la detuvo. Draco la hizo girarse y la atrajo hasta él. Hermione reaccionó de inmediato y apuntó directo a su cuello.

—¿Suicidio? Si quisiera matarme, no estarías aquí en primer lugar —dijo él y enarcó una ceja, mientras relajaba la presión de su mano sin soltarla—. No puedes irte hasta que descubras qué diablos me sucedió.

Ella sacudió su brazo para soltarse pero él no se lo permitió. Sus cuerpos estaban más cerca de lo que era cómodo por lo que le dirigió una mirada furibunda, Draco ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Tomaste tu varita, cortaste tus venas y luego enviaste a tu elfo por mí. Eso suena a un grito desesperado para llamar la atención —. Y así había sido, apenas acababa de salir del apartamento de sus amigos. Había soltado la excusa de ir a arreglarse para el almuerzo en casa de los Weasley y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en frente de su casa que la esperaba vacía, como siempre. Fue entonces cuando Walton apareció en su sala reclamándole que fuera con él. Draco finalmente la soltó y chasqueó la lengua. Esbozó media sonrisa burlona, provocando una oleada de rabia en ella, y respondió:

—Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo, querría yo llamar tu atención? Andar tanto con Potter está haciendo que se te suban los humos a la cabeza —. Movió negativamente la cabeza, como fingiendo decepción—. Creí que ya habías descubierto que si te traje a ti aquí, fue porque eres la directa culpable de todo lo que me pasa. Les advertí que la magia de sangre es algo con lo que es mejor no involucrarse —. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y escuchó en silencio el relato de Malfoy de su despertar agónico. En algún momento, Walton apareció con te caliente y galletas. A ella le pareció inapropiado, era medio día y su estómago rugía de hambre.

—Siéntate, Malfoy.

—Por favor, Granger, por favor. No olvides los modales —replicó él arrastrando las palabras con desdén y mirándola con desprecio. Odiaba su tono mandón y sabihondo, odiaba su vocecita chillona dándole ordenes todo el tiempo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante su descaro y sacó su varita otra vez. Draco obedeció a regañadientes y se dejó caer sobre una butaca sin brazos junto a la chimenea.

Hermione convocó el libro con el que se había estado ayudando todo el tiempo para las investigaciones de Grimmauld Place y se quedó de pie frente a él que la miraba con atención. A pesar de lo que creyó, ella sí se había bañado y limpiado después que se fuera con su elfo. Tenía agarrado su cabello en un moño alto y dos mechones se le escapaban, enmarcando su cara. Sus labios se movían repitiendo en silencio las líneas que leía y fue entonces cuando él se reprendió por estar observando con tanto interés su boca.

Recordó cuando sus dientes eran aún gigantes en la escuela y todo lo que se burlaban de ella en la sala común de Slytherin, la envidia que le despertaba su enorme inteligencia, era ya una cosa del pasado, el golpe que le había dado cuando eran niños ya había dejado de dolerle en su orgullo. Ahora eran un hombre y una mujer cuyo pasado antes de la guerra parecía demasiado lejano, opacado en un ciento por ciento por las heridas aun abiertas en la Mansión Malfoy y la Batalla de Hogwarts.

El tacto de su mano fría sobre su hombro izquierdo lo sobresaltó. El roce de piel con piel fue demasiado incómodo como para ignorarlo. Alzó su vista, de su mano hasta su rostro y encontró sus ojos cafés moviéndose sobre su pecho e ignorando su mirada. Con su varita trazaba círculos encima de su corazón y se movió luego hasta su ombligo. Draco podía sentir sus uñas encima de su piel, al parecer el examen que le estaba haciendo era igual de embarazoso para los dos.

Carraspeó tratando de controlarse y para evitar pensar que la varita de Hermione Granger estaba demasiado cerca de su entrepierna. Fue entonces, cuando comenzó a sentir el mismo dolor de aquella mañana nacer cerca de bajo vientre. Comenzó como una punzada debajo de su ombligo y se fue esparciendo velozmente por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —exclamó Draco tomando sus dos manos de repente y alejándolas de su cuerpo, estaba sudando frío otra vez. La varita de Hermione cayó de sus manos, perdió el equilibrio y terminó de rodillas, sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia y él la miraba furioso. Tan pronto se rompió el conjuro, el dolor desapareció y su semblante se relajó. Ella le miró asustada e intentó dar una respuesta pero apenas podía balbucear palabras inconexas, trataba de explicarse, pero no lo conseguía: Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca de ella, la estaba sosteniendo con fuerza y, sin su varita, estaba por completo indefensa. Sintió ganas de correr hasta que detalló su rostro y lo vio de verdad como era: parecía un chiquillo asustado, inclinado hacia ella, que tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando. Draco intentó evitarlo pero sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos porque finalmente lo reconoció, era el dolor de la muerte. Había algo que estaba comenzando a matarlo y tenía miedo.

—Debemos… debemos ir a Grimmauld Place —fue todo lo que pudo murmurar Hermione, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero él no la soltó ni le permitió alejarse. Ambos sentían sus corazones palpitar desbocados y no podían apartar sus ojos del otro. Hermione se llenó de valor Gryffindor, sabía que todo aquello era su culpa así que con suavidad soltó su mano derecha de su agarre. Sin levantarse y sin dejar de mirarlo, la alzó despacio hasta su rostro y la colocó en su mejilla. Él ni siquiera se alejó cuando lo tocó y con su pulgar ella limpió una lágrima que pretendía escaparse—. Malfoy, tienes que confiar en mí… Vamos.

Pero de repente, toda la habitación se iluminó con llamaradas verdes y ambos se voltearon a ver al recién llegado: Theodore Nott los miraba como si estuvieran cubiertos de moco de trol y plumas de hipogrifo.

—¿Interrumpo…? —fue todo lo que dijo al ver a Draco sentado y frente a él, Hermione Granger, más cerca de lo que era apropiado pero todavía más de lo que le era posible creer. La chica retiró su mano de la mejilla de su amigo y él soltó el agarre de su mano. La cara de Hermione estaba ardiendo de vergüenza y Draco la miró de reojo antes de soltar:

—No es lo que estás pensando —. Entonces Theo se acercó a la mesita en medio de la sala, tomó una taza de té, le puso dos cubos de azúcar y se dejó caer sentado en el sofá. Con una sonrisa maliciosa los miró a ambos, burlón.

—Tranquilo, Draco. Tú no tienes idea de que es lo que yo estoy pensando.

Draco bufó con desesperación y se reprendió internamente por no haber bloqueado aún su chimenea para poner a raya al entrometido de Theodore, por ese bochornoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, por ese inexplicable ritmo acelerado de su corazón cuando sintió la mano de Granger sobre su cara pero, sobre todo, por haberse dejado arrastrar a esa situación, pues sabía desde siempre que haber aceptado ayudar a Granger, había sido una pésima idea desde el primer momento.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.** **Nos leemos en los reviews. Estoy subiendo capítulo cada dos semanas, espero poder hacerlo cada 8 días.**

 **Al menos, esta semana trataré de actualizar mi otro fic Realidades Innegables, que es la verdadera razón por la que volví a FF aunque ahora ya esté cayendo derretida a los pies de ese Dramione.**

 **Me encanta leer sus teorías.**

 **Besos,  
Ldny**


	8. Número 12 Grimmauld Place - Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

 **I - EL NÚMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

 **8**

Theodore observaba impasible la chimenea encendida por donde acaba de desaparecer Draco acompañado de Granger. Estuvo tentado a seguirlos pero al final desistió de la idea pues, aunque no conocía mucho a la Gryffindor, tenía claro lo testarudo que su amigo podía llegar a ser y lo mucho que se molestaría si trataba de descubrir que era lo que se traía entre manos.

Dio un par de vueltas por el salón y agudizó la vista tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lugar que pudiera darle una pista de qué hacía ella, después de un viernes de fiesta, en la casa de los Malfoy. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y sonrió socarrón al descartar rápidamente un encuentro más cercano de los apropiado entre esos dos, sin embargo no dejaba de ser sospechosa la forma en la que se hablaron e, incluso, se tocaron antes de partir:

—No es seguro aquí para ti —había murmurado la castaña cerca al oído de Draco cuando este se sentó en un sillón listo para pretender que no pasaba nada delante de Theodore. Él, a pesar de ello, detalló el semblante enfermizo y el sudor que lo cubría.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le había inquirido él acercándose con lentitud y estirando su mano hasta su frente. Sus dedos apenas alcanzaron a rozarlo antes que Draco, de un manotazo, le apartara.

—Perfectamente —respondió arrastrando cada sílaba y mirando hacia otro lado. Fue en ese momento, cuando Hermione Granger lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad y lo levantó de su asiento, mientras que con su otra mano agitó su varita y prendió el fuego de la chimenea. Arrastró a Draco, caminando con grandes zancadas, y luego de lazar un puñado de polvos Flú, se disculpó a medias y con prisa.

—Lo siento, Nott, pero tenemos un asunto urgente que discutir lejos de aquí. ¡Número doce de Grimmauld Place!

Theodore suspiró al no encontrar nada extraño en la sala vacía y comenzó a pensar en el trágico destino de su amigo Draco Malfoy y en el de su madre, Narcissa, que había aceptado el papel de ser su madre adoptiva y a la cual no había podido ayudar a recuperar a su hijo perdido en su propio sufrimiento.

Él siempre supo que toda su generación se había echado a perder. Unos más que otros, eso era cierto, pero todos habían quedado total y completamente jodidos desde que la última y más importante batalla de esa guerra se había gestado en sus salones de clase y con ellos como soldados.

Era un convencido que si todos seguían haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si no hubiesen muerto amigos, como si sus padres -independiente del bando que defendían- no fuesen más que unos asesinos; bueno, no faltarían en el futuro muchos más aspirantes a Señor Oscuro.

Al igual que muchos otros, Theodore fue una víctima más, con la diferencia que tuvo la astucia suficiente para sobrevivir y no dejarse involucrar en el movimiento mortífago. Siempre fue una vergüenza para su padre, que nunca lo creyó capaz de tomar la marca tenebrosa. Gracias a eso, al finalizar la guerra, sólo tuvo que asistir a un par de audiencias en su contra por torturas contra alumnos menores en Hogwarts. Lo encontraron inocente y libre de cargos por estar actuando bajo la coacción de los hermanos Carrow. Sin embargo, su conciencia no pensaba lo mismo y todas las noches le recordaba los gritos y aullidos de dolor en las mazmorras.

Fue capaz de adaptarse a ambos bandos como una serpiente escurridiza y es por eso que observó siempre con pesar como Draco se hundió en el fango hasta el cuello y sufrió la impotencia de no poder ayudarle en lo absoluto.

La inesperada participación de Narcissa en la batalla final, que muy pocos conocían, le dio la carta de salvación a la familia Malfoy, pero su amigo, como toda su generación ya se había echado a perder y el salvarlo de la desesperanza y hacerle recuperar las ganas de vivir, cuando aún él estaba buscando las suyas, parecía un reto imposible.

Theodore suspiró quedamente y decidió dar una última vuelta por el lugar antes de retirarse. Todo parecía normal en la planta baja y nada le delataba el porqué de la presencia de Hermione Granger en aquel lugar. O al menos así fue hasta que se movió con pasos lentos alrededor de la cocina e inspeccionó con preocupación el contenido de un caldero apagado.

—Walton —llamó al elfo con seguridad aun cuando no sabía si aparecería. Tras escuchar un crack a sus espaldas se giró a cuestionarlo—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—El amo Draco sufrió un accidente esta mañana. Tomó su primera dosis antes de que usted llegara.

Theodore mismo le había enseñado a Draco a elaborar esa poción en séptimo año para ayudar a los alumnos que perdían sangre en las torturas de los Carrow. Era usada normalmente por Sanadores experimentados, como su madre lo había sido.

En aquel instante se arrepintió de haber dejado ir a Granger con Draco. Aunque en ese momento su sexto sentido le indicó que la prisa que ella tenía era real y la urgencia con la que desaparecieron escondía mayores problemas, supo que debía haber insistido en acompañarlos pues nada tenía que ver la comprometedora posición en la que los encontró. Ahora no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba su amigo ni por qué estaba herido. Se suponía que todo el lío de la casa no era más que un pasatiempo inofensivo.

Su cerebro estaba trabajando a millón pero no quiso sacar conclusiones apresuradas, miró a Walton y supo que no le diría más nada. Muy seguramente Draco le habría advertido que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica e hizo aparecer del aire un par de frascos de cristal, vertió en ellos lo que quedaba de la poción reintegradora y se lo ofreció al elfo.

—Ve donde tu amo. Debe volver a tomarla en ocho horas y luego en ocho más. Es mejor prevenir porque no sé cuanta sangre perdió y tú no piensas decírmelo.

—Perdió la suficiente para que todas las precauciones del señor Nott sean justificadas —. Y sin agregar más desapareció en el aire dejando a Theodore convencido que debía encontrarlos. Miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró al saber que debía volver a Malfoy Manor, sin Draco, al almuerzo que Narcissa Malfoy había preparado para ellos. Ni siquiera quiso detenerse a pensar qué excusa le daría la mujer que ahora era lo único parecido a una familia que tenía.

* * *

Hermione sumergió el pañuelo en un bol de agua helada, lo retorció para eliminar el exceso y suspiró sin darse cuenta. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda y detalló con preocupación el rostro de Malfoy: sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y alrededor de su nariz puntiaguda se podía vislumbrar una capa fina de sudor.

Ella dobló con cuidado la tela y la colocó sobre su frente con lo que logró que él diera un respingo, sin embargo se mantuvo en su posición, acostado en la cama desvencijada que un día perteneció a Sirius Black.

—La fiebre no baja —comentó Hermione para sí misma tras ponerse de pie y caminar hasta un escritorio que parecía mantenerse en pie de milagro. Tomó su bolso de cuentas y metió su brazo completo en él. Draco la observaba de reojo mientras trataba de no pensar en toda la suciedad de años acumulada en ese colchón asqueroso donde ella le había obligado a acostarse.

—Dime ahora algo que ya no sepa —respondió él mordaz. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y finalmente sacó su libro _"Magia ancestral: Familia y Sangre"_ del fondo de su bolsa.

Habían llegado a Grimmauld Place tras hacer creer a Theodore que todo estaba bien, pero ambos sabían que el estado de Draco empeoraba cada minuto y ni siquiera tenían claro que era lo que tenía.

—Parece imposible, pero eres mucho más detestable estando enfermo —concluyó ella dejándose caer a los pies de la cama y haciendo que se levantara una ligera nube de polvo que los hizo estornudar a los dos. Él se cubrió con las manos la nariz y al abrir los ojos, disimuló lo mejor que pudo la sorpresa al encontrar sangre en sus dedos.

Se limpió con las sábanas marrones y dejó caer pesadamente sus brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Estaba muriendo, eso era un hecho, pero además por más ilógico que sonara, era Hermione Granger quien trataba de salvarle la vida mientras lo que le mataba era una maldición anónima, un hechizo fantasma hecho por una casa antigua y ruinosa, sin dueños ni nadie que pudiera ayudarles a descifrar el porqué…

—¡Eso es! —exclamó incorporándose y quedando sentado junto a ella, que detuvo su lectura para mirarlo asustada—. Los dueños de esta casa… ¿Quiénes son?

—Los Black —respondió Hermione como si fuera obvio—. Tu familia materna ya prácticamente extinta.

—Una familia mágica no se extingue tan fácil, Granger —dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero ella le detuvo colocando sus manos en su pecho desnudo. El sólo roce de su piel le hizo detener y carraspear. Miró el afiche de Gryffindor raído en la pared para no encontrarse con sus ojos y continuó—. Yo soy un Black, es cierto. El último, quizás. Pero debe haber más, quizás no vivos, pero que aun así que nos puedan ayudar con esto. Esta casa debe ser como Malfoy Manor, la memoria de una familia, los recuerdos de un linaje están en los libros sí, pero también en las imágenes…

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie emocionada:

—¡Los retratos! —Draco vio como sus ojos brillaron y lo siguiente fue su melena castaña perdiéndose escaleras abajo rumbo al vestíbulo. Él la siguió a paso lento, sosteniéndose del pasamanos y arrastrando los pies. Cada vez se sentía más y más débil.

A pesar de que creyó que la encontraría enzarzada en una discusión acalorada con uno o varios antepasados suyos, se sorprendió al encontrarla de pie y en silencio frente a una pared cubierta por una pesada cortina negra que ya se veía gris por el polvo acumulado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él colocándose junto a ella y observándola interrogante.

—Shhh —siseó ella poniéndose el dedo índice sobre los labios para pedirle silencio. Draco la miró confundido.

—¿Qué diablos…? —con un rápido movimiento Hermione se movió hasta él y le puso una mano sobre la boca y otra detrás de su nuca. Sus labios resecos y quebrados rozaron su palma blanca y suave. Fue tanta su impresión que se quedó callado al momento y se dejó envolver por las sensaciones provocadas por aquel toque, siendo la más sorprendente de todas, el palpitar desbocado de su agonizante corazón. Movió sus ojos grises hasta ella que apartó la mirada como avergonzada por algo que él no entendía muy bien, tomó su mano entre las suyas y la apartó. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Hermione no la soltó al exclamar—. Muéstrate.

Una brisa que no venía de ningún lugar sopló por el pasillo y corrió las cortinas a la vez que fuertes aullidos de rabia llenaron la estancia:

—¡SANGRESUCIAS! ¡MALDITOS! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ¡AFRENTA! ¡AFRENTA! ¡TRAIDORES Y SUCIOS MESTIZOS! ¿CÓMO OSAN PISAR CON SUS ASQUEROSOS PIES ESTA NOBLE CASA? ¡FUERA SANGRESUCIAS! ¡FUERA!

Hermione se encogió detrás de él, para el asombro de Draco, que lucía bastante sereno al detallar a la mujer rolliza que gritaba a pulmón herido desde su retrato. Walburga Black siempre había logrado ponerla de nervios, pero aún más desde que no podía evitar señalar su escalofriante parecido con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco avanzó un paso más hasta la pintura, era un simple berrinche, en su casa había visto peores, aunque eso pareciera imposible.

—¿Tía? —dijo con voz clara y fingiendo inocencia sin soltar la mano de Hermione que abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo—. ¿Tía Walburga?

En ese momento la mujer le miró de reojo y se calló. Analizó al hombre frente a ella con ojos empequeñecidos de odio y pareció confundida al verlo agarrado a Hermione.

—¿Lucius…? ¿Lucius Malfoy? —inquirió el retrato rascándose la barbilla con semblante pensativo. Un rictus de dolor cruzó la cara de Draco pero sintió un apretón en sus dedos. Era Hermione dándole ánimo.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo él componiendo una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia. Señaló con la cabeza a la castaña y continuó—. Disculpa por favor a mi servidumbre. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para educar a esta basura de muggles.

La boca de Hermione se abrió con sorpresa mientras que en la de la mujer del retrato se pintó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¡Mi sobrino Draco! Tienes que ser hijo de Lucius y mi hermosa sobrina Narcissa. ¡Pero qué guapo eres!

—Pero qué ciega es… —murmuró Hermione fingiendo arcadas y ganándose un jalón de parte de Draco.

—Estoy en problemas, tía. No tengo mucho tiempo. Ahora soy el legítimo heredero de esta casa… —. Comenzó él que no quería darle muchas largas al asunto, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Imposible. Mi pequeño Regulus continua con nuestro linaje—. Draco miró a Hermione que negó con la cabeza. Volteó a ver a la mujer nuevamente y carraspeó antes de continuar:

—Tía Walburga, tú lo sabes. Tú sabes lo que le paso a…—dudó pues olvidó el nombre. Miró con desesperación a Hermione.

—Regulus —dijo ella en un suspiro.

—A Regulus. Tú sabes que él… que él murió— el cuadro les dio una mirada de ojos enloquecidos, ella negaba con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar sin parar.

—Mi pequeño y honorable Regulus. Él no ha muerto. Estás muy mal, mi querido sobrino, muy mal. Él nunca apareció, pero sé que escapó de Ya-Sabes-Quien. Era muy hábil e inteligente. Lo mejor de mi estirpe. El amor de mi vida. Mi pequeño hijo…

Hermione y Draco casi sintieron pena por la anciana, aunque no existiera más y fuera sólo una pintura. Había muerto sola y en espera de su hijo que nunca volvería, había visto el final de su familia y ahora estaba condenada a una pared de una casa abandonada que se caía a pedazos.

—Fue un héroe —exclamó Hermione antes que Draco pudiera detenerla—. Murió tratando de detener a Voldemort. Fue un hé…

—¡ESCORIA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE A MI? ¡ENGENDRO DE LA TIERRA!

Draco la haló nuevamente y la puso detrás de él en un gesto protector. Su visión se puso borrosa y le costó respirar, algo malo estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo.

—¡Escúchame tía loca! Toda tu familia está muerta —. La anciana Walburga se calló por un momento con espuma en la boca y los ojos llenos de odio—. Y yo lo estaré también si no nos dices por qué a pesar que soy el legítimo heredero del árbol de arriba esta maldita casa me está matando. ¡Este será el verdadero final de los Black! Y esta vez será para siempre.

Walburga lo miró por un instante, midiendo sus palabras y su estúpida valentía. Ese niñato atrevido tenía el mismo cabello rubio que el arrogante de su padre, pero del resto era un Black de los pies a la cabeza: la misma actitud terca y altanera de todos, pero además el mentón de Cygnus, la nariz de Druella, los pómulos de Orión y los ojos grises de Sirius…

Ya recordaba cada vez menos cosas de su vida, era todo negro y oscuro. Vagamente un par de niños pelinegros que jugaban sobre escobas se le venían a la memoria de vez en cuando. Siempre puros, siempre nobles, siempre Black. Una familia mágica con tanto pedigrí no habría de desaparecer tan fácilmente, aunque su corazón de madre doliera destrozado aun después de haber muerto.

—Con el sol en lo alto del cielo habrá de pagarse la deuda en el boreal y en el naciente. En el austral y en poniente. Que tu pureza te salve, Draco Malfoy. Tojous pur.

Y sin más las cortinas se cerraron dejando todo en silencio otra vez.

Draco comenzó a toser sin control y cayó de rodillas sobre el piso de piedra pulida. Hermione se lanzó hasta quedar frente a él y con horror vio sus manos llenas de sangre que escupía.

—Con el sol… en lo alto… medio día —murmuró mientras acomodaba a Draco temblando. Walton apareció en aquel instante con dos botellas de cristal y corrió al lado de su amo que convulsionaba entre toses que le ahogaban cada vez más—. Naciente, boreal… no. Boreal, naciente… Walton acostémoslo aquí. Agua, necesita agua—. Señaló un sillón de tres puestos y se puso junto a él y le cubrió con suavidad la boca con un pañuelo que el elfo le pasó. Draco no paraba de toser sangre y agua—. Medio día, la deuda. Boreal, naciente, austral, poniente… ¡Eso es! Pagar la deuda a medio día, primero al norte, después al oriente, el sur y al final al occidente… Pero, ¿Deuda de qué? —Draco entreabrió los ojos y respiró con dificultad. Levanto con lentitud su mano derecha y señaló el pañuelo manchado de rojo. Hermione negó con la cabeza espantada y se puso de pie caminando de aquí para allá.

—El amo morirá si le extraemos más sangre. El amo está muy débil. El amo morirá… —chillaba Walton sosteniendo la cabeza de Draco. Hermione lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, todo era su culpa. Ella le había obligado a ir hasta Grimmauld Place. Ella le había convencido de ayudarla y ahora él moriría porque ella, en su arrogancia, no quiso medir el peligro ni escuchar sus advertencias.

No podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que aquello sucediera. Si necesitaba sangre de Mafoy, ella sabía dónde conseguirla.

—¡Walton! Tráeme la sangre en las sábanas y en el colchón de Belgravia. Debe funcionar.

Bastó que dijera eso para que él desapareciera mientras la respiración de Draco se volvía más lenta e irregular. Ella apenas alcanzó a arrodillarse a su lado y a lanzarle un _Ennervate_ pues acababa de perder el conocimiento, pero no funcionó. Draco estaba inconsciente y no parecía que pudiera despertar. Walton apareció un frasco de cristal lleno del líquido rojo y espeso. Cómo había hecho el elfo para devolverla a su estado, ella no sabía, y en ese momento, no le importaba.

Era justo mediodía. Se puso de pie y utilizó su varita como brújula. Se dirigió hasta el lado más al norte de la casa y se chocó contra la pared del pasillo donde estaban disecadas las cabezas de viejos elfos domésticos. Hermione luchó contra su repulsión y al quitarlas descubrió el escudo familiar de los Black tallado en piedra al fondo de la repisa.

Vertió sangre sobre la piedra que la absorbió como si estuviera hecha de esponja y desapareció. Corrió guiándose por su varita hasta el extremo de la cocina, abrió la alacena arriba del horno y soltó un grito al ver un par de ratas negras y flacas correr a esconderse. Ahí estaba, en medio de la suciedad, nuevamente el escudo de la familia. Repitió el proceso y sin aliento llegó hasta la pared del rellano de las escaleras: no encontró nada esta vez. Antes de caer presa de la desesperación, supo entonces que debía subir las escaleras a buscar el lado más sur de la casa.

Su varita señalaba la habitación de los esposos Black que sirvió en algún momento de madriguera de Buckbeak. Aun había plumas y porquería de hipogrifo regadas por el lugar que apestaba a zoológico. Con un _Depulso_ estrelló la cama matrimonial contra una pared, y justo en el sitio que estaba oculto por la cabecera encontró el emblema y lo llenó de lo que quedaba de la sangre de Draco.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin aliento, con la presión del tiempo que se agotaba encima y tratando de convencerse que su esfuerzo valía la pena y que Malfoy aún estaba vivo.

Llegó hasta el vestíbulo y lo vio tendido sobre el sillón, no pudo siquiera detallar si su pecho se movía o no. Movió sus ojos por todo el espacio pero no pudo ver nada, faltaba un escudo, el del occidente pero no lo encontraba. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y empezó a golpear cada loza del suelo, oyó un quejido muy bajo de dónde Draco reposaba por lo que su corazón se aceleró con la expectativa de saber que aún no era demasiado tarde.

En eso, Walton apareció frente a ella y la señaló con su dedo amenazante. Por un momento pensó que la atacaría en venganza por estar a punto de ocasionar la muerte de su amo, pero el elfo la apartó a un lado con suavidad y señalando una loza, la única pulida y brillante de todo el lugar dijo:

—Permítame, señorita Hermione Granger —. Y sin más, una pequeña explosión hizo saltar la piedra en mil diminutos pedazos dejando al descubierto el escudo de armas tallado. Hermione, con toda su esperanza puesta en lo que estaba por hacer, vertió las ultimas pocas gotas de sangre, casi coagulada sobre el lugar.

Nada pasó, o al menos eso pensó.

Grimmauld Place crujió como si fuera a caerles encima, la araña que pendía del techo se balanceó de un lado para otro y pedazos de vigas y paredes se desprendieron sobre ellos. Hermione, sentada sobre el piso se cubrió la cabeza con las manos mientras el suelo temblaba y una nube espesa de polvo se levantaba ante ellos. Walton conjuró un hechizo protector sobre Draco que permanecía inconsciente y en silencio.

La casa se desperezaba como si fuera un ser viviente, las puertas se azotaban violentamente y una brisa soplaba dentro como si un huracán hubiese entrado por la puerta. Hermione abrió los ojos, aun cubriéndose el rostro, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el cuerpo de Malfoy flotar por encima del sillón, su boca estaba abierta y de ella, salía un humo negro que subía en espirales y se desvanecía en el aire. La maldición lo abandonaba. ¡Había funcionado!

De pronto, todo acabo como había comenzado. Draco cayó como un bulto encima del sillón, aun inconsciente, por lo que Hermione y Walton corrieron hasta llegar a su lado. Ella tomó su mano para chequear su pulso, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y además, el elfo no dejaba de llorar a los pies de su amo.

Ella se dejó conmover al verlo y no pudo dejar de culparse por lo que había pasado ni un solo momento. Recostó su cabeza encima del abdomen descubierto de Malfoy y comenzó a llorar también, pidiéndole perdón en silencio por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Fue entonces cuando sintió que su pecho subió y bajó despacio, por lo que lloró aún más fuerte.

Estaba vivo. Draco Malfoy estaba vivo, pero de puro milagro.

—Lo siento —dijo entre hipidos y limpiándose el rostro, pero él se mantenía con los párpados cerrados—. Todo esto es mi culpa. Ahora tengo que arreglar este desastre.

Con sus brazos rodeó el cuerpo del Slytherin y tomó la mano del elfo, que la miró sorprendido con sus ojos azules y saltones que estaban inflamados de tanto llorar. Movió su varita y los tres flotaron hasta el porche de Grimmauld Place, donde podrían aparecerse.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de dejarse encandilar por él. Desaparecieron tras un suspiro y la puerta de la casa número 12 se cerró tras ellos con un golpe seco y sordo.

* * *

Caía la tarde cuando una taza de té humeante apareció levitando junto a él que miraba sin mirar el paisaje por la ventana. El tintineo de la porcelana, pareció hacerlo despertar y se giró hasta la joven pelirroja que le miraba tranquila a su lado.

Tomó el pocillo entre sus manos y aspiró el vapor antes de tomar el primer sorbo. Pudo divisar unos cuantos gnomos escondiéndose detrás de la valla del jardín. Tomó otro trago y volvió a llevar sus ojos verdes hasta el rostro impasible de Ginny.

—¿No crees que es extraño? —soltó finalmente Harry esperando que ella pensara lo mismo que él. Como respuesta, Ginny se alzó de hombros y desvió su mirada al jardín.

—Quizás un poco, pero no está mal que de vez en cuando trate de ser impredecible.

—No son tiempos para ser impredecible —replicó Harry molesto. Ella agarró uno de sus largos mechones de cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él.

—No son tiempos para muchas cosas —finalizó ella con una voz tan seria que él casi que se arrepintió de haber dicho nada. Tal vez sí, o tal vez no, Ginny se refería a su no-relación, a su eterna ausencia, a su esclavitud al trabajo, a su obsesión con reparar Grimmauld Place…. En ninguno de esos espacios había habido tiempo para ella, que hacía un año, cansada de los juicios, las persecuciones; pero sobre todo, de la indecisión de Harry, había resuelto ingresar a la plantilla fija de las Holyhead Harpies por lo que debía viajar lejos de su familia en entrenamientos y partidos casi que todo el tiempo.

Eso era algo que Molly Weasley nunca le perdonaría a Harry Potter.

Él suspiró, se tomó todo lo que quedaba del té y dejó la taza vacía en la mesa junto a ellos. No dejaba de ser raro que Hermione no hubiese aparecido al almuerzo familiar que una vez al mes se celebraba en La Madriguera. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, con cielo de la pradera comenzándose a teñir de rosa y con el olor suave y dulce de flores que emanaba del cabello de Ginny, él no quiso pensar en nada de eso.

Pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda y la atrajo a su lado. Ella se quedó tiesa, pero bastaron un par de segundos para que se relajara y dejara caer su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

Ambos se envolvieron en un cómodo abrazo que les hacía extrañar épocas que ni siquiera habían vivido completas.

Harry acarició su espalda y ella alzó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos aunque sabía que eso era permitirse caer en un juego peligroso. Él llevó su otra mano hasta su mejilla y rozó su piel con delicadeza, haciendo que cada célula de su cuerpo recordara que ella era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero en aquel momento, era también lo que más deseaba.

—Ron se quedará aquí hoy —. La invitó disimulado, como siempre, sin compromisos o algo más. Ella se colocó en puntillas, tomó su rostro entre sus palmas y acercó sus labios para besarlo luego de tantos meses que casi se le había olvidado que Harry parecía ser la pieza perdida del rompecabezas que era su cuerpo. Él acarició sus labios lento al principio, saboreándolos con parsimonia. Llevó sus manos hasta su nuca detrás de su cabello y, en menos de un instante, la hizo entreabrir sus labios para que las caricias traviesas de su lengua le borraran de la mente la duda, el miedo y el resentimiento.

Ella mordió suave su labio inferior antes de separarse de él, aunque Harry no le permitió alejarse más de dos centímetros. Había extrañado su boca, sus labios, su aroma. Todo.

Ginny sonrió al ver los cristales empañados de sus gafas y sobre todo sus ojos verdes mostrarse tímidos como siempre. Soltó una risueña carcajada. El Harry tímido no la habría invitado a irse con él esa noche, ese Harry había muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Este era otro nuevo, no mejor, no peor, sólo diferente.

—Yo también me quedaré aquí hoy —terminó ella dándole la espalda y con el pecho doliéndole un poco—. En unos minutos estará lista la cena.

Y él la vio desaparecer tras la puerta sin estar seguro -otra vez- de si esa decisión que había tomado de no estar con ella había sido una buena idea.

* * *

 _ **Tengo una vergüenza terrible con ustedes. No podía actualizar porque me quedé sin licencia de Word y tardé en renovarla.**_

 _ **Les debo las respuestas de varios reviews, pero todos los leo y se los agradezco de corazón.  
**_ _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, yo especialmente lo adoré. Para compesar fue un poco más largo que los demás.  
**_

 _ **Falta poco para que termine este primer arco, planeé 3 y hasta ahora sigo el plan original.**_

 _ **Besos a todos. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Ldny.**_


	9. Número 59 Endell Street - Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

 **II - EL NÚMERO 59 DE ENDELL STREET**

 **9**

Ron se giró con brusquedad al sentir un ruido sordo a sus espaldas. Con la varita empuñada en alto iluminó la oscuridad profunda del túnel del metro de Londres, pero no vio nada a su alrededor. Avanzó un par de pasos más sin bajar la guardia y sintió la vibración sobre las vías que le indicó que el tren se acercaba.

Era un gran enigma para él siquiera tratar de entender cómo hacían los muggles para lograr que ese tubo gigante de acero se moviera con tal velocidad por debajo de la tierra. Cada vez sentía más fuerte el eco del metal chirriante y pudo finalmente visualizar la mole viniendo directo hacia él.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el tren pasó por encima suyo y le traspasó como si fuera un fantasma, pues iba caminando por un sendero mágico diseñado por el Ministerio de Magia para el monitoreo de los túneles del metro que, al ser oscuros, húmedos y solitarios; se convertían en el escondite perfecto de criaturas y magos sin buenas intenciones.

Se acercaba el medio día y quería irse pronto a tomar su almuerzo. No era como si fuera a decírselo a Harry, pero estaba convencido que no encontrarían nada en aquella misión. Las cosas habían estado relativamente calmadas desde la aparición de los dementores hacía más de una semana y él también quería tomarse unas vacaciones.

Su mente viajó de inmediato a el rostro cansado y ojeroso de Hermione, que había aparecido en la oficina el lunes anterior a informarles que había pedido vacaciones a Kingsley y que se iría del país por unos días. A ellos les pareció más que extraño pero ella se negó a darles mayores explicaciones, salvo que visitaría a una anciana historiadora francesa que podría ayudarles con el misterio de Grimmauld Place.

—¿Estás bien? —. Fue la única pregunta que el pelirrojo le hizo a la salida de su despacho. Hermione intentó sonreírle pero su cara delataba gran agotamiento y preocupación. Ron se había inquietado de inmediato.

—Estoy bien, Ron. Gracias por preguntar—. Ella le dio la espalda pero él, en un rapto de atrevimiento, estiró su mano hasta ella y la tomó de la muñeca para que no se alejara. Estaban en el Atrio del Ministerio y su conversación no pasaría desapercibida.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto? —murmuró él mirándola a los ojos antes que ella desviara la vista al suelo y mordiera su labio inferior con cara de estar pensativa. Las cosas entre ellos eran menos incómodas de lo que podían ser después de haber terminado su relación un año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, el mismo día que hacían una fiesta para celebrar que Ginny había aceptado la propuesta de entrar a la plantilla de refuerzo de las Holyhead Harpies.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por arreglar las cosas, los silencios y las lágrimas eran demasiado frecuentes cuando estaban solos. Estaban rotos por dentro y, por más que quisieron creerlo, el amor no había sido el remedio para curar las heridas que a cada uno por aparte les había dejado aquella guerra.

Ron estaba convencido de que el amor sí era la cura y que si lo de ellos no había funcionado era sencillamente porque no era amor de verdad, o al menos, no amor de pareja; pues su amistad había soportado la ruptura.

Llegó a creer que cuando Harry y Ginny terminaron, Hermione finalmente se iría a los brazos de su amigo, pero eso tampoco sucedió. Estaban los tres juntos como siempre pero más solos que nunca.

—Claro que sí, Ronald. ¿Insinúas que les oculto algo? —. Ron sonrió en son de disculpa y le soltó la mano para dejarla ir, otra vez. Hermione le miró de frente y se despidió de prisa al ver que Harry aparecía a lo lejos.

Y fue por esa huida que Ron estuvo más que convencido de que ella les ocultaba algo.

Suspiró sintiéndose cansado y volvió a llevar sus ojos a la oscuridad profunda del túnel. No entendía que hacía ahí, llevaba más de un par de horas caminando y cada vez que se giraba no encontraba más que su sombra siguiéndole. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Se detuvo de repente y se sintió desanimado. No quería seguir en aquella estúpida misión, ni siquiera quería seguir trabajando. Regresaría al Ministerio y renunciaría para siempre, después de la guerra, nada tenía el más absoluto sentido.

Dejó caer el brazo con el que sostenía su varita y con la otra se limpió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? ¿Había sido cuándo pensó en Hermione? ¿O al recordar la guerra? Se sentía inútil y solo en medio de la nada. Sin embargo, se detuvo a pensar un momento cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado y no podía recordarlo.

Sus lágrimas se habían secado casi que al terminar el sepelio de Fred. Comenzar a llorar sin una razón clara era para él muy extraño.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada adicional, pues sus sentidos siempre agudos, aunque en aquel momento medio adormilados, alcanzaron a sentir el ruido de pasos ligeros sobre el piso y apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse y gritar al ver una criatura horrible saltarle encima.

Aquel pequeño cuerpo peludo soltó un gruñido pero ya Ron había vuelto en sí. Se hizo a un lado y las garras del animal apenas le rozaron el brazo rasgando su túnica y abriéndole una herida en la superficie de su piel. Su cuerpo golpeó con pesadez la pared de ladrillos negros y casi enseguida la cabeza siniestra, calva y gris, se giró hasta él para atacarle nuevamente.

A Ron ni siquiera se le ocurrió huir. La oscuridad jugaba en contra suya por lo que conjuró un fuego azul que iluminó todo el pasillo. Entonces pudo al fin ver a la pequeña bestia que si acaso llegaba a tener treinta centímetros. Aunque tenía una cabeza gigante y desproporcionada, no le pareció tan amenazante por lo que le lanzó un par de hechizos que esquivó con rapidez.

—¡Stupefy! —gritó por tercera vez y fallando nuevamente. La desagradable bola de pelos venía nuevamente al ataque cuando él ya desesperado, también corrió hacia él y sin pensarlo, al verlo saltar con sus garras afiladas y sus colmillos listos para devorarlo, le lanzó una patada, como si se tratara de un balón de fútbol muggle, que le estrelló de llenó contra el muro.

La criatura quedó inmóvil en el suelo y la vibración le indicó a Ron que se acercaba otro tren por las vías. Se acercó hasta él con su varita en alto y suspiró en alivio al saberse a salvo, pues el animal yacía inconsciente. Conjuró su patronus para avisar al Ministerio que enviaran una delegación del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y luego hizo aparecer una jaula para encerrarlo y evitar otro ataque.

Lamentaba tener que decir que Harry había tenido la razón y que aquella misión no había sido una pérdida de tiempo después de todo. Hizo un poco de presión sobre la herida de su brazo y se dejó caer en el suelo observando a aquella horrible cosa removerse.

—Definitivamente voy a pedir unas vacaciones —. Y cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás pensando en que un viaje a Rumania a visitar a su hermano quizás podría ayudarle a despejar la mente y a quitarle esa profunda tristeza que tanto los dementores como estos nuevos bichos mágicos estaban usando en su contra.

* * *

Draco se removió sobre la cama y se sintió aliviado pues no recordaba cómo era el no tener un dolor profundo en cada célula de su cuerpo. Hizo el intento de abrir los ojos pero sus párpados le pesaban toneladas. Recobró poco a poco la consciencia y empezaron a llegar a su mente imágenes de Hermione Granger corriendo en la oscuridad de Grimmauld Place.

Movió despacio los dedos de sus pies y se alegró al sentir que su cuerpo le respondía, aunque lento. Al fin abrió los ojos y vio una lámpara blanca y redonda colgar del techo y una cortina de flores que ocultaba la ventana. No estaba en su casa.

Giró su cabeza, no sin dificultad, y apenas pudo reprimir una exclamación al ver a Granger dormida profundamente en una silla de madera. Su tronco estaba torcido hacia la derecha y su cabeza se descolgaba un poco hacía adelante mientras sus brazos cruzados le descansaban sobre el pecho.

Su cabello estaba muy bien peinado por encima de su hombro, cosa que le sorprendió de sobre manera, y en su cara estaba ausente cualquier rastro de preocupación, temor o molestia. No tenía el ceño fruncido ni un mohín en la boca, su nariz no estaba arrugada ni sus ojos empequeñecidos. Estaba relajada, tranquila. Para él, era como si estuviera conociendo una nueva Hermione Granger.

Por primera vez, Draco notó que ella tenía unas cuantas pecas en la parte alta de sus mejillas y un pequeño lunar en la base del cuello. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue que, mientras le hacía aquel examen minucioso a la chica que descansaba junto a él, había logrado incorporarse y su rostro la miraba muy de cerca. Jamás en su vida se había siquiera tomado la molestia de pensar en ella como una mujer y ahora la tenía a tan corta distancia que por fin pudo verla como era: una joven de veinti-pocos años, cansada y de belleza promedio, ni muy fea ni muy bonita. Era una chica normal hasta que abría los ojos y la boca y se convertía en una sabelotodo heroína del mundo mágico.

Llegó a la conclusión que le gustaba más esta nueva versión.

Como si lo hubiera sentido, Hermione se removió en sueños y bostezó con poca delicadeza, miró a Draco sentado en la cama y dio un grito de emoción. Casi, y solo casi, se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo, pero alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo.

—¡Despertaste! —exclamó levantándose de golpe y sin poder disimular su alegría y preocupación—. Gracias a Merlín, qué alivio. ¡Walton!

De inmediato, el pequeño elfo apareció en medio de ellos y comenzó a brincar en la cama lleno de júbilo.

—¡El amo Draco está despierto! ¡El amo Draco está bien! —canturreaba Walton con lágrimas en los ojos. Él los miró incómodo e irguió su espalda antes de echar un vistazo alrededor. Se encontraban en un cuarto pequeño, si se comparaba a las habitaciones de su mansión. Estaba pintado de blanco y azul cielo, había una cómoda con cajones cerrados encima de la cual reposaban fotos mágicas y muggles, en la pared contraria estaba una puerta cerrada que podría ser de un baño y un espejo gigante de marco de plata terminaba el mobiliario del lugar.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó él con voz ronca y profunda, como si no hubiese usado su garganta en días. Hermione se sentó nuevamente sobre la silla y dijo:

—Walton, por favor, ayúdame con la mesa. Vamos a servir el almuerzo —. El elfo asintió y desapareció con un plop. Draco no dejó de notar que _su sirviente_ seguía las órdenes de Granger—. Estamos en mi casa, Malfoy. Tenías ya una semana inconsciente… pensé… llegué a pensar que no lo lograríamos.

Y el escuchar aquella noticia junto con la mención de ellos dos juntos en una frase como un _nosotros_ fue suficiente para darle dolor de cabeza.

Ella se fue de la habitación primero y le dijo que le esperaría en el comedor. Draco salió de la cama y vio su reflejo en el espejo: estaba vestido con una camisa de algodón que tenía un estampado ridículo de París en ella y una sudadera gris que era tan vieja que pensó que se disolvería en la próxima lavada.

Su apariencia no era nada saludable tampoco: sus ojeras estaban igual que siempre y estuvo seguro que si bajaba un kilo más podría morir, esta vez en verdad. Sin embargo, su cabello rubio lucía limpio y su piel la sentía fresca. Si tenía una semana en cama, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Cubrió con una de sus manos su cara y se ruborizó al imaginar a Granger limpiándole el cuerpo o lavando su cabeza. Esa mujer estaba loca.

—No es posible —murmuró al alzar sus ojos y ver su rostro demacrado en el espejo—. Granger no se atrevería a tanto… ¿Bañarme estando inconsciente…?

—Tampoco es tan fea, no es para tanto… —le respondió su reflejo guiñándole un ojo por lo que él dio un bufido y salió de ese lugar de inmediato.

Draco caminó por el pasillo y llegó hasta el comedor. Su estómago rugió y fue entonces cuando notó que se estaba muriendo de hambre por primera vez en meses. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa y Walton estaba dejando dos platos de una sopa de calabaza que olía delicioso.

—Amo Draco —chilló el elfo como si aún no pudiera creer que estaba vivo y frente a él. Draco hizo un movimiento con su mano, como restándole importancia al asunto y se dejó caer en el lugar que estaba al frente de Hermione.

—No seas tan cruel —dijo ella al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de reprobación—. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti —. Draco la ignoró por completo y siguió tomando su sopa. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado una comida. Si miraba hacia atrás todo el tiempo estaba demasiado tensionado como para si quiera pensar en comer, desde los juicios hasta la muerte de su padre. Ahora, después de sobrevivir nuevamente a una catástrofe, se convenció que merecía una comida tranquila al menos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le dejó en paz. Estaba bastante aliviada de que Malfoy hubiera recuperado la conciencia como para empezar a reñirle desde tan pronto. Comieron en silencio hasta que Walton apareció con un lomo de cerdo rostizado, salsa de manzanas y puré de papas.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron al ver los platillos y unió sus manos, dando un aplauso, cosa que sorprendió a Malfoy, que le miró divertido.

—¿Te gusta tener servidumbre mágica? ¿O es que nunca habías probado algo decente? —inquirió él burlón. Ella le miró con desdén y comenzó a servirse.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Por Merlín, procura comportarte mejor con la persona que te salvó la vida, Malfoy —. Él puso sus manos sobre la mesa, enfadado, y la miró desafiante.

—¿Se supone que debo agradecerte? Fuiste tú misma quien me colocó en semejante problema, salvarme era lo mínimo que tenías que hacer…

Hermione estaba molesta, pero ese tonto malcriado no iba a dañar su almuerzo, porque sí, era una bruja talentosa y bastante independiente pero cocinar no era su fuerte, se defendía bien pero siempre terminaba comiendo algo rápido y sencillo. Cocinar para una sola persona, terminaba siendo deprimente.

A pesar de que él estuvo inconsciente toda la semana, Walton y Draco, habían representado algo de compañía para ella, y una compañía silenciosa que Hermione agradecía aún más. Cada mañana antes de desayunar, iba hasta la habitación en la que él se encontraba, le daba las pociones que le habían recetado, hacía un hechizo limpiador en su cabello y le peinaba con cuidado. Después tomaba una toalla húmeda y la pasaba por su cuerpo, le vestía con ropa limpia, con ayuda de Walton, y le aplicaba crema humectante en sus brazos y piernas para evitarle ampollas y llagas por resequedad al estar todo el tiempo acostado.

Volvía a su lado dos o tres veces al día para darle el resto de las pociones, ajustaba la temperatura del cuarto y ordenaba todo con cuidado. Hermione estaba muriendo de la culpa al saber que él estaba así por ella, así que por las noches cuando el insomnio la atacaba, tomaba una silla se ponía junto a su cama y leía en voz alta los pasajes de algún libro hasta quedarse dormida.

Draco Malfoy había sido buena compañía mientras estuvo en coma, pero ahora volvía a ser el arrogante bueno para nada que no soportaba.

—De nada, Malfoy —fue todo lo que Hermione dijo al verlo a los ojos un instante antes de continuar con su comida como si él no la hubiese interrumpido. Él se molestó de sobremanera, sus ojos grises la miraron con furia y, aun débil como estaba, se puso de pie para irse de aquel lugar.

—Sí, Granger. Gracias. Gracias por haber puesto mi pellejo en peligro por culpa de tu estúpida obsesión con esa maldita casa. Walton, nos vamos de aquí.

El elfo doméstico apareció frente de su amo y observó cómo se dispuso a marcharse. Miró desesperado a Hermione como esperando que lo detuviera pero ella, presa de la rabia, seguía comiendo como si aquello no la afectara en lo más mínimo.

—Amo, nosotros, nosotros… no podemos irnos —. Draco se giró a verlo sorprendido, jamás había visto a un elfo refutando su palabra. La criatura temblaba de temor al hablar—. Fue una orden. Walton recibió una orden…

—¿Una orden de quién? ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo, pequeño e insignificante engendro…? —. Pero antes de Hermione pudiera levantarse de la mesa a defender a Walton, la luz de la pequeña chimenea empotrada en la pared contraria de la sala, se tornó verde esmeralda y una figura espigada caminó hasta ellos.

—¡Qué bueno verte de una pieza! Vine tan pronto me avisaron que habías despertado—. Theodore Nott no pudo disimular su alivio al verlo bien. Hermione apenas sonrió al recién llegado y Draco no pudo escapar del abrazo de su amigo que llegó hasta él—. Pero debes volver a tu habitación y descansar. ¿Las medicinas de hoy las tomó puntual? —. Ella asintió y, sin decir palabra, se levantó de la mesa para llevar los platos a la cocina.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —dijo Draco apartando a Theo de su lado y mirando confundido a Hermione que le ignoró de plano.

—Puede que aún esté estudiando, pero soy tu medimago de cabecera. Granger me llamó tan pronto te trajo aquí y gracias a que ha seguido al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, estás vivo todavía —soltó Theodore que sabía que le había bastado despertar para empezar a discutir con la Gryffindor.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, era un fastidio que le recordaran cada cinco minutos que todo era gracias a la sabelotodo. Avanzó hasta la chimenea y buscó en los alrededores el recipiente de los polvos flú.

—Maravilloso, pero yo me voy a mi casa ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas con tu nueva mejor amiga? —soltó con veneno Draco mirando de reojo a Hermione, cruzada de brazos apoyada contra la pared.

Theodor sonrió de medio lado y alzó una ceja:

—Walton —dijo Theo y el elfo apareció a su lado—. Ya le dijiste a tu amo de mis recomendaciones para su recuperación, ¿Cierto?

Él movió negativamente la cabeza y mientras temblaba de miedo dijo:

—Reposo completo, buena alimentación, puntualidad con sus pociones y…

—¿…Y? —siseó Draco entre dientes dando a Theodore una mirada llena de odio.

—…Y no puede abandonar el número 59 de Endell Street.

Hermione esbozó media sonrisa al escuchar su dirección, pero también al ver la cara de desconcierto de Malfoy.

Theodore trató de recobrar su seriedad por un momento, pues Draco le preocupaba de verdad. Suspiró antes de hablar y le dijo a su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza:

—Acabas de salvarte de una maldición por puro milagro. Te hubiesen apresado al instante de haber entrado a San Mungo por andar jugueteando con magia negra. Granger fue bastante astuta al llamarme a mí.

—Tú sabes que esto es su culpa, ¿Verdad? —se quejó Draco dejándose caer sobre un sofá junto a él. Theodore asintió y se alzó de hombros.

—Eso no habría hecho ninguna diferencia —. Draco la miró furioso pero ella puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hasta ellos—. Necesitas terminar tu tratamiento y en ese tiempo no puedes estar solo, así que tú decides: O te quedas aquí con Granger siete días más o te vas a Malfoy Manor y me obligas a contarle todo esto a tu madre. Eso sí, te adelanto que Narcissa está insoportable y no ha sido fácil convencerla de que estás bien cuando tiene ya tanto tiempo sin verte.

Draco cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y ahogó un grito de impotencia. Maldito Nott. Maldita Granger. Todo eso debía ser una broma. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad del sillón y los miró a ambos con arrogancia antes de salir a encerrarse en su cuarto de aquella casa muggle.

—Púdranse los dos —. Y dando grandes zancadas se perdió por el pasillo.

—Oh, Malfoy. Tan encantador como siempre —dijo Hermione con un suspiro y se regresó a la cocina a limpiar un poco.

Walton que había visto todo en silencio, haló con suavidad la esquina del abrigo de Theodore por lo que se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas para verlo a su altura.

—¿El señor Nott cree que es una buena idea vivir aquí estos días? El amo Draco parece llevarse muy mal con la señorita Granger —. Theo sonrió de medio lado y miró a Hermione que estaba de espaldas a él, haciendo un hechizo para fregar los platos. Volteó a ver a Walton y le dijo:

—Confía en mí. Algo bueno ha de salir de esto.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado sobre la cama y miraba un punto fijo en la pared azul celeste como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta. Ya se había duchado y pudo despejar un poco su mente después de eso. Al salir del baño, encontró una muda de ropa limpia sobre su cama. Quería creer que Walton había ido a su casa en Belgravia y le había rescatado un pijama en mejores condiciones que aquella horrible sudadera.

Se levantó en silencio y fue hasta la ventana de la habitación, no había balcón pero los cristales llegaban hasta suelo y podía detallar la pintoresca calle londinense. Parecía que estaban en el centro de la ciudad, el exterior tenía toda la pinta de ser una ruidosa tarde invernal, sin embargo no se escuchaba un solo sonido dentro.

Estaban en un tercer piso, calculó la distancia hasta una carpa roja de algún negocio que estaba en la planta baja y midió la posibilidad de salir lastimado si huía desde la ventana. Todo sería más fácil si tuviera su varita.

—¿Planeas un escape silencioso? —. La voz de Granger a sus espaldas le sobresaltó y le hizo dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. Se giró a verla y la encontró con una bandeja en las manos que tenía al menos media docena de frascos de las más variadas formas y tamaños. Volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana, decidido a ignorarla cuando volvió a escuchar su voz—. Es hora de tus medicinas.

Lo único que Draco deseaba en aquel momento era mandarla al demonio, pero también quería irse de allí por lo que dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta la cama. Se sentó sin mirarla a los ojos y habló arrastrando las palabras:

—¿Dónde está mi varita? Puedo considerar esto como un secuestro si estoy desarmado… —. Ella estaba acomodando los frascos encima de la cómoda y le daba la espalda. Sin que la viera, esbozó una sonrisa quebrada: había temido por ese momento, cuando él le pidiera su varita y ella tuviera que acceder, entregársela y prepararse para convivir con Malfoy bajo el mismo techo, combatiendo con el miedo irracional de creer que la podía atacar en cualquier momento.

—Toma —dijo simplemente y le tendió una caja café. Fue entonces cuando él la vio directo a los ojos, su mirada era gris e indescifrable. Draco recibió el paquete y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, sin abrirlo. Eso le hizo respirar tranquila.

—¿Y bien…? —inquirió él con impaciencia al ver que Granger no se movía de frente suyo. Por un instante ella pareció despertar y comenzó a tenderle dosis de pociones con los más diversos y asquerosos sabores. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y le iba explicando, pero él casi no le prestaba atención.

—Y este es para debilidad general, es dos veces al día. Este otro está limpiando las trazas de magia negra de tu sangre, debes tomarlo otra vez a las dos de la mañana —. Draco la observaba curioso, ella fruncía el ceño antes de pasarle cada frasco y se mordía el labio, pensativa, recordando cada cosa acerca de los remedios. De pronto, ella alzó los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Se sonrojó un poco y carraspeó incómoda antes de continuar—. Ungüento de nervios de dragón. Recuéstate y quita tu camisa, debo ponerlo sobre tu corazón.

Draco se habría molestado en seguir sus órdenes, pero aquello ya era demasiado como para ponerse a discutir. Ambos miraban a lados contrarios cuando él se pasó el suéter por encima de su cabeza y quedó con el pecho desnudo frente a ella.

El silencio era profundo cuando él se acostó sobre la cama y Hermione se inclinó encima suyo. Cerró los ojos para no verla tan cerca y evitar ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. No entendía por qué sentir el tacto de sus manos contra su piel logró descolocarlo de aquella manera.

—¿Para qué dijiste que servía este? —comentó tratando de sonar casual, como si lo cálido de la crema frotando sobre su pecho y sus dedos vagando delicadas a la altura de su hombro no le estuviera acelerando el ritmo de sus latidos. Temió por un segundo que ella lo notara.

—No te lo dije —respondió Hermione agradeciéndole el hecho que rompiera aquella incomodidad que se instaló entre los dos. Tomó más ungüento y siguió con el suave masaje encima de su corazón. Podía sentir su latir irregular y el calor quemando sus manos pero también su rostro—. Está hecho de fibra de nervios de dragón y es efectivo contra la magia oscura, la maldición se instaló en tu corazón, esto lo está limpiando y protegiendo.

—¿Protegiendo? —repitió él como atontado, entrecerró los ojos y se dejó adormilar por la cálida sensación de aquella magia llenando su sistema lentamente. Hermione admiró su rostro relajado por primera vez desde que despertó y asintió despacio.

—Sí, te protege. Del dolor, de lo que pueda quedar de la maldición, de los malos recuerdos. Después de todo este tratamiento, es más bien poco lo que podrás recordar de lo que pasó en Grimmauld Place.

Entonces fue el turno de Draco para asentir. Su corazón latía desbocado pero quería creer que era por la acción de la magia sobre él, que no tenía nada que ver que esa mujer a la que no recordaba sino haber odiado desde siempre, estaba ayudándole a recuperarse de un accidente que casi logra matarlo.

Hermione Granger era todo lo contrario a él y aun así, su mano suave se movía en círculos sobre su pecho haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera como si tuviera fuego por dentro, pero no le quemaba con dolor, más bien le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad.

—¿Te ha ayudado con la conciencia hacer de mi enfermera estos días? ¿No se supone que debes trabajar? —. Él solo quería decir "gracias" pero ese comentario fue lo único que atinó a salir de su boca. Ella bufó y se alejó de él. Draco Malfoy sería siempre el mismo impertinente.

—Sólo lo diré esta vez: sé que fue mi culpa, estoy tratando de remediarlo lo mejor que puedo. No hagas más difícil esto, Malfoy —. Se levantó de golpe de la silla pero entonces Draco estiró su mano derecha y asió la suya, la miró con ojos adormilados y susurró:

—No te vayas. No te detengas. Sólo quédate aquí ahora… —. Él jamás supo de donde salieron aquellas palabras. Llevó sus manos hasta su corazón y cerró sus ojos al volver a sentir su tacto encima de su piel. Hermione no podía moverse así que se sentó nuevamente, sin ser capaz de retirar su mano de encima de él, con un fuerte sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas, y sintiendo el golpeteo acelerado de su propio corazón, pero también el de Malfoy contra su palma.

Su respiración se volvió acompasada y regular. Hermione vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras el sol se ponía. En ese momento se decidió a alejar su mano y, aunque Draco se removió en sueños, no se despertó. Ella suspiró largamente y apretó los dientes con fuerza, aun no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

Un crack ruidoso a sus espaldas le hizo girarse y encontró a Walton con una bandeja llena de té y galletas. Ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza y se fueron a la sala en silencio, una vez allí tomó una taza y trató de calmarse pero algo no estaba bien dentro de ella y no podía entender qué era.

Se sentó a la mesa del comedor y mientras el elfo la miraba con suspicacia, convocó pergamino, pluma y tinta para comenzar a escribir una carta. Debía pedir consejo porque algo le hacía sospechar que las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control y lo que más le preocupaba era que la idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

 ** _Ni para que me disculpo._**

 ** _Sigo en mis enredos pero gracias por leerme. Con este capítulo inicia la segunda parte del fic._**

 ** _Besos!_**

 ** _Ldny_**


	10. Número 59 Endell Street - Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

 **II - EL NÚMERO 59 DE ENDELL STREET**

 **10**

 _Querida madre:_

 _Sigo sin entender por qué te encuentras tan alarmada. Sé que estos tiempos son difíciles pero no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte por mí. Para conservar tu tranquilidad, lo único que tienes que hacer es no prestar atención a nada de lo que diga Theodore._

Draco tachó esa última frase y se revolvió el cabello. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, no entendía porque escribirle una carta a Narcissa le estaba costando tanto. Sin embargo, enseguida lo descifró: estaba mintiendo y mucho.

Aunque ya estaba mejor y había ganado algo de peso, hacer conjuros simples le agotaba demasiado. Pasaba casi que todo el día durmiendo y durante la noche se dedicaba a ver la aguanieve caer en contra de su ventana muggle.

Habían pasado ya seis días desde que despertara del coma y casi que podía cantar victoria e irse de aquella maldita casa. Aun cuando pensaba que la convivencia habría de ser más difícil, la verdad era que rara vez tenía que interactuar con Granger. Ella había comenzado a evitarlo al máximo aunque tampoco había regresado a su trabajo en el Ministerio.

A veces él salía a estirar un poco las piernas y se la encontraba tomando té en la cocina o al pasar por la puerta del otro cuarto que estaba en el pasillo, la veía sentada frente a un escritorio concentrada en la lectura de una infinidad de pergaminos oficiales. Nunca coincidían en sus horarios de comidas y Draco sospechaba que ella lo hacía a propósito para no toparse con él.

Sin embargo, sólo una cosa era un sagrado ritual entre ambos: la toma de medicamentos de la noche. Durante el día Walton aparecía con todos los frascos de pociones que debía tomar a las horas que Theodore le había indicado. Cuatro días atrás le había bajado la dosis del ungüento de nervios de dragón, cosa que le agradeció de sobremanera pues no podía sino odiar la vulnerabilidad que sentía bajo las manos de Granger tres veces al día. Porque sí, era ella misma la que lo hacía. Al final, se redujo a una sola aplicación en la noche.

Draco miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Eran las nueve en punto y en cuestión de segundos, ella entraría cargando una bandeja con sus medicinas. Nueve y cinco. Nueve y diez. Nueve y media. Quiso pensar que estaba preocupado por sí mismo y en lo que le podía pasar si se atrasaba en la toma de sus dosis y no porque Granger no aparecía a su cita diaria.

Se sentó en la cama y tamborileó con sus dedos sobre sus rodillas. Miró su reflejo en el espejo mágico frente a él. Sus brazos y piernas se veían más normales y menos esqueléticos, su pecho y abdomen ya se podían distinguir bajo su camisa de algodón y sus ojos lucían con más brillo y menos hundidos que hasta hacía unos días. Sus ojeras seguían, no obstante, igual de oscuras y profundas.

—¿Qué esperas, campeón? Ve por ella… —le dijo su reflejo lanzándole un beso pícaro. Draco reprimió las ganas de lanzarle un zapato y partirlo en mil pedazos, pero se puso de pie y, antes de detenerse a pensar que aquello era una terrible idea, cruzó el pasillo y empujó la puerta frente a él en absoluto silencio.

Jamás había echado más que un vistazo dentro de aquella habitación cuando pasaba de largo hacia la sala, era por eso por lo que nunca imaginó encontrarse en una biblioteca en lugar de un cuarto de huéspedes.

Hacía muchos días había dejado de atormentarse con la idea que estaba durmiendo en la cama de Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, jamás se detuvo a pensar donde se suponía que ella pasaba las noches. Pues bien, acababa de descubrirlo.

Era una habitación más pequeña, tapizada del piso al techo por libros en cada pared. Tenía una ventana diminuta que daba a la parte posterior del edificio y pilas de libros se acumulaban sobre la alfombra gris del piso. En el centro había un escritorio de madera negra lleno de documentos y libros viejos abiertos de par en par, donde en medio de todos los papeles, descansaba una melena castaña revuelta.

La cabeza de Hermione yacía sobre sus brazos cruzados y su respiración suave y acompasada delataba lo profundo de su sueño. Draco no tenía intención de despertarla y menos al darse cuenta de que no había espacio para una cama en aquel lugar caótico. La pregunta de dónde se suponía que ella había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo se instaló en su cabeza haciéndolo sentir incómodo por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Retrocedió los pasos que había dado dentro de la habitación y estuvo a punto de irse hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención sobre el escritorio: encima de una pila de papeles descansaba un documento con el escudo de armas de su familia sellado en él. La imponente M de los Malfoy brillaba sobre cera plateada en un pergamino con ribetes de oro.

¿En qué rayos estaba metida ahora Granger? Se acercó hasta ella con dos largas zancadas y su malhumor fue in crescendo al descubrir que aquel documento era una copia autenticada de las escrituras de propiedad de Malfoy Manor y sus terrenos en Wiltshire. Se colocó detrás de la silla donde ella se encontraba sentada y ya ni siquiera se molestó en no hacer ruido. Estiró su brazo y tomó el papel para empezar a leerlo: tenía siglos de antigüedad.

Hermione se removió entre sueños pero él no lo notó. Sus ojos estaban enceguecidos de ira al ver que los demás documentos eran borradores de órdenes de inspección y allanamiento del Ministerio de Magia. Arrugó los papeles dentro de su puño y ahogó una maldición: Granger le estaba jugando sucio y el sólo pensamiento de que hasta hacía un par de minutos llegó a estar preocupado por ella, le hizo hervir la sangre.

Trató de contenerse para evitar estrangularla con sus propias manos y se regresó hasta su habitación encerrándose con un portazo. Hermione brincó en su asiento y miró a un lado y otro confundida. Llevó sus ojos hasta el reloj y vio que había dejado pasar la hora de los medicamentos de Malfoy. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a buscarlos pero una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, después de un par de intentos, entendió que estaba cerrada con magia.

Puso los ojos en blanco y dejó la bandeja en el suelo. Sacó su varita y apuntó directo a la cerradura:

— _Alohomora_ —. Y después de un click, la puerta se deslizó con suavidad. A veces no entendía a Draco Malfoy, si es que quería encerrarse para no ser molestado al menos debía haberlo intentado con un hechizo más fuerte. Soltó un suspiró y entró a la habitación pero lo que encontró la dejó de piedra—. Este estúpido desagradecido… —murmuró entre dientes antes de correr a la ventana donde las cortinas de flores se mecían por la brisa invernal que entraba por entre ellas.

Se asomó hacia abajo y vio la acera vacía de su calle. Sus orejas se le congelaron de inmediato. Cerró la ventana y ahogó un grito de impotencia. ¿Por qué todo con Malfoy debía ser tan complicado?

Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, revisó sus cosas y lo único que hacía falta era su varita. Se dejó caer en la cama tratando de pensar qué rayos le había pasado ahora como para huir en medio de su tratamiento. Entonces un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza como un golpe: no había tomado sus medicinas y era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera desplomado en una recaída.

—Maldito imbécil…—exclamó llena de rabia y levantándose de un brinco de la cama.

—Ni que lo digas. Saltó de la cornisa de la ventana para desaparecer —le comentó su reflejo en el espejo mirándose con desinterés las uñas.

Hermione cubrió su cara con las manos y no supo si odió más a Malfoy por testarudo o a ese tonto espejo por cotillero. Salió del cuarto dando grandes pasos y gritó:

—¡Walton!

En tanto, Draco sabía que aquella había sido una mala idea, eso lo tenía claro, pero jamás habría de reconocerlo en voz alta.

Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada en el tronco de un árbol. Frente a él, había un monumento de mármol blanco que había visto un par de veces cuando, en la época de los juicios, se decidía a dar un paseo por el vecindario para despejar su mente antes de ir a dormir.

Dejó caer su cabeza que golpeó contra la madera: era el Marble Arch de los muggles, es decir que estaba en el extremo oeste de Oxford Street. Había logrado aparecerse cerca de su casa de Belgravia pero no lo suficiente. Las luces de Hyde Park iluminaban el sendero en el que se encontraba apenas tenuemente y ya no se alcanzaba a ver a ninguna persona caminando por ahí. Ni muggle ni mago. Odiaba reconocerlo pero necesitaba ayuda y pronto.

Miró su pierna derecha con preocupación y vio que se había escindido parte de su muslo y rodilla cuando, después de lanzarse por la ventana, desapareció en el aire pensando en su casa, pero su magia no fue lo suficientemente consistente para llevarlo a su destino. El dolor era apenas comparable con el frío que tenía. Cerró los ojos un poco y trató de luchar contra su cuerpo pero sabía que iba a desmayarse, envolvió como pudo la herida con su abrigo para detener la hemorragia pero fue inútil. Al final, Draco dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta el piso y se dejó vencer.

Cuando el mundo se le estaba yendo en negro y se arrepentía de haber dejado, en un arranque de ira, la casa de la sabelotodo traidora, sintió dos manos cálidas que le tomaron el rostro. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y encontró su mirada preocupada clavada en él. De inmediato sintió como un hechizo de abrigo lo cubrió y le espantó los escalofríos, sintió su voz apresurada murmurando los encantamientos para ayudarle con su herida y el olor del díctamo sobre la sangre que ella hacía retornara su cuerpo.

Los dedos huesudos de Walton le sostenían la cabeza y podía oír lejanos los sollozos de su elfo. Era curioso que mientras la melena castaña y despeinada de Hermione casi se perdía en la profunda oscuridad de la noche, sí que podía distinguir muy claro un rictus de rabia en sus labios apretados.

—Hurón estúpido… —le alcanzó a escuchar pero en ese momento todas las luces se apagaron.

Despertó de pronto y sobresaltado, estaba mareado por los recuerdos de lo que acababa de pasar. Draco miró a Hermione de pie junto a su cama, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Aún estaba molesto con ella pero sabía que tenía todas las de perder.

—¿Cuántos días dormí esta vez? —preguntó alzando una ceja y mirando alrededor. Ella bufó con impaciencia y se acercó a la cama en dos pasos.

—Sólo han pasado quince minutos, gran idiota. ¿Estás buscando formas de hacer mi vida miserable? ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que salir a buscarte herido en la mitad de la noche?

—Claro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer —siseó Draco con odio—. Buscar la forma de expropiar mis bienes, por ejemplo.

Hermione lo miró confundida y caminó por la habitación en círculos. Su semblante era de agotamiento y decepción, toda aquella situación con Malfoy acababa con sus energías diariamente. Se sentía presa en su propia casa y tenía que actuar de tal forma o de tal otra para que el señorito no se molestara. Pues bien, ya se había hartado.

—¡Husmeaste en mis cosas! —. Fue lo único que atinó a decir ella mientras temblaba de rabia. Ahora fue el turno de Draco de indignarse:

—¿Tus cosas? Explícame, Granger, en qué mundo las escrituras de mi casa son tus cosas —exclamó apretando entre sus puños las sábanas de algodón.

—¿Eres tonto o te haces? —terminó ella de frente a él, inclinándose para estar a su altura y presionando con su dedo índice su hombro derecho—. Habíamos quedado que yo evitaría que perdieras todo en la declaración de tus propiedades para los impuestos de reconstrucción. ¿O es que acaso lo olvidaste? ¿Por qué otra razón me interesaría saber a cuántas familias muggles le robaron la tierra tus antepasados en el siglo XVII?

Draco se quedó mudo de pronto. Tenía la cara de Hermione Granger a un palmo de distancia. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de la molestia y no podía distinguir sus pecas. Ella pareció advertir la cercanía y retrocedió hasta donde estaban las pociones.

—Quien olvidó notificarme de lo que estabas haciendo, fuiste tú —dijo él para cerrar la discusión y evitar verse y sentirse menos patético. Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica sabiéndose vencedora y se alzó de hombros mientras tomaba los medicamentos que descansaban sobre la cómoda.

—Quiero que llegue el día en el que yo, Hermione Granger, te notifique a ti, Slytherin petulante, de lo que hago o deje de hacer. Abre la boca y quítate la camisa.

Draco se turbó aún más con aquellas órdenes. Odiaba que ella le mandara a hacer cualquier cosa y todavía más si lo hacía con ese tono de sabelotodo. Maldijo mentalmente a Theodore que muy bien pudo haberlo llevado a su casa y evitarle este martirio.

Se pasó de un trago tras otro las cuatro pociones que ella le alcanzó y no le bastaría la vida para seguirse recriminando el hecho que ahora le debía más favores a Granger de lo que era prudente para su salud mental.

No sólo le había rescatado en su intento fallido de regresar a su casa estando convaleciente y con su magia aun fallándole, sino que sin que él se lo exigiera estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato por la cual aceptó meterse en todo el meollo de la casa de los Black. Sólo por proteger su fortuna y la de su madre terminaría lo que había comenzado porque podía ser su familia materna, pero eran peligrosos y estaban bastante locos.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se sentó junto a él que ya sabía lo que venía. Cada noche era igual y de sólo pensarlo se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. Aquella sensación no desaparecía, al contrario, se intensificaba con el pasar de los días y esa, que sería su última vez, se sentía como la más insoportable de todas.

El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil cuando ella destapó el frasco, mientras evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual. Clavó sus ojos grises en el movimiento de sus dedos llenos del ungüento y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se agudizaron como por arte de magia cuando sus pieles se rozaron.

Ella lo sentía. Hermione alcanzaba a distinguir sus palpitaciones sobre su piel y como su respiración se volvía irregular, a veces agitada y otras tan suave que apenas se movía su pecho.

Habían optado por el silencio, cuando hablaban, se decían cosas sin mucho sentido. Era el efecto secundario del ungüento: hacía que el sistema nervioso de ambos se sobrecargara y que todas las sensaciones por más pequeñas que fueran se multiplicaran por mil. A Draco le gustaba, aunque después lo negara hasta la muerte. Mientras ella pasaba su palma encima de su corazón, todos los malos recuerdos desaparecían. En aquel momento apenas podía recordar de su accidente cuando se cortó él mismo la muñeca en su casa, y ya no quedaba ni rastro en su mente de nada de lo que pasó en Grimmauld Place.

Draco respiró profundo y aquello hizo que Hermione diera un respingo, deteniendo su toque. Él movió su mano hasta la de ella y la obligó a continuar.

—Esperemos que tu aventura de esta noche no retrase el avance de tu tratamiento —murmuró Hermione con sus ojos fijos en el pecho pálido de Malfoy. Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró de frente pero ella no le correspondió. Draco no podía pensar claro, los nervios de dragón hacían que cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera hipersensible así que al día siguiente trataría de recordarse que debía odiarla por hacerle hablar y decir cosas cuando ya sabían que ese no era el mejor momento para hacerlo:

—Si Theodore extiende el tiempo de este ungüento en particular, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Ella alzó sus ojos ruborizada y lo miró de frente. Retiró su mano de su cuerpo y Draco sintió como si le hubiesen robado toda la energía de repente. Él tomó sus dedos entre los suyos, volvió a llevarlos hasta su pecho y, por primera vez, movió su mano libre hasta el cabello desordenado de Hermione que se alarmó hasta niveles insospechados.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —alcanzó a tartamudear ella, pero no pudo seguir pues su piel se llenó de millones de impulsos eléctricos al sentir las yemas de sus dedos, moverse desde su cabello hasta su mejilla—. Malfoy…

—¿No la sientes…? —preguntó él cerrando los ojos y explorando la sensación. Era la magia: corría dentro de ellos, como agua viva fluyendo, como energía fuerte llenándolos. Era eso que los hacía especiales y diferentes de los muggles.

Sí, sí la sentía, pero no encontraba manera de decírselo. No podía pronunciar palabra. Sólo podía percibir sus dedos cálidos moverse por el contorno de su cara y quería decirle que parara pero jamás había experimentado algo igual.

Sin darse cuenta de en qué momento, las dos manos de Hermione le tocaban, subían de su pecho rumbo a su rostro, acariciando su cuello. Ella se dejó llevar mientras los latidos de ambos sonaban acompasados, ya había vivido algo así y había sido en Grimmauld Place: era magia ancestral, poderosa.

Ambos se mantenían con los ojos cerrados, porque abrirlos significaba encontrar a una persona frente a suyo con la que nunca imaginaron llegar a tener ese tipo de conexión. Sus dedos pequeños pasaron por encima de sus pómulos altos y su mentón puntiagudo. Hermione exploraba con lentitud cada milímetro de su cara mientras él acercaba más su rostro al de ella.

Su piel se puso de gallina y respiró con fuerza al sentir que las manos de Draco bajaron hasta sus hombros y que con su nariz respingada y pequeña tocó sus orejas primero, sus mejillas después para finalmente tocar su propia nariz y acariciarla, suave y una y otra vez.

No lo pensó hasta aquel momento, en el que sus manos estaban en la nuca de él y bajaban a su espalda. No lo pensó hasta ese instante, en el que estaba conociendo ese cuerpo ajeno con los ojos cerrados, pero sus labios estaban cerca, muy cerca, y sus alientos se confundían en esa danza de caricias lánguidas pero precisas.

Sólo entonces, se permitió despertar de aquel ensueño sensorial, donde podía escuchar el crujir de madera y el latir de sus corazones, donde sus cuerpos se habían tocado más de lo imaginado y mucho más de lo permitido, donde no podía negar que se habían vuelto uno solo de una forma más perfecta que apenas algo físico.

Hermione abrió los ojos con lentitud porque la llenó el miedo que pasara algo más, algo que tampoco podría controlar. La realidad la golpeó como una cachetada, no estaba en ninguna realidad cósmica, estaba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama, con sus manos en el cabello de Draco Malfoy y sus rostros unidos en una caricia suave.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados. Y sonreía, sonreía como ella nunca lo había visto sonreir antes.

Entendió entonces la razón de las dosis limitadas de aquella medicina pues funcionaba como una especia de droga que exacerbaba los sentidos y aquella había sido, gracias a Merlín, su toma final.

Se alejó con lentitud para que el cambio abrupto no alarmara demasiado a Malfoy quien era el más afectado por el ungüento. Cuando se encontró a una distancia prudente él abrió los ojos, no lucía perdido pero tampoco era él en sus cinco sentidos.

—Ya me voy a dormir —dijo Hermione intentando ponerse de pie y tras un suave carraspeo. Él vio con sus profundos ojos grises como ella se alejaba y no se lo permitió. La haló de una mano y la hizo caer sentada junto a él.

—No tienes donde dormir —. Draco pensaba, recordaba en medio de su ligero trance un cuarto estrecho y atiborrado de libros, a Hermione descansado mal acomodada sobre un escritorio. Ella negó con la cabeza, evitando pensar en esas palabras como una invitación a dormir con él, y sonrió nerviosa:

—Tranquilo, Draco —. Le llamó por su nombre de pila y su semblante se relajó aun más—. ¿Magia, recuerdas? Puedo conjurar una cama…

Hermione pasó su mano derecha sobre su pecho nuevamente y le empujó con suavidad sobre las almohadas. Él cerró sus ojos despacio y fue quedándose dormido con el masaje como pasaba cada noche.

—Gracias… —murmuró entre sueños cuando Hermione se levantaba para irse de aquel lugar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Ya en el pasillo puso ambas manos en sobre su boca y comenzó a temblar.

No entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar y, aun peor, no entendía como sus sentidos seguían agudizados al punto que seguía escuchando el latido regular del corazón de Draco como si tuviera su oreja sobre su pecho.

Corrió hasta su escritorio y, escribiendo palabras algo inconexas, terminó la carta que había estado a medio hacer toda la semana encima de sus papeles. Las cosas habían pasado de castaño a oscuro porque por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, sentía que sus labios le reclamaban con tristeza el haber sido el único lugar de su rostro que Draco Malfoy no alcanzó a tocar esa noche.

* * *

La cocina en La Madriguera era como un ser con vida propia: los calderos revolvían solos su contenido, la tetera pitaba con el agua caliente, los cuchillos picaban las verduras del omelet del desayuno y Ginny Weasley bostezaba mientras supervisaba que nada se saliera de control en el tiempo que su madre estaba en el jardín recogiendo algunas hierbas aromáticas.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si ella estaría feliz con una vida como que su mamá llevaba. Quizás si alguna vez dejase el orgullo a un lado y aceptara una de las invitaciones a pasar la noche que Harry le hacía cuando se llenaba de valor, tal vez podría terminar casada con él y criando media docena de hijos pelinegros y miopes. Quizás.

Pero Ginny sabía que esa posibilidad se había esfumado con la guerra. Que su sueño infantil de ser una ama de casa feliz se había destrozado al mismo tiempo que todas las personas que amaba se habían encerrado dentro de sí mismas buscando una manera de sanar las heridas abiertas por la maldad.

—Mi pequeña, ¿Ya te ha dejado tu madre encargada de la cocina otra vez? —. Todos menos él. Arthur la saludó desde el umbral de la puerta y sus ojos enmarcados de arrugas -algunas prematuras, otras no- le sonrieron con calidez. Ginny amaba a su padre, amaba sus brazos reconfortantes y sus palabras sabias.

Arthur Weasley fue el único que lloró con ella cada noche en la chimenea recordando a Fred. Sólo él se permitió vivir el duelo y la pérdida de tantos amigos sin usar máscaras de fortaleza y optimismo. Fue su padre quien la acompañó en su impotencia de ver a su madre, a sus hermanos, a Hermione y a Harry apresurarse a reconstruir todo durante la posguerra, con tal afán, que los fueron haciendo a un lado hasta dejarlos por fuera de las murallas que levantaron alrededor de sus corazones.

 _"_ _Ha llegado tu tiempo de sanar"._ Fueron sus palabras al decirle que acababa de aceptar la propuesta de entrar como cazadora suplente de las Holyhead Harpies, aun cuando ni siquiera él sabía que había hecho las pruebas. Pero es que su padre veía sus esfuerzos vanos por recobrar algo de normalidad en su relación con Harry o por acercarse a una cada vez más meditabunda Hermione, incluso él la animó a entrar al departamento de Aurores para estar más tiempo con Ron, pero nada funcionó. Los había perdido.

Arthur sabía que Ginny habría de cansarse pronto, su temperamento y el de su hija eran bastante diferentes, pero ella ya había jugado todas sus cartas y los juicios, la reconstrucción y las persecuciones eran ahora la prioridad de sus amigos pues se habían convertido en su escondite para no lidiar con los propios quiebres que llevaban en su interior.

" _Gracias, papá. Trata de convencer a mamá de que es una buena idea que me vaya de casa…"_

 _"_ _Eso no será tarea fácil. ¿Nada te hará cambiar de opinión, cierto?"_. Ella recibió esa pregunta con dolor. No, Harry no la haría cambiar de opinión, pero lo que más la entristecía era el hecho que él ni siquiera intentaría retenerla. Negó con la cabeza y se secó un par de lágrimas que acababan de salir. Su padre la abrazó y susurró a su oído:

 _"_ _Mi pequeña Ginny, a veces dar un paso al costado es la mayor muestra de amor"_. Y aun en ese momento, viéndolo a los ojos debajo del marco de la puerta de la cocina, todavía no entendía si había sido Harry o ella quien había dado ese paso.

—Prometió no tardarse mucho esta vez —respondió Ginny al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña. Se alzó de hombros antes de continuar—. Igual debo ayudarla con el desayuno y escuchar su charla del porqué debo renunciar al Quidditch y regresar a casa para siempre.

—No la juzgues muy duro —dijo Arthur acercándose hasta su hija y sentándose a su lado—. Cuando tuvimos tantos hijos nunca pensamos quedarnos en la casa solos tan pronto.

Y así era. Bill vivía con su familia en El Refugio, Charlie seguía su carrera en Rumania, Percy había alquilado un pequeño apartamento en los suburbios con unos compañeros de trabajo del Ministerio, Ron nunca volvió a vivir en La Madriguera después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, se quedó un corto tiempo con Harry en el Caldero Chorreante y luego se fueron a vivir en un departamento cerca del centro de Londres y George… De George sabían muy pocas cosas, pero al menos estaba segura de que vivía donde antes había estado el local de Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes en el Callejón Diagon, el negocio, sin embargo, permanecía cerrado.

Ginny suspiró. Al irse de casa, había roto el corazón ya adolorido de su madre. Arthur colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hija para reconfortarla. Estaba en sus dos semanas de permiso por las fiestas, no tenía sentido que estuviera triste o discutiendo con Molly todo el tiempo.

En ese momento una lechuza gris entró planeando por la ventana y aterrizó frente a ella. Ululó suave y le extendió la pata donde llevaba un sobre de pergamino cerrado. Ginny haló el cordón y la carta cayó sobre la mesa. El ave extendió sus alas y voló de regreso por donde había llegado.

Fue hasta el otro extremo de la cocina y sirvió un poco de té para ambos. Se sentó junto a su padre y abrió su mensaje pensando que podía ser una tarjeta de alguna de sus compañeras de equipo deseándole por anticipado una feliz navidad, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su boca cayera abierta cuando terminó de leer.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó su padre con el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada. Es de Hermione. Acaba de volver de sus vacaciones y quiere que nos veamos —. Mintió con naturalidad, tomó un sorbo de su taza, se alzó de hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Caminó rumbo a la sala para buscar su abrigo e irse por Red Flú—. ¿Podrías cuidar que el desayuno no se queme mientras mamá regresa?

Arthur tenía el don de detectar todas y cada una de las mentiras de sus hijos por lo que la siguió en silencio y, justo cuando ella pronunció _número 59 de Endell Street, Hermione Granger_ , él le respondió:

—Por supuesto, Ginevra—. Ella alcanzó a levantar una ceja sorprendida antes de perderse entre llamaradas verdes pues su padre nunca la llamaba por su nombre. Arthur suspiró y volvió solo a la cocina después de que ella desapareció. Tomó su taza caliente y miró el fondo de la misma como tratando de encontrar ahí todas sus respuestas.

Al parecer Ginny había olvidado que hacía un par de meses le había contado que desde que inició su carrera deportiva, no se había cruzado cartas con Hermione ni una sola vez.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Sé que uno de mis principales defectos como escritora es mi irregularidad en las actualizaciones pero esta historia tiene un final en mi cabeza, y eso es una enorme ventaja.**

 **Sólo he estado enredada: Renuncié a mi trabajo y me mudé de país. Ahora vivo en el viejo continente y cada día es una nueva aventura. Espero puedan tenerme paciencia y además, mandarme toda su buena energía.**

 **Lo que pasó aquí entre Draco y Hermione fue muy intenso. Ya veremos como sigue la historia y qué decisiones se tomarán con respecto a Grimmauld Place.**

 **Besos a todos.**

 **Ldny**


	11. Número 59 Endell Street - Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **II - EL NÚMERO 59 DE ENDELL STREET**

 **11**

Percy Weasley se quitó sus gafas de carey cuadradas y masajeó con poca delicadeza el puente de su nariz, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Alzó sus ojos azules hasta Harry Potter que le encaraba de pie de frente a su escritorio y suspiró hastiado.

—¿En serio pretendes que autorice esto? Acabamos de salir una guerra, ¿Quieres tan pronto que comience otra?

Harry apretó sus puños y se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, podía ser el hermano de Ron, pero también era un político y, como tal, no se encontraba dentro de sus personas favoritas.

—Ha pasado ya una semana y el Gabinete Mágico Ruso no nos ha dado ninguna respuesta. Esto es un asunto de seguridad nacional, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo un no —sentenció Percy colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos. Harry se cubrió la cara con sus manos y ahogó una maldición. Ron los observaba tensionado desde el sofá al otro extremo de la oficina—. Harry —continuó en tono apaciguador, al darse cuenta de que no llegarían a ningún acuerdo—, puedo enviar un cable urgente solicitando una respuesta y exigiendo un plazo. Pero de ningún modo autorizaré que tú y un equipo de aurores de élite vayan hasta Rusia a investigar la aparición del Pogrebin. Debemos mantener el protocolo en las relaciones diplomáticas…

—¡Atacó a Ron! —exclamó Harry perdiendo su compostura. Caminó en círculos por el lugar y continuó exasperado—. No hay ninguna razón para que haya un demonio ruso en los túneles del subterráneo de Londres. Al menos, ninguna buena o inofensiva, tenemos que investigar.

—Tenemos que esperar la respuesta del gobierno de Rusia —repitió Percy tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero él parecía ignorarlo mientras murmuraba las desastrosas consecuencias de que se estuviera planeando un ataque a gran escala de algunos seguidores restantes de Voldemort desde el extranjero—. Harry… ¡Harry!

El grito del joven finalmente llamó su atención haciendo que detuviera sus pasos desesperados por todo el lugar.

—Harry —. Ron se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Suspiró quedamente mirando por un momento a su hermano, que ahora era el subdirector del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y luego a su amigo que lucía cansado y aturdido—. Percy tiene razón. Es una bestia de peligrosidad media, no podemos simplemente aparecernos en Rusia a buscar mortífagos disidentes. Esto puede ser obra de magos oscuros pero también de traficantes de animales mágicos, si no estamos seguros, podemos armar todo un lío internacional.

Percy asintió al escuchar por primera vez algo sensato desde que los dos Aurores llegaron a su oficina. Harry suspiró y caminó hasta el sofá donde se dejó caer con pesadez.

—Hagamos algo —comenzó Percy más conciliador—. Asignaré a un asistente para que se encargue personalmente de esto, agilice el tema con nuestros contactos en Rusia y les mantenga informados del avance de la investigación—. Presionó un intercomunicador y habló muy serio—. Señorita Patil, por favor ven a mi oficina.

—Si esto no avanza en una semana, hablaré directamente con Kingsley, Percy —. Fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó ambos codos sobre su escritorio, le miró fijamente y, por primera vez desde que llegaron, cambio su tono a uno menos oficial y de más confianza, casi paternal:

—Escúchame bien, Harry. Te aprecio y eres parte de mi familia, y es por eso mismo que te daré un consejo: No puedes imponernos tu autoridad ni a mí, ni a ningún otro miembro del Ministerio. Tenemos reglas que seguir y, como sabes, estamos todos trabajando para reconstruir este país. No puedes y, sobre todo, no debes tampoco presionar al ministro para que te apoye en todo lo que se te ocurre, no es correcto, aunque tengas buenas intenciones…

Fue interrumpido por tres golpes sucesivos en su puerta y Padma Patil caminó dentro de la oficina después que su jefe le indicara que pasara.

Harry casi que no respondió el saludo de su ex compañera de curso pues las palabras de Percy habían logrado calarle hondo. El tema era urgente, sí, pero ¿Podía ser posible que Ron y Percy tuvieran razón y que él estuviera exagerando? Él tampoco quería siempre pasar por encima de las autoridades del Ministerio… ¿O sí?

—Creo que no es necesario presentarlos. Padma es la nueva pasante del departamento y le asignaré esta tarea. ¿Les parece bien?

Harry no dijo nada. Ron contestó por ambos y le sonrió a la chica.

—Nos parece perfecto. Mejor trabajar con alguien que ya conocemos de antes—. Y al escuchar esas palabras ella se sonrojó y asintió a Percy.

—Y bien —dijo mirándolos a los tres—. ¿En qué debo ayudarlos?

* * *

Café Mode era una pequeña cafetería ubicada en la planta baja del número 59 de Endell Street. Hermione estaba sentada en una de sus mesas de frente a la calle y miraba alternativamente el mantel de cuadros rojos con blanco y los coches que pasaban, en un intento algo inútil de evitar la mirada de Ginny sobre ella.

Su amiga, si es que aún podía llamarla así, había aparecido hacía varios minutos en su chimenea. Hermione sabía que Draco no tardaría en despertarse, así que apenas se tomó el tiempo mínimo para saludarla y se la llevó de la mano escaleras abajo hasta la cafetería de la señora Thompson.

—¿Y cómo ha estado esta temporada? ¿Muchos partidos ganados? —comenzó Hermione tratando de romper el hielo formado entre las dos después de meses sin hablarse. Ginny alzó una ceja y le respondió sin mayor interés.

—Vamos de terceras en el campeonato.

—Oh, qué bien… —. El silencio volvió a caer pesado entre ellas y sólo fue interrumpido por la mesera que les dejó dos capuccinos y una canasta de biscuits sobre la mesa—. ¿Crees que puedan ganar este año la copa nacional?

—En tu carta decías que querías verme con urgencia porque no sabías con quien más hablar. ¿De verdad quieres que nos pongamos a discutir de un deporte que no te interesa en lo más mínimo?

Hermione suspiró y mordió su labio inferior. Todos habían cambiado después de esa última batalla, pero Ginny seguía siendo la misma. Hermione nunca entendió en qué momento comenzaron a alejarse pero de algún modo, Harry, Ron y ella se habían comenzado a encerrar en sí mismos, ahogándose en trabajo; para luego hacerse los tres un grupo más cerrado y compacto de lo que ya eran.

Lo que habían vivido a lo largo de ese año en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, todas sus desventuras y la infinidad de heridas, los habían convertido en algo más que amigos, eran tres sobrevivientes que compartían una misma alma y eso dejaba por fuera a todos los demás, Ginny incluida.

—He encontrado una manera de salvar Grimmauld Place —. Su amiga pelirroja si acaso se molestó en hacer un gesto de desinteresada sorpresa. Esa casa era de Harry y él era un tema que ella no estaba dispuesta a tocar, alzó su taza y, sin mirar a Hermione, tomó un sorbo lento.

—Qué bien —. Las palabras sonaron vacías y Hermione lo sintió. No sabía cómo seguir, no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a esa mujer enfrente de ella que tenía en sus manos una situación que no podía controlar y que no tenía más nadie a quien acudir ni alguien con quien conversar.

No sabía cómo atreverse a siquiera a pronunciar delante de esa Ginny adulta y madura que la quería de vuelta, que sólo hasta ese momento comprendía cuánto la había extrañado. Justo entonces cuando, mintiendo a sus amigos y traicionando todo en cuanto creía, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse frente a una persona considerada, desde todo punto de vista, incorrecta.

Al ver los ojos desinteresados de la pelirroja mirar su café, se sintió decepcionada, era como hablar de tus problemas más íntimos con un extraño. Así se sentía.

Quizás se había equivocado en escribirle a Ginny.

—Encontramos que la clave era encontrar al último heredero de los Black —siguió Hermione tomando aire y llenándose de valentía. Tosió un poco buscando las palabras adecuadas y entrelazó sus manos, en tanto que Ginny la miró con sentimientos encontrados: ¿Quedaba algo de la Hermione que conocía en esa chica frente a ella? Lo único que podía ver era a una mujer nerviosa, que jugaba con sus pulgares tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de expresarse. ¿Desde cuándo se necesitaba ser correcto con los amigos?. En ese momento, en el que se preguntaba a dónde se había ido toda la complicidad y el cariño que hubo entre ellas, Hermione se armó de valor y continuó—. Draco Malfoy.

La taza de Ginny hizo un ruido agudo cuando la dejó sobre el plato. Sus ojos se nublaron recordando un calabozo frío y oscuro debajo de las mazmorras Slytherin. Era una de las salas de tortura de los Carrow, disfrazadas con el elegante título de "Salón de lecciones prácticas de artes oscuras". Ese día ella temblaba casi muerta de frío después de las duchas de agua helada que le habían dado como primer castigo.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —. Ginny se sintió extraña pronunciando ese nombre, lo dijo lento y deteniéndose en cada sílaba. Sonó acompasado, como sus pasos esa noche de marzo, en la que la luz mortecina del pasillo la cegó al abrirse la puerta y sólo pudo escucharlo entrar al pequeño cuarto donde los mortífagos la habían dejado empapada, horas atrás, por haber escupido en la cara de Alecto.

—Accedió a ayudarme, pero tuvimos un accidente y resultó gravemente herido. Fue mi culpa yo…—. Hermione pareció haberse quedado sin palabras. Miró a Ginny que tenía la vista perdida en la vitrina de la cafetería. No encontraba cómo explicarle que ahora Malfoy estaba viviendo con ella—. Tu hermano y Harry no saben nada de esto.

—No diré una palabra —susurró Ginny mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina al recordar la última vez que había usado esas palabras. Él iluminaba con un _Lumos_ en alto el lugar mientras ella titiritaba hecha un ovillo en la esquina, se acercó hasta donde yacía y la tocó con la punta del zapato para ver si estaba consciente. Ginny recordaba haberlo maldecido entre dientes.

Él se agachó para quedar a su altura y, antes que ella pudiera apartarlo, tomó con ambas manos su cara e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. No le iba a dar el gusto de humillarse así que, a pesar de su tener su cuerpo convulsionando por las bajas temperaturas, le sostuvo la mirada y en ese momento sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar. Recuerdos de su infancia, de Harry y de sus años en Hogwarts, se le pasaron por la mente mientras escuchaba clara la voz de Malfoy resonando como un altoparlante sintonizado con el máximo volumen.

 _"_ _Quieren que te mate aquí mismo",_ su voz sonaba quebrada _, "Vas a gritar, tienes que gritar cuando te maldiga",_ él también estaba asustado _, "Te cortaré con esta daga porque esos malditos psicópatas quieren ver correr tu sangre. Dolerá, sangrarás pero no morirás",_ entonces entendió que él estaba dentro de su cabeza _, "Tienes que gritar. Ya alguien fue por ayuda pero no dirás una palabra de esto a nadie, ni a la enfermera ni a nadie, Weasley, o nos matarán a los dos ¿Entendido?"_ ella lo miraba fijo pero no era capaz de decir nada _. "¡No es momento para aladear de tu orgullo! ¡Nos matarán, Weasley! Ni una palabra a nadie ¿Entendido?"_

 _"_ _No diré una palabra"_ respondió ella sólo en su mente, pero para él bastó.

Después de eso sus recuerdos se volvían borrosos. Draco Malfoy había pasado la daga superficialmente por debajo de su mentón y por su costado, después de romper su blusa. Su piel ardía y quemaba, la sangre corría fuera de ella pero, estoica y orgullosa, no emitía ningún sonido por su boca hasta que oyó un grito fuera de la puerta:

 _"_ _Malfoy, eres tan cobarde como tu padre. Nos vamos a divertir con los dos si no eres capaz tampoco de esto"_

Él la miró con desesperación y ella entonces lo entendió todo y empezó a gritar como loca: a sacar todo lo que no había podido gritar antes, por la impotencia de estar encerrada en ese castillo a merced de esos mortífagos, por el abandono de Harry, por el miedo por su vida, la de su familia y la de sus amigos; su garganta dolía al dar alaridos de falso dolor físico pero de verdadero dolor emocional, mientras sus manos empapadas cubrían como podían sus heridas, mientras él apuntado a la pared, y no a ella, exclamaba temblando _Crucio_ y _Sectumsempra_ una y otra vez, mientras ambos actuaban convincentemente en ese juego de muerte que terminó al escuchar una explosión fuera que abrió el portón de par en par y dio pasó a una horrorizada profesora McGonagall dentro del lugar.

—Draco Malfoy es ahora el legítimo heredero de la casa de Sirius y no sé cómo hacer que la propiedad sea válidamente de Harry —. Ginny volvió al presente de sopetón tras tocar la piel debajo de su mentón, donde en algún momento tuvo una herida que, al no haber sido hecha con magia, Madame Pomfrey hizo desaparecer sin dejar una cicatriz. Hermione miró a Ginny directo a los ojos, llenó de aire sus pulmones y terminó—. Malfoy llegó a estar muy grave y debí encargarme de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Ginny mirando de verdad a Hermione por primera vez desde que llegó y, como iluminada a la luz de los recuerdos, pudo reconocer finalmente su vacilación, sus ojos temerosos, sus manos escondidas bajo la mesa, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

Esto no tenía nada que ver con Harry, con la guerra ni con sus traumas. Era su amiga buscándola con desesperación, era su Hermione que volvía a ella después de tanto tiempo. era esa sabelotodo del colegio que estaba derrumbando murallas que había construido alrededor de su corazón.

Se dejó transportar por su mente una vez más, pero esta vez fue a tiempos aun no tan oscuros. Épocas en las que sus historias de adolescentes eran más importantes que sobrevivir. Sonrió de medio lado.

Ella una vez ya había visto a Hermione con esa actitud dudosa y nerviosa, y a pesar de los propios demonios que le habían turbado durante aquella conversación, pudo reencontrar a su amiga, a esa niña de 15 años que después de vacilar por horas se decidió a contarle que Viktor Krum la había besado después del Baile de Navidad.

Ginny, de pronto abrió su boca sorprendida al hacer conjeturas y Hermione, con ese gesto, supo asimismo que su amiga había vuelto y que antes que ella siguiera hablando ya sabía lo que pasaba.

—Draco Malfoy está viviendo conmigo hace quince días. Obviamente Harry y Ron tampoco saben nada de esto —dijo ella al fin tras suspirar y Ginny esbozó una sonrisa agridulce porque si bien siempre esperó recuperar su amistad con Hermione, nunca pensó que también sería gracias a él.

—Tranquila. No diré una palabra — repitió ella recordando esa promesa que le hizo a Malfoy hacía más de 3 años atrás y se alzó de hombros. Hermione suspiró aliviada, pero sabía que con Ginny eso no iba a durar. La pelirroja ató cabos rápidamente y la miró burlona antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café—. Y bien, ¿Ya dormiste con él?

—¡Ginny!

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Si quieren ver la ubicación real en la que me inspiré para la casa de Hermione. londonyingermany es mi Tumblr y ahí subí la imagen, espero pronto familiarizarme con esta red social y añadir más cosas de este fic .**

 **Quisiera decirles que es un capítulo de transición, pero no lo es: Para mi la relacion Ginny-Hermione es muy especial, y siempre he imaginado lo quebrados que quedaron todos los personajes después de la guerra.**

 **Creo que mi vida, lentamente va tomando una rutina y cada día me acostumbro a este nuevo país (Alemania) un poco más. Así que mi promesa de actualizaciones más constantes ya no es falsa.**

 **Espero poder trabajarle a mis demás fics también y terminar esos que tienen años abiertos.**

 **Besos,**

 **Ldny**


	12. Número 59 Endell Street - Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **II - EL NÚMERO 59 DE ENDELL STREET**

 **12**

Draco abrió los ojos esa mañana y se sintió mejor que nunca. En algún momento durante el transcurso de la semana alcanzó a dudar de las capacidades de Theodore como aprendiz de sanador, pero la sensación de alivio que gozaba en aquel momento era gracias a que finalmente su tratamiento había terminado la noche anterior y tras ese pensamiento llegaron a su mente imágenes de lo que había ocurrido después de su escape fallido.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en el espejo de plata. Lucía muy bien y, sin duda alguna, mucho mejor que cualquier día de los últimos 3 años. Pudo ver su pecho desnudo y recordó, en medio de la bruma de su memoria, la manera en que Hermione Granger y él se tocaron. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en cómo él mismo inició el contacto acariciando su cabello y la forma en que ella, temerosa, había caído en ese juego peligroso. Negó con vehemencia con su cabeza y puso ambas manos sobre el colchón, todo aquello debía ser un mal sueño.

—¿Qué rayos fue lo que me pasó…? —murmuró ruborizado.

—Todo se puso muy sexy —le respondió su imagen con media sonrisa lasciva—. Pero llegué a pensar que nos divertiríamos un poco más…

Draco ahogó un grito de rabia y le lanzó una sábana encima para evitar partirlo con un puñetazo. Se levantó y caminó fuera de su habitación, pero le bastó poner un pie en el pasillo y ver la puerta abierta de su estudio para regresar y encerrarse.

¿Por qué se estaba comportando como un adolescente asustadizo?

" _No tienes donde dormir"_. Sus propias palabras retumbaron con eco en su cabeza. Dejó caer su cuerpo en contra de la puerta y golpeó su cabeza con la madera, reprendiéndose. ¿Qué había estado pensando al decir eso? ¿Pretendía acaso que ella pasara la noche en la misma cama con él? Ahora muy seguramente Granger tenía ideas equivocadas y le patearía el trasero por atrevido.

Por un momento pensó en explicarle en detalle lo que sentía cuando ella ponía sus manos sobre él con ese ungüento maldito, así quizás pudiera justificarse por su comportamiento errático, sin embargo, de repente se dio cuenta de lo absurda que era aquella situación: ¿Por qué le importaba a él lo que ella pensara? No eran más que socios con un objetivo común. Ella seguía siendo la amiga de Potter, la chica a la que había humillado sin parar durante 6 años de escuela y que luego se convirtió en la heroína de guerra que fue torturada por su tía en su salón de visitas.

Suspiró girando el pomo de la puerta y llenándose de valentía: las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido entre los dos habían sido detonadas por esa casa, así que entre más pronto terminaran sus asuntos en Grimmauld Place, más rápido podría volver a vivir solo su pacífica vida.

Llegó hasta su estudio con pasos medidos y alzó el mentón antes de recomponer su gesto, todo el maremoto de emociones que había sentido hasta un segundo atrás, seguían agitándose dentro suyo pero su rostro volvía a ser frío y estoico pues no podía demostrarle que, aunque jamás lo dijera en voz alta, había estado más tranquilo durante esa semana en el número 59 de Endell Street que en más de un año de vivir en su mansión en Belgravia.

Sin embargo, sus precauciones fueron en vano, el caótico cuarto estaba vacío, si ignoraba las pilas de libros y cajas amontonadas por todos los rincones. Al parecer el orden no era cualidad que distinguía a los Gryffindors.

Se paseó por el lugar brevemente y se sentó sobre el escritorio. Leyó casi que con descuido los apuntes y anotaciones de sus propiedades en las que ella había estado trabajando.

Al parecer, los abogados del Ministerio estaban decididos a dejarlos sin nada. Suspiró con hastío y siguió pasando sus ojos por el enorme rollo de pergamino oficial que continuaba interminable hasta dentro de una de las gavetas del escritorio. Abrió el cajón y sintió el ruido de cristales agitarse dentro.

Draco observó el interior del mismo, algo extrañado, y encontró múltiples portarretratos apilados al fondo. Sacó uno de ellos y no pudo evitar sonreír burlón al ver la fotografía de una pequeña Hermione de 11 años vestida con su túnica de Hogwarts junto a una pareja que debían ser sus padres. Lucía tal cual él la recordaba, con su cabello oscuro hecho un nido de pájaros y sus grandes dientes frontales adornando su sonrisa estática. Las fotos muggles le daban un poco de miedo.

Siguió hurgando en los cajones y descubrió un par de fotografías más de la familia Granger, al parecer tomadas en el discurrir del tiempo escolar. Ella lucía diferente, más relajada, ahora tenía un semblante más adusto todo el tiempo. Fue entonces cuando en el fondo, sus dedos se toparon con un sobre de papel oscuro con estampas y sellos de Sidney pero sin remitente ni destinatario en él.

Sabía que no era correcto hurgar en sus cosas, pero algo le dio una muy mala espina. Vació el contenido sobre la mesa y una docena de fotos mágicas cayeron desperdigadas sobre la madera: Era la misma pareja de antes, eran los padres de Granger, pero las imágenes se veían extrañas, ajenas, como si hubieran sido tomadas a hurtadillas y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Pudo ver en una a ambos en la playa, en otra tomando un café y, la que más le llamó la atención, fue una que había sido tomada a través de un gran ventanal dentro del cual los dos, vestidos con batas blancas, conversaban con niños pequeños y sus padres en una especie de local.

—¿En qué rayos andas metida, Granger? —murmuró volviendo a colocar todo en su lugar para salir de ahí. Podía estar equivocado, pero esas fotos lucían demasiado sospechosas para su gusto.

Draco caminó hasta el salón y se dejó caer encima de una silla del comedor de cualquier manera. Trataba de atar cabos sobre lo que acababa de ver, sin embargo, antes de siquiera pedirlo, un enorme desayuno apareció frente suyo y le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Walton! —exclamó sin esperanza y el elfo apareció a su lado con una mirada severa.

—¿Amo?

—Me conoces hace 21 años, ¿Crees posible que me coma este cerro de comida?

El elfo le miró e hizo una reverencia.

—Sé que el amo Draco hará su mejor esfuerzo para alimentarse correctamente y así podamos volver a casa —. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido pues lo único que le faltaba era que su propio sirviente le chantajeara.

En eso, Hermione entró agitada por la puerta principal, miró un segundo a los dos que discutían sobre la comida y procedió a ignorarlos para servirse un vaso de agua.

—Buenos días, Malfoy.

—Llegué a pensar que esa puerta era decorativa. ¿Realmente te lleva a algún lugar? ¿No usas sólo la conexión flú para llegar a tu casa?

Hermione rodó e hizo sonar el vaso al dejarlo caer sobre la mesa.

—Dije "buenos días". En serio, ¿No puedes nunca saludar? —. Draco se alzó de hombros y esbozó media sonrisa. Sacarla de sus casillas con el tema del saludo era casi que un ritual.

Se la quedó mirando un poco más del tiempo necesario, vestía un jersey azul encima de una camisa de cuello blanco y, como era usual, no llevaba nada de maquillaje. Su cabello estaba suelto pero limpio y aceptablemente ordenado, lo que le hizo recordar su tacto suave y cálido de la noche anterior. Carraspeó incómodo y tomó el tenedor para intentar comer uno de los tres huevos fritos que Walton había puesto en su plato.

Hermione se dispuso a irse a su estudio, debía seguir leyendo los borradores de citaciones que le enviarían a Malfoy para el avalúo de sus bienes. Los había conseguido gracias a un par de favores que le debían en el Ministerio y estaba segura de que, tarde o temprano, alguien descubriría lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir pensando en cómo limpiar su rastro en el sabotaje al Plan de Recuperación Económica de la Posguerra, llamas verdes llenaron el salón y la figura elegante y espigada de Theodore Nott hizo su aparición. Su gesto, usualmente tranquilo y neutro, se veía un poco alterado a los ojos de Hermione.

—Buenos días, Granger —. Ella lo miró y asintió como respuesta, pero él estaba concentrado en Malfoy—. Me alarma tu falta de sentido común, Draco —. Su tono era frío y cortante, tanto que hizo que el rubio alzara una ceja y encontrara la excusa perfecta para dejar su comida a un lado—. Fui bastante claro cuando te dije que no podías moverte de aquí y ¿Lo próximo que se te ocurre es tratar de escapar apareciéndote en medio de la noche?

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de lanzar una mirada furibunda a Hermione, al parecer la sabelotodo no podía guardarse nada.

—No pasó nada, Theodore —comenzó él, modulando la ira y arrastrando las palabras—. Aquí estoy y estoy bien. Mejor que nunca, de hecho. Resulta que tus lecciones en San Mungo sí que han servido.

Theodore sonrió ofendido, a veces se preguntaba cómo había hecho para ser amigo de semejante imbécil toda la vida. Caminó hasta la mesa y abrió su maletín, buscó algo dentro y dejó caer una carta junto a Draco.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Pero tenemos que darle crédito también a quien te ha cuidado todo este tiempo—. Miró a Hermione por un segundo que supo de inmediato que debió haberse ido a su cuarto en lugar de permanecer ahí—, y a la calidad de las medicinas. ¿Cómo te fue con la pomada de nervios de dragón? Es un ungüento muy poderoso, supongo que has logrado gozar de sus efectos —. Hermione le miró espantada y Draco alzó ambas cejas antes de cruzarse de brazos a la defensiva. Theodore sonrió satisfecho y cerró su maletín—. Tu madre está muy preocupada, por amor a Merlín, envíale una carta.

Theodore se alzó de hombros, mientras que Draco, aun molesto, se ponía de pie para regresar a su habitación.

Un silencio pesado y molesto cayó entre los tres. Las palabras de Theodore sobre las medicinas aún se sentían en el aire y él podía sentir la incomodidad de ambos. Miró por un momento a Hermione Granger y luego a Draco. Ella lucía sonrojada como una quinceañera y se permitió esbozar media sonrisa burlona.

No sabía qué había pasado entre esos dos durante los días de convivencia, pero recordaba claramente la horrible expresión de preocupación que ella tenía cuando le buscó esa tarde para pedir ayuda. Granger era indiscutiblemente hábil e inteligente, ni siquiera supo cómo se le ocurrió contactarlo justo a él ni mucho menos como sabía que era aprendiz en San Mungo. Sólo la vio llegar al consultorio que compartía con otros estudiantes, temblando y con las lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

" _Nott, ven conmigo"._ Él recordaba haber alzado una ceja y bajar la historia clínica que leía para sorprenderse con su presencia.

 _"_ _¿Perdona?"._ Ella dio dos grandes zancadas y le tomó de la mano, él llevó sus ojos hasta su agarre y se espantó al ver sangre seca en ellas. Granger hizo el intento de aparecerse, pero aquello no era permitido dentro del hospital por lo que soltó un bufido exasperado en aquel momento.

 _"_ _No hay tiempo que perder. Es Malfoy, él está…"._ Sus palabras sonaban inconexas, su voz temblaba, sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus manos sudaban. Él aún no lo sabía, pero aquello no era más que impotencia: ella, la bruja más brillante de su generación, había acudido a él luego de probar en Draco cuanto hechizo de sanación y contra maldiciones conocía pero nada lo había hecho reaccionar. Iba a morir y sería su culpa.

" _Probablemente recuperando la sangre que perdió en sus aventuras contigo. Espero que pronto te animes a contarme qué es lo que pasa en esa casa"_. Dijo él restándole importancia al asunto. Entonces ella, desesperada, golpeó el escritorio con su puño cerrado mientras otros dos aprendices entraban al lugar y la miraban desconcertados. Theodore recordó que ese fue el momento en el que reaccionó y se puso de pie al instante.

" _No hay tiempo que perder"._ Le repitió ella y en cuestión de minutos estaba en frente de su amigo moribundo en una cama de un apartamento que lucía muggle en cada rincón.

Walton, el anciano elfo que junto con Dobby los habían acompañado durante toda su infancia, no dejó de sollozar ni por un minuto mientras él le suministraba a Draco pociones que el pequeño esclavo robaba de la apoteca de San Mungo de acuerdo a sus instrucciones. Hermione permanecía sentada en una silla al otro extremo del cuarto, llorando en silencio y mordiendo sus uñas hasta hacerlas sangrar.

Theodore recordaba haber atendido muchas emergencias durante esos dos años de aprendizaje, pues los tiempos que siguen a una guerra son igualmente cruentos pero disfrazados de paz. Ninguna, sin embargo, se parecía a esa. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en que su mejor amigo, lo más cercano que había tenido a un hermano y lo único parecido a una familia que le quedaba, estaba a punto de morir.

Recitó hasta el final un encantamiento durante los 12 minutos más largos de su vida, la de Hermione y la de Walton. El cuerpo inerte de Draco flotaba sobre la cama mientras él, con su varita le rodeaba de una luz azul. Entonces, él empezó a descender hasta aterrizar suavemente sobre el colchón y, fue en ese momento, cuando su pecho subió y bajó en una lenta exhalación que se normalizó con el pasar de los minutos.

Theodore al fin sonrió y Walton abrazó a Hermione sin dejar de llorar.

 _"…_ _Son más cuidados de los que puedes darle aquí"._ Estaba preocupado. Jamás pensó que la restauración de la casa de Potter habría de causar tanto daño, aunque analizó después que, si se basaba en el récord de problemas que Potter, Weasley y Granger habían tenido durante la escuela, debía de haber sabido que alentar a Draco a aliarse con ella era una terrible idea.

Ella miró a Draco de reojo y limpió más lágrimas de sus ojos. Theodore sintió un poco de lástima por ella, parecía como que estaba muy acostumbrada a que todo le saliera bien siempre. " _Yo lo cuidaré, esto es… esto es mi culpa"._ Él trató de interrumpirla para explicarle que un grupo de sanadores expertos debía hacerse cargo pero ella continuó. " _¿Lo conoces…? ¿El pliego de acuerdos para su libertad condicional, lo conoces?_. Theodore asintió lento cerrando su maletín y tomándola del brazo para salir de la habitación, donde Draco reposaba en un coma del cual él entonces aún no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en salir. Una vez en la sala, ella continuó. " _¿Crees que si llega a San Mungo bajo ese estado crítico a causa de magia negra, nos darán siquiera la oportunidad de explicar qué sucedió? ¿Crees que contará con la suerte suficiente para un segundo juicio? ¿No piensas que una vez tus profesores firmen el alta, terminará en Azkabán para siempre por uso de artes oscuras?"_. Theodore tragó en seco, nada de eso se le había ocurrido. Sólo estaba pensando en su bienestar y en los grandes cuidados que necesitaba para sobrevivir. _"Yo no puedo… él es inocente. Todo es mi culpa…"_

Entonces, Theodore, sin otra alternativa, comenzó a explicarle por horas y en detalle, a ella y a Walton lo que debían hacer cada día para cuidarle. Les especificó una a una las pociones que debían darle, cómo bañarle e hidratarle la piel y cómo controlarle la temperatura para evitar fiebres o hipotermias. Hermione anotaba, como la mejor alumna que siempre fue, cada una de sus palabras.

Al final, Theodore tomó la mano de Hermione y con su varita hizo un leve conjuro que le cortó la palma de su mano. Ella saltó por la sorpresa, pero él sin turbarse en lo más mínimo, hizo que su sangre corriera dentro de un frasco de vidrio negro que había puesto sobre la mesa del comedor. Contó 10 gotas y apartó la herida de Hermione, luego con una floritura ágil, un hilo rojo y brillante, tan delgado como uno de sus cabellos, comenzó a salir por el corte limpiamente, se tornó sobre sí mismo volviéndose un espiral y cayó sobre la mezcla, desapareciendo entre la pócima. Theodore murmuró el contrahechizo y la herida se desvaneció por completo, al igual que el dolor.

Ella, estaba atónita por lo que acababa de suceder, él pudo notarlo, pues se llevó su mano hasta el pecho y la presionó con fuerza. También vio que quiso gritarle pero que se contuvo al ver que Theodore revolvía el contenido del frasco y lo cerraba con cuidado antes de mirarla con esos ojos tan azules como fríos y tendérselo con una sonrisa que no pudo sino clasificar de maliciosa. Ella lo tomó dudosa y él no pudo sino reír más abiertamente.

" _Lucharé la magia de sangre con magia de sangre, Granger"._ Ella le miró confundida y luego posó sus ojos en el ungüento que tenía entre sus manos. _"Esa es una poderosa poción. Entre otras cosas, tiene nervios de dragón que es una de las fuentes más potentes de magia blanca"._ Ella asintió y lo vio a los ojos. Theodore descubrió que ya no quedaban rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. _"La maldición que tuvo encima, sea cual sea que haya sido, intentó matarlo y fue la propia magia que habita en su interior la que lo protegió hasta el final. Suerte para él, y no lo digo porque sea mi amigo, que sea un mago bastante poderoso"._

 _"_ _No entiendo cuál es tu punto. ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacerme?"_. Le inquirió ella que pareció molesta al escuchar su halago hacia Draco. Theodore sabía el peligro que conllevaba lo que acababa de hacer, pero estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. Se suponía que debía ser preferiblemente un familiar porque el vínculo fraternal ya existía, se suponía que Narcissa Malfoy debía aplicar ese medicamento y así no habría efectos secundarios o negativos, pero no había tiempo para ello y, además, ¿Cómo podría explicarle a esa mujer el estado actual de su hijo?

" _Draco está estable, pero no fuera de peligro. Su magia está débil, a tal punto de no poder despertar. Tienes que ayudarlo a que la magia vuelva a fluir. Siempre fuiste la primera de la clase, ¿Sabes qué parte de nuestro cuerpo es una fuente inagotable de magia?"._ Ella tragó en seco y señaló con su dedo índice su propio corazón. Él continuó con mofa. " _5 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Aún necesitas que te explique qué es lo que acabo de hacerte?"._ Ella negó con la cabeza entendiéndolo todo. " _La conexión se hace normalmente entre familiares, los sanadores evitamos aplicarlo nosotros mismos… Es especial. Ya lo entenderás. Su vida está en peligro, Granger, así que no puedes fallar una dosis, 3 veces al día, a las horas que te indiqué siempre. Borrará los malos recuerdos, limpiará su cuerpo de la maldición y hará que la magia dentro de él vuelva con la misma fuerza de antes. Depende sólo de ti"._

Theodore supo, al momento que recibió la lechuza, una semana después, que Draco había despertado y que Hermione Granger lo había conseguido otra vez, como siempre lo hacía.

Sonrió levemente y siguió a Draco, que malhumorado se dirigió hasta su habitación. Ya él sabía lo que tenía qué hacer así que se tumbó en la cama para su chequeo general. Theodore pasó sus manos y su varita por encima de su pecho descubierto y lo miró con detalle: su amigo era todo un veterano de guerra, en cuanto a los que a cicatrices se refería. La huella de su pelea con Potter en sexto año brillaba más blanca que el resto de su piel, la marca tenebrosa lucía como un manchón borroso sobre su antebrazo y si miraba atentamente podía encontrar rastros físicos de los latigazos mágicos que a Amycus Carrow le causaba extremo placer usar sobre él.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Draco con malicia a Theodore que bufó sin darle importancia y continuó con su examen.

—El día que me empiecen a gustar los hombres, los prefería un poco menos esqueléticos, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—Tú tampoco eres mi tipo —respondió él mirándolo con los ojos cargados de veneno. Theo le devolvió la mirada y ambos estallaron en una carcajada.

—Tienen mucha confianza, ¿No? —. Draco le miró confundido y Theodore sonrió burlón—. Tú y Granger. Te paseas semidesnudo por este lugar como si fuera tu casa.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder. Incluso lo pensó un momento.

—¿Celoso? —siseó irónico. Theodore se alzó de hombros y finalizó su hechizo.

—Granger tiene lindas piernas.

—Imbécil —fue toda la respuesta de Draco que se sonrojó bajo la mirada atenta de Theodore.

—Te dejaré solo la poción revitalizante 3 veces al día. Todos los demás medicamentos quedan suspendidos. Creo que te puedo dar el alta —dijo tendiéndole la mano y ayudándolo a levantarse de la cama. Theodore se dispuso abrir el pomo de la puerta cuando la voz de Draco lo detuvo. Sonó inseguro, casi temeroso. Hizo la pregunta como si supiera que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

—¿Lo sabes, cierto? Sabes lo que siento cuando ella… cuando ella venía a la habitación a ponerme esa maldita cosa cada noche, ¿Verdad?

Theodore sonrió quedo y le colocó una mano sobre su hombro descubierto. Trató de darle un poco de tranquilidad pero pudo ver que no lo logró. Suspiró antes de hablar y dirigió sus ojos azules hasta la sábana que cubría el espejo.

—Tengo una idea, sí, ¿Por qué? Ya no es importante. Ya no debes usarlo más —. Se volvió hasta él y ocultó la culpa lo mejor que pudo. Draco apartó su mano y su mirada gris le taladró intensamente, dándole a entender que sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

Draco quería explicarle pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias para hacerlo. Cada noche, cuando se acercaba la hora de la toma, casi que perdía el control de su cuerpo y sus emociones. La ansiedad lo llenaba y ese sentimiento de anticipación lo nublaba. Quería que ella llegara y sentirla justo…

—Dentro de mí, la siento dentro de mí…—murmuró casi inaudible Draco mirando por la ventana al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza—. Cada noche siento su corazón latir cuando está cerca… Es molesto, es agradable, no es normal…

Theodore suspiró nuevamente y habló pausado, tratando que él entendiera lo que le pasaba, pero también que todo ese efecto debería pasar, tarde o temprano.

—El ungüento está hecho, en su mayoría, de nervios de dragón —comenzó su amigo poniendo su dedo índice sobre su corazón. Draco miró el lugar sobre su pecho que Theo señalaba—. Aquí está contenida la mayor parte de tu magia y también es el lugar que atacó la maldición. Para que la crema funcione se requiere un filamento cuya magia en estado puro se acerque un poco al poder de una criatura tal como un dragón. ¿Alguna idea?

—Unicornio, Veela, Fénix… —enumeró Draco sin entender todavía.

—Correcto, todos tan inalcanzables e imposibles de conseguir como un dragón en el momento en el que yacías moribundo hace dos semanas —. Golpeó con la punta de su dedo nuevamente el pecho de Draco—. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa?

Draco rebuscó en su memoria, pero no se le venía mayor cosa a la cabeza. A veces Theodore podía ser insoportable. Entonces recordó una clase de Encantamientos, Flitwick les había dicho una vez que debían conectarse con su corazón porque era ahí donde la magia se encontraba concentrada…

—¿De dónde sacaste el corazón de un mago? ¿Estás loco? —exclamó Draco espantado ante la idea de que hayan usado el corazón de otra persona para salvarlo. Theodore negó agitando la cabeza con suavidad.

—Fue de una bruja y no necesité todo su corazón, sólo una fibra, como el que se usa para hacer las varitas —se alzó de hombros y sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Lo recomendable es que sea un familiar cercano pues, de uno u otro modo, los corazones ya están conectados. En tu caso, tuve menos opciones…

—Granger…—. Draco finalmente entendió lo que había pasado: su magia se restauraba usando la de ella—. ¿Ella…? Pero yo… Su sangre, su corazón… estas no son artes…

—¿Oscuras? No, no nos enseñan eso en San Mungo, más bien al contrario —. Theodore palmó la espalda de Draco y dijo en un susurro, cómplice, vergonzoso—. Su sangre y un poco de su corazón están dentro de ti ahora, tu cuerpo lo está usando para regenerarse. Cuando estés completamente bien, no deberás sentirla más. Es cuestión de tiempo para que desaparezca esa sensación y todo rastro de ella dentro de ti…

—Pero ella es una… —. Draco no se atrevió a pronunciar la palabra, pero Theo entendió a la perfección lo que él quiso decir. Se alzó de hombros y respondió:

—¿Hija de muggles? —murmuró amargo Theodore que tragó en seco antes de continuar. Una guerra había bastado para ser tolerantes pero no para olvidar 17 años de crianza bajo un estricto régimen purasangre. Él, mejor que nadie, podía entender a Draco totalmente—. Sí y también la bruja más hábil que conocemos. Pensé lo mismo que tú cuando hacía los conjuros y créeme que lo siento —. Theo detuvo su discurso, era incómodo decirlo en voz alta—. Ella es tan… mágica como nosotros, eso ya lo sabemos. Bajo otras circunstancias, me habría gustado darte la opción de elegir, pero tú vida está por encima de todo lo que nos enseñaron y que, también hoy sabemos, está mal y no sólo porque el bando de nuestros padres haya perdido.

Draco quería no sentirse miserable, quería sentirse agradecido pero su cabeza era un mar de confusión. Toda esa basura de la pureza era fácil de renegar estando de pie frente a un estrado que le juzgaba para decidir si debía ir a prisión o no, también era sencillo olvidar que el mundo se divide en sangrepuras, mestizos e hijos de muggles en la comodidad de su casa.

Pero en aquel momento, se sentía terrible y sabía exactamente el por qué: él quería que todo aquello no le importara, quería ignorarlo y saber que realmente no era nada por lo cual preocuparse, pero no. No era tan fácil evitar sentirse sucio, invadido, impuro; no era tan fácil borrar las lecciones aprendidas por su padre desde su más tierna niñez, no era en lo absoluto fácil comprender que, aunque fuera temporal, tenía una parte de Hermione Granger dentro de él y que además le estaba salvando la vida.

Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. Era como si el mortífago que llevaba en su subconsciente hubiera ganado la batalla al final. No se lo dijo a Theo pero habría preferido morir antes que reconocer, en aquel momento, que seguía siendo el mismo supremacista, ególatra y racista de siempre.

Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho mientras caminó tras Theodore hasta la sala y se dejó caer en una silla del comedor junto a Hermione que le miró tensa, como era usual.

—Y bien, ¿Cómo está? ¿Mejoró? ¿Funcionó? —. Ella atacó a preguntas mirando a los dos hombres alternativamente.

—Está perfecto. Su progreso fue aún más rápido esta semana y de mi parte tiene el alta, con 3 dosis de poción revitalizante al día. Además, subió 3 kilos. Nada mal —. Hermione sonrió y Draco sintió que algo anduvo mal dentro de él cuando la vio hacerlo. Algo cálido se expandió dentro de su pecho y aceleró sus latidos a un ritmo anormal. Ella se giró a mirarlo y sus ojos cafés, más cálidos que nunca, le sonrieron también. Y él por primera vez le devolvió esa sonrisa sin darse cuenta—. Puedo ayudarte a empacar y hoy mismo puedes volver a Belgravia.

La sonrisa de Hermione perdió un poco de entusiasmo, pero ninguno de los dos lo notó. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía y se lo había confesado a Ginny aquella mañana. No entendía que le pasaba, suponía que tenía que ver con la fibra de su corazón que ahora reposaba dentro de Malfoy, pero de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, se había encariñado con él y con su elfo doméstico gruñón.

—Puedes irte —. Las palabras salieron de su boca como un disparo y sólo después de ver el rostro de Theodore mirándolo indescifrable entendió lo que acababa de decir. Draco carraspeó y miró la sonrisa burlona que comenzaba a pintarse en el rostro de su amigo y luego la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Granger—. Me refiero… quiero decir, ni siquiera me he bañado e interrumpiste mi desayuno. No tengo tanta prisa. Puedo revisar mis cosas hoy y empacar mañana. Además, debemos definir qué haremos con Grimmauld Place ahora que en teoría el lugar es mío. El lunes puedo volver a mi casa, si Granger no tiene problema, claro.

Hermione estaba turbada al escuchar sus palabras, pero se alzó de hombros como si el asunto no fuera con ella. Sonrió quedamente y dijo ocultando, casi a la perfección, un dejo de alegría en su voz:

—Mi casa es tu casa. Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto gustes —. Hermione alzó los ojos hasta Theodore y le invitó a sentarse—. ¿Te provoca una taza de té antes de irte? —. Él asintió como respuesta y al instante, Walton hizo aparecer tres tazas y una tetera sobre la mesa. Theodore tomó una silla y se sentó de frente a ellos, los miró por unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado pues supo de inmediato que no se equivocó al pensar desde un inicio, que definitivamente algo bueno habría de salir de todo aquello.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecerles los más de 100 cariñosos reviews que tiene esta historia, si escriben aquí en FF saben que ese es el combustible que nos anima a seguir :)**

 **Este cap se me salió de control e incluso debí omitir el otro PoV del segundo personaje que siempre incluyo. Prometo no seguir abusando de los Flashbacks, pero es real cuando les sigo que se me salió de las manos.**

 **Con la buena noticia de Draco recuperado y mi vida asentada y en orden les prometo actualizaciones cada VIERNES: los capítulos no serán así de largos pero avanzaremos semanalmente.**

 **Las quiero montones, mis adoradas lectoras y espero nos sigamos leyendo. Responderé sus reviews en el transcurso de esta semana.**

 **Besos,**

 **Ldny**


	13. Número 59 Endell Street - Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **II - EL NÚMERO 59 DE ENDELL STREET**

 **13**

La puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada para evitar ser molestado, aunque era una medida innecesaria. Eran las 10 de la mañana del sábado y, para empezar, ni siquiera tenía porque estar en el Ministerio trabajando. Supuso que ese eran el tipo de concesiones referidas por Percy que le concedían por ser El Elegido.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío, salvo por el comando de vigilancia de Aurores que se encontraba de turno y ellos ya sabían que era usual que Harry Potter apareciera los fines de semana a adelantar tareas administrativas, según él.

Estaba releyendo por tercera vez el informe que Padma le había entregado de la última reunión que sostuvo con los rusos. Según ella, eran bastante poco colaborativos y herméticos por lo que la respuesta era escasamente una solicitud oficial para que el gobierno británico disminuyera la presión y les permitiera avanzar con tranquilidad en su investigación. Harry contuvo las ganas de quemar la pila de papeles frente a él.

Se quitó las gafas un momento y las dejó sobre el escritorio. No había dormido nada la noche anterior y a primera hora habían aparecido unas 20 lechuzas con correo de sus seguidores, admiradores o enemigos. Ya ni siquiera sabía sobre que le escribían.

Masajeó sus sienes despacio y cerró los ojos un momento. Quería entender por qué él parecía ser el único en permanente estado de intranquilidad. Ron había llevado a una chica la noche anterior al apartamento, los escuchó llegar pasada la media noche y hasta se alegró por él, pues cada día tenía más claro que Hermione era un tema superado.

Su mejor amiga, por su parte, se había ido de vacaciones hacía dos semanas a Francia y esperaba de todo corazón que estuviera disfrutando y despejando su mente de los asuntos de la oficina de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque sabía que si ella estuviera en aquel momento con él, ya habrían resuelto la cuestión del Pogebrin ruso.

Los envidió por un momento y quiso mandar todo al diablo, igual, la cicatriz no había vuelto a dolerle y eso, esperaba, eran buenas noticias. Ese día tenía un almuerzo en La Madriguera pero ya había decidido no ir: Ginny estaría ahí, hermosa y orgullosa, como siempre; y no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar a Molly y sus indirectas. Él estaba aún buscando su lugar, estaba perdido y asustado todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo pretendían entonces que arrastrara a Ginny hasta su propia incertidumbre? El amor se les acabaría antes de que él terminara de sanar sus heridas. Pero eso nadie parecía entenderlo, todos creían que fue demasiado egoísta para siquiera intentarlo. Incluso Ron y Hermione. Quizás tenían razón.

Meditaba en silencio la posibilidad de escapar un año al mundo muggle y vivir donde nadie lo conociera, cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe y llevó su vista borrosa hasta las dos figuras que aparecieron bajo el umbral. Frunció el ceño y achicó los ojos para enfocar un poco pero fue inútil. Mientras se colocaba sus anteojos, escuchó a Liam, el superior de turno, exclamar:

—Señorita, le dije claramente que hoy no debe haber civiles aquí, menos para una audiencia con Potter sin tener una cita.

—Y yo te dije que esto es urgente y que tiene que atenderme él —. Harry la reconoció antes de alzar la cabeza y mirarla con una mal disimulada expresión de asombro en su cara. Su voz era inconfundible aun cuando la última vez que la había escuchado había sido 3 años atrás en una situación, por lo demás, de bastante tensión.

—¿Parkinson? —. Ella carraspeó incómoda y se soltó del agarre del oficial para avanzar a paso seguro dentro del lugar. Liam hizo el intento de sostenerla nuevamente, pero Harry se puso de pie y con un gesto de la mano le detuvo—. Está bien, Liam. Supongo que olvidé decirte que vendría a verme para… para algo importante.

El otro hombre lo miró con hastío y Harry se alzó de hombros al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa que trató de ser inocente.

—Eres un asco mintiendo, Potter —dijo el hombre al salir de la oficina y añadió con amargura—. Tiene 10 minutos, señorita.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras ambos se miraron a los ojos. Pansy estaba vestida muy formal, con una túnica azul cobalto con capucha que ocultaba su cabello y que estaba ceñida a su figura menuda. Harry se sorprendió pensando que el color combinaba con el de sus ojos.

—¿Y bien…? En 10 minutos vendrá a sacarte y será menos amable esta vez —comenzó él extendiendo un brazo hacia la silla pero ella avanzó dentro sin sentarse.

—Estoy acostumbrada a la falta de amabilidad en general —respondió Pansy Parkinson moviendo sus manos sobre su cabeza para dejar al descubierto su pelo oscuro. Harry también permaneció de pie —. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Draco Malfoy.

Harry abrió sus ojos quizás un poco más de lo normal por la sorpresa pero no dejó entrever mayor emoción. Se alzó de hombros y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de mirar la pila de papeles del informe de los rusos.

—¿Tengo cara de detective privado acaso? —fue todo lo que él dijo dejándose caer sobre su silla de cuero, giró a verla de nuevo y distinguió un rictus de rabia en sus labios fruncidos. Suspiró y continuó—. Debes reportarlo de lunes a viernes en la ventanilla de personas desaparecidas, asignarán el caso e iniciarán la investigación…

Pansy inhaló profunda y lentamente para evitar sacar su varita y maldecirlo en ese mismo instante, ¿Acaso ese imbécil no se imaginaba lo difícil que había sido para ella tragarse todo su orgullo, averiguar dónde estaba y presentarse frente él para pedirle su ayuda? Exhaló despacio y apretó sus puños mientras se hacía daño con sus uñas sobre la piel. Harry notó cada uno de sus gestos. Ella continuó como si él no hubiera hablado.

—La señora Malfoy no sabe nada de él, Theodore y Blaise no lo han visto y su casa en Belgravia está vacía —. Quiso ocultar la preocupación en su voz pero falló—. No conozco el detalle de los acuerdos que firmó con ustedes, y no sé si al denunciarlo como desparecido pueda meterlo en un problema…

—Si está desaparecido, ya debe estar en problemas —afirmó Harry sarcástico como si fuera obvio y haciéndola enfurecer más. En ese momento, Pansy se convenció de que había sido un error, él no la ayudaría, no al menos que ella traicionara el secreto que Draco les había confiado. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. De verdad que odiaba a Harry Potter, se suponía que él podía ayudarla, que era él héroe, que era noble, valiente y toda esa basura Gryffindor; no el cínico indolente que tenía al frente —. En cualquier caso, ¿Por qué de todas las personas, me buscaste justo a mí?

Esta vez, Pansy mordió su lengua para contenerse pero no logró hacerlo. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Draco y casi nunca se equivocaba, además siempre había tenido buenas notas en Adivinación: todo ese asunto tenía que ver con Granger. Observó al hombre que tenía al frente y bufó, alzó el mentón y lo miró con desprecio acumulado. Se sintió como cuando en el colegio se victimizaba siendo El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Esa estúpida pregunta del "¿Por qué a mí?" de Potter que exasperaba a todos sus compañeros. Ella lo sabía, era sólo porque ella era una Slytherin, una del bando perdedor, que él no iba a mover un dedo para ayudarla.

—¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? —escupió ella mirándolo a los ojos verdes que lucieron confundidos por un momento—. ¿Perdón Potter por sugerir que te entregaran a Ya-Sabes-Quien para salvar mi pellejo y el de toda la escuela? ¿Perdón por no haber querido involucrarme en una guerra que ya me había hecho prácticamente perder a mi mejor amigo? Si es eso lo que querías oír, ahí lo tienes. Ahora, ayúdame a encontrar a Draco.

Harry tragó en seco y se sintió cohibido de repente. No quiso sonar pedante, mucho menos quiso traer a colación aquel momento del pasado, sólo ¿Quién se creía ella para de pronto entrar en su oficina un fin de semana y empezar a exigirle cosas? Cosas que consistían en encontrar a Draco Malfoy además.

—Escucha, Parkinson —comenzó él poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Seguramente Malfoy se fue por ahí de vacaciones, seguro no quiere que nadie lo moleste. Acaba de recibir su veredicto de libertad, quizás quiere disfrutar un poco de…

—¿Qué has sabido de tu amiga Granger estos últimos días? —. Era inútil, había sido completamente inútil y ella sabía que no tenía más remedio que hablar de todo lo que sabía. Draco había desaparecido después que les confesara que había estado ayudando Granger con el asunto de la casa de la familia de su madre y que era el legítimo heredero de la propiedad. Ella no se cansaría de decir que aquello le daba muy mala espina.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto? —. El semblante de Potter cambió de inmediato y Pansy sonrió con suficiencia pues sabía que había tomado el control de la conversación, ella avanzó otros dos pasos y al fin se sentó en las sillas frente a él. Sus ojos lo escrutaron con interés mientras se cruzaba de piernas y ponía ambas manos sobre el escritorio—. Habla, no estoy para tus juegos.

—Sé que Draco está ayudando a Granger para romper una maldición —dijo ella ocultando que conocía más información—. No sé dónde, ni desde cuándo, sólo sé que después que me lo contó desapareció. Y de eso ya hacen quince días.

El cerebro de Harry hizo clic muy a su pesar, pues para esa misma fecha ella había pedido irse de vacaciones y el tapiz de Grimmauld Place se había renovado de la noche a la mañana sin que ella les confesara cómo lo había logrado. Dejó caer su cara sobre la palma de su mano abierta y no quiso pensar en qué diablos estaba metida Hermione. La última vez que decidió hacer algo sola, terminó petrificada por un basilisco.

Alzó su vista hasta la Slytherin que le miraba con gesto serio, y vio a una mujer diferente, preocupada por uno de los suyos, una que había hecho a un lado su orgullo y el pasado, y no a la Pansy Parkinson que recordaba, la de la escuela, la prefecta que abusaba de los niños de primer año, la cabecilla de la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge, la adolescente asustada por su vida que no estuvo de acuerdo en enlistarse como soldado en una batalla en contra de quienes podían ser sus padres tras una máscara y en cambio lo ofreció a él como sacrificio. Cosa que igual, terminó haciendo al final.

Suspiró y apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus manos bajo su barbilla y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta ella que no retrocedió ni un milímetro y le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo. Tenía su cabeza ladeada, su nariz apuntaba hacia arriba, sus ojos azules, brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, lo miraban fijo y su cuello estaba flanqueado por su cabello negro como una cortina ligera. Parecía un perfil tallado en mármol, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Sólo esperaba su respuesta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo crees tú, Parkinson, que yo puedo ayudarte a que aparezca Malfoy? —preguntó omitiendo el hecho de que, si Hermione había estado trabajando con él todo este tiempo, tenía una idea muy clara de donde los podía encontrar.

Ella borró la sonrisa de su rostro antes de hablar pero su semblante seguía reflejando su sentimiento de victoria: convencer a Harry Potter de ayudarla había sido pan comido.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —comenzó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos y extrañándose porque el sentimiento de miedo que la llenaba cuando estaba a solas con él había desaparecido por completo a lo largo de esos días.

—Si vuelves a preguntar una vez más, te juro que regresamos a casa y no vendré aquí ni que me lo ruegues de rodillas —respondió Draco después de poner los ojos en blanco y tratando de no pensar que acababa de hablar del horroroso apartamento muggle de Granger como su casa, la de ambos.

Acababan de aparecer en las escaleras del porche del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Estaban el uno frente a la otra y Hermione tomaba su mano derecha. Se mordió el labio inferior y le soltó después de girarse hasta la casa que lucía tan siniestra como siempre.

Draco se la quedó viendo a ella más tiempo del necesario, no sabía en qué momento pero su presencia había pasado de ser repulsiva, a fastidiosa, después tolerable y ahora la sentía importante, aunque no sería capaz de decir aquello en voz alta, ni siquiera a Theodore. Sentía que su vida había sido un desbarajuste total desde hacía tantos años y ahora parecía como que todo estaba volviendo a su lugar. Pero Granger estaba presente y eso no le hacía ningún sentido.

La observó subir por las escaleras de la entrada y sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina dorsal. Sintió miedo de repente y no supo de qué. Suspiró y avanzó tras ella que se había detenido a esperarlo. Apartó de su mente todas las ideas que se le vinieron a la cabeza relacionadas con las opiniones que tendría su padre de la medicina que, ahora sabía, tenía dentro de él, y finalmente entró dentro de la casa de sus pesadillas.

El piso de piedra del vestíbulo estaba lleno de polvo, la pierna trol estaba tumbada hacía un lado a Draco le pareció más repugnante que nunca. Los Black tenían un pésimo gusto para la decoración. Granger iluminaba el recibidor con su varita, como temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar si encendían las luces.

Draco no estaba seguro de que era exactamente de lo que estaban asustados pero supuso que la última vez que habían estado ahí las cosas tuvieron que ser difíciles, a juzgar por la cara que ella estaba haciendo. Él no podía recordar nada, un efecto secundario -maravilloso, si le preguntaban- de las pociones de Theodore.

Hermione puso su pie derecho en el primer escalón para dirigirse hasta el primer piso y la madera crujió bajo su bota. Se giró a mirar a Draco que le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, dejándole en claro que si se caía no iba hacer nada diferente a reírse de ella. Ella bufó como respuesta en su silencioso intercambio.

Sin embargo, no sucedió nada y, a paso lento, llegaron hasta la planta de arriba, a la sala de visitas donde estaba el tapiz de la familia.

—Todo parece estar en orden —comentó Hermione pasando sus ojos por el lugar.

—Si por orden entiendes toneladas de polvo, muebles ruinosos, pilas de basura y una que otra rata; sí, todo está en orden —replicó Draco irónico sacudiendo pelusas imaginarias de su abrigo. Hermione rodó los ojos al escucharlo e hizo una floritura suave con su varita con el que abrió las pesadas cortinas azules.

Los haces de luz que entraron por las ventanas les permitieron ver las partículas de polvo flotar por toda la estancia, pero también le dieron vida a los colores del árbol genealógico. A Draco la idea le parecía absurda, pero podía jurar que la pared les sonreía. Era como si todo lo bueno que había tenido esa familia estuviera atrapado detrás de esa pintura y quisiera salir.

Entonces, un pequeño grito de Hermione le hizo mirarla y sacar su varita en modo de ataque. Ella lo señalaba con su dedo índice y una expresión de genuina sorpresa adornando su cara. Los rayos de sol invernal iluminaban su cara y pudo ver sus ojos abiertos como platos brillar dorados fijos en él.

—Es increíble —exclamó ella ahogando un suspiro. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, la magia habría de seguirla sorprendiendo cada vez. Draco se miró a sí mismo pero no notó nada extraño hasta que ella continuó—. ¡Tú! Eres tú.

—¿En serio? ¿Te llaman la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación por conclusiones como esa? Claro que soy yo.

Hermione puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco y, con un complicado movimiento de varita que Draco nunca había visto antes, solidificó el aire frente a él y apareció un espejo donde pudo mirarse: Sí, era él, pero eso no era lo importante.

A su alrededor flotaban espirales del polvo de la casa, sin llegar a tocarlo. Lo evitaban girando en una danza lenta y respetuosa, como entendiendo quién era. Se sorprendió y bajo su vista hasta sus pies, donde el piso debajo de sus zapatos lustrados brillaba limpio como el de su propia mansión. Se aventuró a estirar uno de sus brazos hacia al frente, fuera de su pequeña burbuja de limpieza, pero junto con él se expandió su espacio libre de suciedad.

—Es increíble —concluyó Hermione haciendo desaparecer el espejo y mirándole con atención. Podía decir que por primera vez, veía a Draco Malfoy maravillado con algo. Sus ojos grises y profundos brillaban divertidos al ver lo que sucedía cuando movía alguna de sus extremidades y una pequeña mueca que podía considerarse como una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba por entre las comisuras de su boca.

—¿Crees que deba tratar de reparar algo? —. Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar su sugerencia y se alzó de hombros al ver que apuntaba con su varita y dudaba sobre cuál de los muebles arreglar. Ella ya no tuvo que reprimir temblores al verlo armado y cerca de ella. Ahora se sentía, si bien no segura, al menos tranquila estando a solas con él—. Todo está en un estado tan lamentable _¡Reparo!_

El haz de luz fue a dar contra de un armario victoriano empotrado en la esquina opuesta del salón: sus patas torcidas se enderezaron, las puertas que habían estado fuera de sus goznes volvieron a su lugar, los grabados de madera comidos por las termitas se reconstruyeron y la madera comenzó a pulirse y brillarse hasta parecer un espejo de plata. Como nuevo. El armario lucía como nuevo. Hermione no podía creerlo.

—Esto es lo mejor que hemos hecho en años —exclamó emocionada y acercándose a él sonriendo de la emoción. Si acaso había sido capaz de reprimir un gritico agitado—. Hoy podemos arreglar este salón y mañana la planta baja. A este ritmo para cuando finalice el fin de semana habremos terminado y…

Draco descompuso el gesto y la interrumpió sin delicadeza ¿Es qué pensaba usarlo como esclavo para terminar lo más pronto posible? ¿Acaso tan pronto quería que se fuera de su casa?

—Aún estoy convaleciente. Creo que debemos ir a casa a descansar —. Ella lo miró incrédula y bufó—. Me acaban de dar el alta ayer, ¿Consideras conveniente ponerme a trabajar como un elfo domestico todo el fin de semana?

—Theodore dijo que ya estabas perfecto. ¿Qué estás tramando ahora? —respondió ella alzándose de hombros y dándole una mirada llena de suspicacia.

¿Theodore? ¿Desde cuándo Granger y su mejor amigo se trataban por sus nombres de pila? Se molestó de pronto y arrastró las palabras con desdén.

—No estoy tramando nada, quiero descansar después que me acabo de recuperar de una maldición oscura —. Había planeado pasar el fin de semana leyendo un libro en la diminuta sala de estar del número 59 de Endell Street, mientras ella trabajaba en sus pergaminos del Ministerio y le ofrecía té caliente. Había planeado disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba en aquel lugar, tan misteriosamente tranquilo, donde sus pesadillas parecían haber disminuido a la mitad. Había planeado estar en su compañía al menos unos días más—. Maldición que, cabe aclarar, fue tu culpa.

—Bien —dijo Hermione rindiéndose al fin. Ese día había soportado todos y cada uno de los comentarios insoportables de Malfoy con una paciencia ejemplar—, vamos a casa pero volveremos el lunes a primera hora —. Draco sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con paso apresurado. Hermione renegó por lo bajo y lo siguió a él y a su espiral de polvo pensando lo injusto que era que ella tuviera que respirar toda aquella suciedad.

Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a notar como algo dentro del armario de la esquina se sacudió con violencia para después volver a quedar en calma.

Una vez en el porche de la casa, Draco respiró profundo y vio con curiosidad unos niños muggles que corrían por la acera de en frente. Vestían unos abrigos, horrorosos a su parecer, con estampados navideños rojos y verdes. Hermione siguió la dirección de sus ojos y comentó burlona:

—Así luce la navidad en el mundo muggle. Gryffindor y Slytherin combinan a la perfección —. Él la miró como si hubiera estuviera loca, pero devolvió su mirada hasta ellos que pasaban desprevenidos sin saberse observados.

—Ya entiendo de donde salió tu desacertado sentido de la moda, Granger —bufó bajando los escalones y dejando atrás el vaho de partículas de polvo dentro de Grimmauld Place. Ella sonrió de medio lado y le alcanzó:

—Me has dado una excelente idea para tu regalo de navidad. Estoy segura que con tu estilo, lucirías único ese suéter de los renos.

Él la miró con hastío, aunque decidió dejar flotar en su cabeza la agradable idea de recibir un presente de su parte. ¿Debería comprarle algo también?

—La próxima semana es Nochebuena, creo que deberé ir a Malfoy Manor y estar con mi madre… —. Lo dijo en voz alta pero no supo por qué. Sería la primera fiesta después de la muerte de Lucius, no habría de ser fácil. Quiso apartar de su mente tales pensamientos y continuó—. ¿Estarás con Potter y las comadrejas o te verás con tus padres?

La reacción de Hermione fue inesperada. Mientras un viento frío sopló en medio de ellos, se encogió como si fuera de repente más pequeña. Él volteó a verla mientras las risas de los niños se perdían en medio del parque de enfrente y alcanzó a ver sus ojos que brillaron mientras apartó su cara hacia el otro lado de la calle. De repente recordó el sobre café, los sellos de Australia y las fotos ocultas, sin saber por qué entendió que no había estado equivocado en su mal presentimiento, aun cuando no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba.

Ella no esperó esa pregunta, las cosas entre ellos tenían que haber seguido siendo fáciles como hasta hacía minutos atrás. Tragó en seco y parpadeó muchas veces y muy rápido para tratar de anular el sentimiento de dolor sordo que se le instalaba en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Con el pasar de los días había olvidado que, de una u otra forma, Draco Malfoy siempre tuvo el poder de herirla, aunque esta vez no fuera intencionado.

Iba a girarse a verlo después de haber recompuesto su gesto pero la sorprendió de sobre manera el sentir que su mano derecha acababa de ser envuelta por la suya. Bajo la vista sorprendida hasta su agarre y sintió la calidez que despedía su cuerpo al acercarse. Volteó su cuello hasta él, que hizo presión con sus dedos sobre su palma.

Hermione comenzó a sentir, no sólo su corazón sino también el de él, latir acelerados por el contacto. Ella alzó su cara y se encontró con su rostro pálido y afilado de frente. Casi que podía distinguir algo de preocupación en sus ojos grises y el vaho de su aliento se perdía en medio de los dos dejando entrever cuán cerca se encontraban.

En aquel momento un solitario copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz y ella hizo un mohín con sus labios que lo hizo sonreír. Con el dedo índice que tenía libre, Draco retiró el diminuto pedazo de hielo para luego dejar descansar su mano sobre su hombro. Hermione no entendió su acercamiento pero tampoco supo por qué no la incomodaba.

Bastó eso para sentir como él se la llevaba en aparición conjunta hasta el pasillo frente a su apartamento y, como si despertara de un ensueño, soltó su agarre y abrió la puerta sin sospechar que Draco sentía ahora sus manos tan vacías como ella.

Él la siguió dentro y trató de reprenderse por tanta ligereza en su contacto físico con Granger, pero no sabía la razón por la cual estaba seguro de que aquello había sido lo correcto por hacer, así lo había sentido y ella también, porque no se apartó en ningún momento. Sin embargo, la voz chillona de Walton interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—El señor Nott apareció aquí tan pronto se fueron —dijo agitado el elfo. Hermione lo miró extrañada y apartando sus pensamientos de la sensación del roce de su piel con la de Malfoy—. Dijo que era urgente.

Draco abrió el sobre con el membrete del Ministerio y resopló:

—Una citación, para el lunes —. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Es imposible! Los avalúos comienzan en tres meses, aún no tengo nada listo…

Draco la miró con detalle: su melena revuelta, sus ojos preocupados, su cuello largo y las curvas de su cuerpo. Lo que Theodore le había dicho era cierto, ella tenía lindas piernas. Sonrió de medio lado por lo absurdo de sus pensamientos y pasó su lengua con disimulo por sus labios antes de preguntarse a qué sabrían los besos de Hermione Granger, y si la próxima vez le alcanzaría la osadía no sólo para tomar su mano sino para probar su boca.

Hermione se movía de un lado para otro renegando sobre el Ministerio, abuso de poder, injusticias y reformas drásticas. Draco sólo la observaba yendo de aquí para allá hablando sin parar y comprendiendo cuál era su lugar en aquel mundo, y definitivamente no era junto a ella, ni siquiera en sus más locas fantasías.

Draco se alzó de hombros y la realidad volvió a él, de repente, como si lo hubieran empapado con un _Aguamenti_ helado: él viviendo con Hermione Granger, la empatía entre ellos, los latidos acelerados, sus corazones unidos con magia antigua y el obviar sus diferentes estatus de sangre y roles durante la guerra; todo eso no era más que una ilusión. Era fruto de desafortunadas circunstancias. Él no era más que un reo con libertad condicional que debía aparecer en el Ministerio cada vez que lo citaban y con el inminente riesgo de perder todo cuanto le quedaba, ella era, en cambio, una heroína de guerra con una mente demasiado brillante y un papel muy importante en la sociedad que sufría de un alto complejo de culpa por lo que le había hecho pasar.

En ningún escenario aparecían nada más como un chico y una chica de 22 años cuya química seguía creciendo mientras vivían bajo el mismo techo, libres de pecados y de pasados. En ninguno.

 _"_ _Debes estar loco, Draco Malfoy, debes estar loco"_ se dijo a sí mismo cuando su mente jugueteaba con ideas atrevidas de ellos dos juntos de formas consideradas, cualquier cosa antes que apropiadas, antes de verla perderse afanada rumbo a su estudio a adelantar su defensa lo más que pudiera hasta el lunes.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Es viernes (al menos en la mitad del mundo).  
** **Sus reviews me hacen en extremo feliz en la soledad de este lejano país.**

 **Besos,**

 **Londony**


	14. Número 59 Endell Street - Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **II - EL NÚMERO 59 DE ENDELL STREET**

 **14**

Draco estaba de frente a la entrada de visitantes del Ministerio de Magia y, si debía ser sincero, tenía que confesar que si algún burócrata arribista le insinuaba que habría de perder todos sus bienes por los perjuicios causados en la guerra, no dudaría en lanzarle una maldición para confirmar sus sospechas de que los Malfoy sí eran tan peligrosos como ellos creían.

Vestía un traje oscuro con una túnica gris, su cabello brillaba peinado hacía un lado y había disimulado sus ojeras con un hechizo doble de desvanecimiento. Su atuendo impecable desentonaba con el maletín de cuero viejo desgastado que Granger le había puesto en las manos cuando él comenzaba su lucha diaria por desayunar.

—Esto es todo lo que pude hacer —comenzó ella al sentarse frente a él y servirse un café. Draco abrió la valija y vio una infinidad de pergaminos agrupados por cada propiedad y con notas manuscritas en papeles de colores. Alzó sus ojos hasta ella y la escrutaron casi que con diversión hasta que notó que lo más seguro era que no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Se puso muy serio y contestó:

—¿ _Sólo_ esto? —preguntó irónico señalando el contenido de su defensa en derecho mágico inmobiliario. Ella se alzó de hombros y agarró su cabello, hasta ese momento un nido de pájaros inmanejable, en una coleta, convirtiéndolo en un nido de pájaros en inmanejable pero ahora en lo alto de su cabeza. Tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír.

—Al menos ganaremos un poco de tiempo porque seguramente están esperando que llegues con las manos vacías —. Él asintió mientras cerraba la maleta y la dejaba a un lado para comer una tostada. Walton apareció a su lado y le dejó jugo de naranja fresco antes de desaparecer otra vez—. Hoy no podrán dictar una sentencia y, cuando lo hagan, ya yo estaré lista y apelaré el resultado.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada por encima de su taza de café y se reprendió al darse cuenta que su primer pensamiento había sido lo diferente - _atractivo-_ que él se veía aquella mañana. De una u otra forma se había acostumbrado a verlo pasear por su casa en ropa cómoda y se le había olvidado cómo lucía en traje.

No podía creer hasta donde habían llegado en lo que a convivencia se trataba: si alguien le hubiese dicho un par de años atrás que habría de ver a Draco Malfoy todos los días en pijama de algodón, le habría preguntado qué tipos de hongos venenosos había estado consumiendo para inventar semejante disparate.

—¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo en el Departamento de Bichos Mágicos? —. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un sorbo de café antes de ignorarlo. Él continuó—. Deberías comenzar tu carrera en leyes para patearle los traseros algunos de esos vejestorios aferrados al poder.

Ella sonrió levemente ante aquella sugerencia, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—Mis reformas en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas son importantes. El próximo año presentaré un proyecto de ley ante el Wizengamot: éste garantizará el cumplimiento de los derechos de los elfos domésticos y…

Draco extendió su palma hacia ella en un gesto que le indicó que se callara. Hermione resopló molesta y abrió su boca para continuar, pero él se lo impidió:

—Walton —. La criatura apareció a su lado con una reverencia. Draco la miró con media sonrisa maliciosa en la cara—. ¿Eres feliz?

—Sólo sirviendo al noble heredero de los Malfoy puede Walton ser feliz —. Hermione apretó la mandíbula como conteniendo su enojo a la fuerza.

—¿Qué opinas si te regalo un par de medias de navidad? Serías libre al fin… —continuó él sin mirar a su sirviente, cuyos ojos negros y saltones comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas contenidas. Hermione sintió una pena tremenda, Draco ni siquiera se inmutó y dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.

—Pero, Walton ha sido un buen elfo ¿No, amo? Walton ha servido abnegadamente la casa de los Malfoy por 94 años —comenzó la criatura aguantando los sollozos—. ¿Por qué querría el amo Draco semejante desgracia para mí?

Draco, al final, pareció conmoverse de su anciano esclavo y lo volteó a ver sonriendo. Palmeó su cabeza un par de veces y le dijo:

—Has sido el mejor. No sé porque he pensado semejantes tonterías. Ahora ve y tráeme un café —. Walton recompuso su cara y asintió emocionado antes de desaparecer. Draco miró a Hermione con burla y terminó—. Puedes seguir adelante con eso, pero los harás inmensamente desgraciados. A ellos les gusta.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo dejó su taza sobre la mesa con un ruido seco y se levantó de golpe para irse a su estudio, con un nudo de impotencia cerrando su garganta pues él, que vivía en su casa y dormía en su cama, acababa de asegurar que su trabajo de dos años era una pérdida de tiempo. No le dedicó ni un último vistazo y se perdió por el pasillo.

Draco se alzó de hombros al verla y se sintió sólo un poco mal.

Había hecho varias paradas en el Callejó Diagon antes de llegar al Ministerio esa mañana. Solo una dependienta no lo dejó entrar a su local, murmurando que no quería dinero de mortífagos. Suspiró dentro de la cabina de teléfono roja y marco _MAGIC_ para ingresar. Miró con aprehensión el maletín y entendió que había estado tan ocupado siendo un imbécil durante el desayuno, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de agradecerle.

Caminó por el Atrio lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la oficina de Aurores que era donde le había indicado su tarjeta de visitantes se debía dirigir. Se detuvo frente a las puertas de roble pesadas y bufó al recordar la escena que había montado con Granger la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Sin embargo, antes de poder ingresar, un oficial del Ministerio que estaba de pie junto al marco y que parecía estarlo esperando, se dirigió a él:

—Draco Malfoy. Venga conmigo por favor —. El hombre era bajito y calvo, su túnica lucía desgastada y su mente se perdió en pensamientos relacionados a cuánto podría ser el salario de un funcionario de bajo rango y en lo miserable que debía ser vivir la vida preocupándose por el dinero.

Después de seguir bajando pisos en el ascensor, el familiar frío y la humedad del lugar le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca a Draco. Caminaron fuera y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de un lugar del cual él no tenía los mejores recuerdos.

En la placa de bronce se leía claro " _Salón de interrogatorios"_

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —murmuró Draco que apretó más su agarre en torno al maletín y tragó en seco antes de decidirse a entrar. El hombre que lo acompañó esperó que ingresara y no lo siguió.

Una lámpara colgaba encima de la mesa de metal con dos sillas incómodas de cada lado. La luz amarilla brillaba ópaca y le daba un aire siniestro al lugar. Su respiración se volvió más pesada e irregular, su vista se nubló un momento y pensó que se desmayaría. Esa habitación le traía pésimos recuerdos, era el paso previo a los juicios en el salón del Wizengamot, ahí los aurores exprimían su cerebro con legeremancia a los sospechosos y como él no disimulaba sus habilidades para cerrar su mente, sus sesiones eran especialmente agotadoras. Todos los aurores sentían especial antipatía por él y su don de la oclumancia, así que recurrían a otros métodos para asegurarse que dijera toda la verdad.

Avanzó viendo su reflejo sobre el cristal oscuro, desde donde sabía lo estaban observando y al final arrastró la silla, que chirrió contra el piso de piedra, y se dejó caer tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad. Puso el maletín sobre la mesa y miró la lámpara tratando de calmarse. Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su túnica y palpó su varita, hizo lo mismo con la izquierda y sintió el paquete alargado que acababa de comprar en el callejón Diagon. Su respiración comenzó a ralentizarse mientras sus dedos rozaron el terciopelo del empaque y su mente se alejaba de las sesiones de interrogatorios intensivos en el que lo dejaban hasta 24 horas sin comer y hasta 12 horas sin agua.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y entonces un enojo que no podía describir con palabras comenzó a llenarle el pecho: Harry Potter acababa de entrar con dos cafés y dejó uno frente a él antes de sentarse.

—Potter —comenzó arrastrando con odio cada sílaba de su apellido. Él clavó sus ojos verdes en él y esbozó media sonrisa. Acercó más el vaso de papel con el café a Draco pero este lo ignoró.

—Gracias por venir, Malfoy —respondió Harry burlón mirando con curiosidad el maletín negro. Él bufó por cualquier respuesta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como si tuviera alguna opción. Excelente el lugar que escogiste —escupió con odio el rubio mientras le miraba con desdén. Harry se alzó de hombros.

—Aquí nadie nos molestará —continuó y añadió al ver que no se había acercado a su café—. ¿Prefieres té? —. Draco alzó ambas cejas incrédulo y el otro intercambió los vasos y tomó un sorbo de cada uno por separado—. ¿O crees que te voy a dar _veritaserum_?

—Pensé en veneno, realmente —contestó Draco aceptando el vaso al fin y mirando, primero su cicatriz y después sus ojos. Harry se alzó de hombros y añadió sarcástico:

—No es mi estilo, me gustan más los duelos que las salidas cobardes.

—Si es una invitación, estoy listo cuando quieras —respondió Draco ya furioso ante las provocaciones de Potter. Él lo único que hizo fue tomar otro sorbo de café y mirar la puerta cerrada, antes de suspirar—. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, te agradecería que me dijeras para que me citaste aquí.

Harry odiaba todo eso. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy y odiaba que Hermione le guardara secretos. Pero lo que más odiaba de toda la situación era que Parkinson había tenido razón.

Él había estado en lo correcto al afirmar que, efectivamente, a Draco Malfoy no le había pasado nada malo, sin embargo, el que se estuviera escondiendo de todos le daba una mala espina y la idea de enviar una citación membreteada del Ministerio, que no podía eludir, había sido ocurrencia de Parkinson.

Habían logrado sacar a Malfoy de su guarida, pero aun necesitaba saber qué era lo que él y Hermione habían estado haciendo que nadie podía enterarse. Devolvió sus ojos al rostro inexpresivo de Malfoy, pero fue capaz de distinguir una mueca de rabia en sus labios y su mandíbula apretada. Miró nuevamente la puerta y esperó de todo corazón que no se abriera, pero la manija dio una vuelta y una melena castaña seguida de un hombre bajito y calvo aparecieron por ella.

Hermione lucía confundida y su corazón dio un brinco al ver a Harry sentado frente a Draco. Este último la miró sin creerlo y su mente comenzaba a deducir que todo había sido una emboscada cuando Harry se dirigió al funcionario.

—Gracias, Reg. Sabía que podía contar contigo —. Reginald Cattermole le sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Él era de las pocas personas en las que Harry Potter confiaba en el Ministerio, aunque él no sabía muy bien por qué.

Esa mañana le había pedido que esperara fuera de la oficina aurores a que llegara Draco Malfoy y lo escoltara hasta el salón de interrogatorios. Le dijo también que solicitara ser notificado de cualquier persona preguntando por la audiencia de Malfoy en la recepción y que también la llevara, quien fuera que fuese, a la misma sala.

Así era como Hermione había llegado donde ellos.

—Un placer, Harry —y con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras él, quedaron sumidos en el más incómodo silencio. Fueron escrutados por su par de ojos verdes detrás de sus gafas que no dejaban entrever ni una pista de lo que estaba pensando. Draco vio como Hermione removió sus manos, nerviosa, y suspiró llena de ansiedad.

—Y bien, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Hermione?

Draco bufó y respondió antes que ella dijera nada:

—¿Usaste tus recursos y me mandaste a citar sólo porque puedes hacerlo? ¿Dónde puedo interponer una queja por abuso de autoridad? —Harry comenzó a tensarse porque a pesar de tener todas las de perder, Draco Malfoy se atrevía a desafiarlo.

—Tengo un reporte que denuncia tu desaparición —. Draco dejó que la expresión se le desencajara un poco para el disfrute de Harry. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza —. Mi primera opción fue dejar que aparecieras por tu propia voluntad antes de desplegar un operativo, y así ocurrió. ¿Quieren empezar a contarme qué diablos es lo que están tramando ustedes dos juntos?

Y la palabra _juntos_ quedó flotando en el aire entre ellos como una provocación y una revelación, al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y miró a Harry antes de hablar. Nunca pensó que semejante artimaña para descubrirla se le habría podido ocurrir a él. Mordió su labio inferior y vio de reojo como Malfoy, cruzado de brazos, llegaba al límite de su paciencia.

—Te dije que me haría cargo y lo hice —exclamó ella sin sentarse—. Te dije que lograría que Draco Malfoy nos ayudara con las reparaciones de Grimmauld Place y lo logré. Finalmente he encontrado la solución para parte del acertijo de esa maldita casa pero…

—Pero —la interrumpió Harry con la furia hirviéndole en las venas—, nos mentiste a todos. ¿Francia? Ni siquiera has salido del país. ¿En qué han estado metidos? Los Black han demostrado ser peligrosos y tú y yo sabemos que esa casa es una trampa mortal. Entonces, ¿Tu solución es irte sola tras Draco Malfoy a hacer todo por tu cuenta?

Draco miró su intercambio y, no supo cuando, su creciente molestia por haber sido embaucado por el imbécil de Potter comenzó a transformarse en una rabia animal y sorda en lo profundo de su pecho. ¿Quién diablos se creía el para hablarle así a Granger? ¿Acaso pensaba que tenía derechos sobre ella? Y lo que más le molestaba eran las palabras de ella, había sido sólo una tarea más que completar, un inconveniente que sortear.

Hermione vio a Draco a los ojos y supo que se avecinaba una tormenta. Harry también estaba fuera de sus cabales y la situación se había salido de control. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y trató de aclarar las cosas:

—Todo está bien, yo estoy a cargo de esto, no ha pasado nada grave —Draco la miró sin poder ocultar la sorpresa, le seguiría mintiendo a Potter con tal de calmarlo. Pues él no estaba de acuerdo en rendirle pleitesía al cararrajada.

—¿Así que omitiremos la parte en la que casi me matas para no molestar al Salvador del Mundo Mágico? —añadió con sorna y fingiendo estar dolido. Ella le miró alarmada y Harry ahogó una risa perpleja.

—¡Hermione! —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Harry revolviendo su cabello y sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Draco sonrió satisfecho y se puso de pie para retirarse de aquel lugar.

—Te haré un breve resumen, Potter: Logramos romper la maldición de Grimmauld Place, el único inconveniente es que ahora el lugar me pertenece. Si quieres ver cuál es el poder que se me otorgó sobre el lugar podemos vernos allá mañana al mediodía.

—¿Me estás invitando a ir a mi propia casa? —soltó con sorna Harry después de bufar y ponerse de pie para enfrentarlo a su altura. Hermione lo imitó y reprimió sus ganas de ponerse entre los dos para evitar que se comenzaran a maldecir.

—Si por casa entiendes esa apestosa cueva de ratas, sí. Nos vemos allá —le dirigió una mirada llena de desdén a Hermione y tomó el maletín de la mesa—. Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que no tengo más nada que hacer aquí.

Draco caminó dos pasos hasta la salida y la voz burlona de Harry resonó en sus oídos pero, aun así, no se giró:

—Escríbele a tu madre y a Parkinson. Quizás así la próxima vez logres pasar más desapercibido.

La puerta se cerró con estrépito tras él y apretó sus puños mientras avanzaba a la salida: así que había sido ella, mataría a Pansy la próxima vez que la tuviera enfrente.

Hermione sabía que le debía millones de explicaciones a Harry que la seguía mirando con ojos molestos mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. De algún modo sentía que Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado molesto por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, y se preguntaba que habían hablado antes de que ella llegara.

Era importante, él se había vuelto importante y acababa de darse cuenta en aquel momento cuando sintió miedo de llegar a su casa y no encontrarlo ni a él, ni a Walton, ni a sus cosas. Su corazón se aceleraba traicionero cada vez que estaba con Draco y ahora, quería ir tras él y hablar, de cualquier cosa, pero hablar. Advertirle que no podía irse del número 59 de Endell Street, no entonces ni nunca. Decirle que por estúpido que sonara, le gustaba estar con él.

No entendía que había sucedido con ella ni tampoco cuando había empezado a disfrutar ver sus ojos grises y claros cada mañana. Era un misterio el comprender por qué sus latidos sonaban acompasados en sus oídos gracias a la magia de las pociones de Theodore y también el negarse a aceptar esos sentimientos como reales.

Lo que habían vivido los había acercado más de lo que nunca pensaron y ahora no estaba segura de ser capaz de solamente dejarlo ir y listo.

—Harry… —murmuró Hermione clavando sus ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas en él y logrando que por fin el ablandara su expresión—. Sabes que sólo quería ayudar…

Él suspiró sin comprenderla magnitud de su problema y se cambió de silla para quedar a su lado. Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y él acarició su cabello despacio.

—Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer… Es sólo una estúpida casa.

Pero mientras los dos cafés se enfriaban sobre la mesa, Hermione supo que Harry no sospechaba, que Harry no entendía y estuvo segura que lo mejor era que fuera así.

* * *

 **Haré todo lo posible por actualizar el 24/11 y el 01/12 pero no les prometo nada porque mi examen final es el 4/12 y debo prepararme. Intentaré cumplirles al menos uno de los dos. Gracias por entender!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dos capítulos más y se acabará este arco. Para las que quieren más Dramione =) No se preocupen, vamos a buen ritmo y en las dos próximas actualizaciones llegará lo esperado.**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos reviews: calientan mi corazón en este frío otoño alemán y me animan a cumplir mi plazo.**

 **Besos,**

 **Londony**


	15. Número 59 Endell Street - Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

 **II - EL NÚMERO 59 DE ENDELL STREET**

 **15**

Hermione esperaba sobre la acera húmeda frente al porche de Grimmauld Place a que Harry y Draco hicieran su aparición. Tal y como lo había pensado, Malfoy no regresó a su apartamento tras la discusión ni tampoco después. Walton, sin embargo, y el resto de sus pertenencias, se mantuvieron en su habitación para su tranquilidad.

Era casi medio día del día de la víspera de Navidad y ella se removía impaciente en su lugar, con un mal presentimiento instalado en la mitad del pecho, convencida de que aquel encuentro era una pésima idea desde el comienzo hasta el final.

Dos taxis negros pasaron por la calle, hasta ese momento vacía, y cuando se perdieron de vista, divisó en el otro andén la silueta rubia de Draco Malfoy. Él atravesó la vía con pasos largos y con mucho cuidado de no dirigirle ni un vistazo. Eso la enojó.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy —dijo Hermione después de aclarar su garganta. Levantó lo más que pudo su mentón, en un intento inútil de quedar a su altura.

—Al parecer lo de la impuntualidad es un mal de todos los Gryffindor —comentó él por toda respuesta por lo que ella puso los ojos en blanco y soltó:

—Yo estoy aquí. Y, Malfoy —siseó su apellido con saña—, acabo de decir buenas tardes.

Él la miró con desdén, pero en medio de sus labios se perdió una sonrisa pequeña. Había pasado la noche solo en la casa en Belgravia y no le fue difícil entender porque le había costado tanto vivir ahí: tan grande, tan fría y tan sola. No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche y, para su sorpresa, la extrañó tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocérselo a sí mismo.

Antes que pudiera responder algo ingenioso al porqué nunca se tomaba el trabajo de saludarla, un pop resonó en el espacio en medio de ellos y Harry apareció a apenas un pie de distancia de ambos. Alzó las cejas, fallando en ocultar la sorpresa por su cercanía y les dijo:

—Bien, ya están aquí. No perdamos el tiempo —. Recibió una mirada incrédula de parte de los otros dos y sacó su varita para prepararse contra los eventuales ataques de la casa en contra de su integridad. Mientras comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta principal, sin embargo, la mano de Draco Malfoy se levantó frente a su pecho, casi que rozando su túnica, y le detuvo.

—No es necesario —empezó el rubio con media sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en la cara, cosa que puso a Harry de nervios. Draco le hizo a un lado y caminó de primero delante de ellos. Hermione los siguió en silencio y observó el rostro de su mejor amigo llenarse de sorpresa al ver cómo abría la puerta e ingresaba al vestíbulo sin que se rompieran los escalones, el piso o el techo.

Pero eso no fue nada comparado al ver cómo, cuándo Draco puso un pie dentro de la casa, el polvo del suelo se apartó de él y el piso debajo de sus pies brilló de lo limpio. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, suprimió un comentario mordaz y siguió su marcha hasta el segundo piso, guardando su varita en el bolsillo.

—Muy bien, Hermione, debo admitir que eso ha sido impresionante —. Ella sonrió complacida y lo siguió escaleras arriba dejando a Malfoy detrás.

Él los encontró observando el tapiz con aprehensión, Potter apoyaba sus manos en el espaldar de un sillón mientras Hermione, a su lado, miraba a su amigo con ojos que Draco nunca le había visto antes, y ese calor incendiario y animal que había sentido en el Ministerio volvió a él con fuerza y ardor. Era un sentimiento molesto, era una rabia ciega contra el señor Salvador del Mundo Mágico que osaba a ser un objeto de cariño de Granger. Eran celos en estado puro.

—Nunca he pertenecido aquí —murmuró Harry concentrado en la mancha negra y brillante donde aún se podía leer _Sirius Black_ con dificultad—. Quizás es mejor así…

—¿Mejor cómo? —respondió Draco a lo que ambos se voltearon a verlo. Su varita apuntaba a Harry y pocas ganas le faltaban para aturdirlo—. Si ni siquiera me has visto en acción. _¡Reparo!_

El hechizo golpeó la silla donde él se había estado apoyando y sus brazos volvieron a su lugar, todas las manchas desaparecieron de la tela y su asiento volvió a lucir cómodo y confortable. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Harry se apartó de un brinco y quedó de pie junto al armario victoriano que habían restaurado la última vez.

—Hechizos para principiantes, nivel 1 —dijo Harry irónico mirando a Draco detrás de sus gafas redondas y dando dos palmadas—. Impresionante, Malfoy. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias, Potter. Es sólo un poco más de lo que tú pudiste hacer en tres años en este lugar.

—Ya basta —exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. Parecían un par de chiquillos discutiendo como lo hacían en la escuela, pero bastó que el silencio cayera entre los tres para que el armario se sacudiera sin control como si hubiera una bestia atrapada dentro—. ¿Qué diablos…?

Los tres se acercaron con sus varitas en alto, pero todo había vuelto a una tensa calma. La luz del sol de medio día apenas se colaba por entre las pesadas cortinas azules y, midiendo cada paso, avanzaron en silencio.

Harry les hizo una seña para que se quedaran atrás de él y, en otra situación, aquello habría enervado a Draco, pero dado que el Auror experimentado era él, decidió concederle ventaja a su antiguo rival.

Hermione hizo un puchero y siguió avanzando detrás de su amigo, hasta que sintió un agarre fuerte sobre su muñeca. Volteó su cabeza y vio a Draco que la miraba con sus ojos grises que la reprendían. Sin hablarle, él le estaba gritando algo como _"Potter acaba de decir que no te muevas, ¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente terca?"_

Se quedó quieta en su sitio y lo que pasó a continuación, no lo vio venir ni en sus más horribles pesadillas:

Harry movió su varita y con un hechizo no verbal abrió las puertas del armario que se deslizaron como nuevas y por ellas caminaron fuera dando tumbos un grupo de personas, en su mayoría, con rostros bastante familiares: Sirius, Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks, Cedric y una pareja que no eran otros que James y Lily Potter. Sus ojos vacíos los observaban fijo, pero no pronunciaban palabra.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un grito del terror al ver como cada una de estas apariciones, era alcanzada por rayos verdes que venían desde dentro del armario e iban cayendo formando un camino de muerte hasta ellos. Entonces fue la risa siniestra y familiar, que ellos tres conocían muy bien, la que les heló la sangre.

La piel de todo su cuerpo se le puso de gallina y Draco, paralizado junto a ella, sólo atinó a apretar el agarre en contra de su muñeca hasta casi lastimarla. Una figura con una capucha y túnica negra se deslizó fuera del armario, sus manos blancas y huesudas empuñaban la Varita de Saúco y la tela susurraba al arrastrarse en el camino de cadáveres que lo separaban de Harry.

—¿Tú que crees? —. Su voz era el peor recuerdo, sibilante y fría. Hermione vio cómo avanzó hasta detenerse en frente de su amigo y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que la mano derecha de Harry temblaba levemente—. ¿Crees, Harry, que su estúpido sacrificio valió algo la pena? Yo sigo vivo y tú sabes donde…

Su pie descalzo pateó suave el cuello de Snape mientras que sus manos se levantaron para retirar su capucha. Draco estuvo seguro de que vomitaría en aquel momento y Hermione no se había desmayado sólo por la certeza del agarre en su muñeca.

Entonces, algo pesado y amargo se instaló en la garganta de Harry al ver como al Voldemort descubrirse la cabeza, dejó a la vista una maraña de pelo negro y un rostro tan idéntico al suyo propio que se mareó y tuvo que agarrar aún más fuerte su varita.

Era como mirarse en un espejo malvado que le sonreía con sadismo, era él mismo, salvo que en lugar de nariz tenía dos agujeros de serpiente y que el par de ojos que se reflejaban detrás de las gafas redondas eran rojos como la sangre.

Su peor miedo estaba ahí, frente a él.

—Nadie debió morir por mí —murmuró Harry mientras la voz le temblaba—. Nadie—. Alzó su varita y apunto a su boggart—. Pero a ti, te hace falta una nariz. _Riddikulus_ —. Bastó que dijera el encantamiento para que una trompa de elefante comenzara a salir de su propio rostro y se hiciera cada vez más larga.

Hermione y Draco estaban demasiado impactados como para reír y Harry, apenas fue capaz de soltar un bufido burlón. No hubo el suficiente humor como para derrotarlo por lo que la criatura se revolvió como una masa negra y se movió hasta quedar de frente a los otros dos.

Parecía indecisa de qué forma tomar y Harry se giró con rapidez hasta ellos, derrotar a un Boggart era difícil si no se lograba reír lo suficiente. Entonces la criatura se retorció y una mujer y un hombre de mediana edad aparecieron frente a Hermione que retrocedió un par de pasos. Vestían batas blancas como de un hospital y la miraban con ojos inexpresivos y hundidos.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? —. Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al reconocer su temor de dejar dementes a sus padres en algún intento fallido para recuperar sus memorias. Draco quiso traerla a la realidad agitándola pero ya ella lloraba mientras el hombre repetía sin cesar:

—Tus dientes son blancos y brillantes, como las nubes en Sidney. Éramos tan felices. Blancos y brillantes. Y tan felices. Me gusta Sidney. ¿Quién eres?

Esa última pregunta hizo que Hermione cayera de rodillas sobre el piso sin poder parar de sollozar. Harry corrió hasta ellos, pero Draco ya se había puesto delante de ella, la había cubierto con sus brazos y el Boggart comenzó a desfigurarse y confundirse entre los tres.

A veces parecía el rostro de Bellatrix, a veces el de Voldemort, a veces el de Lucius, a veces el de Narcissa, a veces el de los padres de Granger. Si bien no lo estaban derrotando con las risas, estaba lo suficientemente confundido. Sin embargo, al final pareció decidirse por Draco y los ojos de Narcissa Malfoy, tendida en el suelo con la garganta abierta de un tajo por una daga sostenida en la mano de una sonriente Bellatrix, se clavaron en él, que agarró más fuerte a Hermione que no paraba de temblar.

Bellatrix escupió a Malfoy en la mejilla mientras sus ojos grises seguían fijos en el río de sangre que corría fuera del cuello de su madre y habló con voz fría y burlona:

—No sirvió de nada. Tus padres están muertos y ahora estás solo. ¿Qué te queda además de esa sangresucia? ¡Escoria! ¡Te mezclas con la suciedad y el excremento! ¡Gracias a Merlín mi querida Cissy no tiene que ver esto! —. Bellatrix daba brinquitos alrededor de la sangre de su hermana mientras veía a Draco con burla—. Repugnante traidor que se junta con la asquerosa sangresucia. ¡Criatura inmunda! ¡Sangresucia!

Draco podía sentir a Hermione convulsionar cada vez que la voz gritaba los insultos. Esto era demasiado para él, demasiado para ella. Quizás Potter había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo pero ellos no lo eran. Tenían más miedo que vida en aquel momento y él, Draco Malfoy, sólo quería protegerla.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarla sangresucia otra vez! —. Había lanzado algún hechizo de ataque en contra de la figura de Bellatrix que la aventó por los aires, pero bastaron segundos antes que se recompusiera y avanzara hasta ellos nuevamente. El boggart comenzó a revolverse, pero antes de poder optar por alguna nueva forma, una sirena de emergencia sonó tan fuerte dentro de Grimmauld Place que casi les revienta los tímpanos.

Hermione aulló de dolor tapando sus orejas con ambas manos y Draco a su lado la imitó. Harry, sin embargo, se mantuvo en calma y aprovechó la distracción de la criatura para encerrarla dentro del armario. Aun así, supo que aquel ruido no significaba sino más problemas. Caminó hasta la ventana y descorrió las cortinas para ver como todo el sitio estaba acordonado por aurores del Ministerio.

—¿Qué demonios es este ruido? —exclamó Hermione limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de su cara. Se puso de pie con ayuda de Draco que también había recobrado la compostura y se acercó a Harry—. ¿Y por qué tú estás tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso no lo oyes? ¡Me va a volver loca!

Hermione se acurrucó otra vez en el suelo y Draco se colocó en cuclillas a su lado, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de abrazarla. Cubrían sus oídos como podían pero era inútil, la sirena era cada vez más aguda y la cabeza parecía que les iba a estallar.

Harry los vio a los dos con preocupación y estuvo a punto de explicarles que aquella era la alarma del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para neutralizar a los enemigos en medio de un operativo policial. Naturalmente, a él no le afectaba por ser un auror. Sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de decir nada porque la voz amplificada de uno de los oficiales llegó hasta ellos:

—¡Draco Malfoy! Estás rodeado —. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Harry en busca de una respuesta pero su amigo le devolvió una mirada confundida—. Tenemos el área acordonada ¡Tienes un minuto para salir y rendirte!

—¿Pero qué rayos…? —alcanzó a decir él que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué clase de trampa acababa de tenderle Potter?

—¡Espérenme aquí! —gritó Harry y con su varita en la mano se dirigió escaleras abajo. Hermione miró con preocupación a Draco e hizo más presión sobre sus oídos.

—¡Tenemos asegurado el lugar! —. Se escuchó nuevamente la voz que ahora sonaba más molesta—. Que te hayas ocultado en una ubicación segura fue buena idea, pero te esperaremos aquí hasta que salgas o hasta que mueras de hambre dentro.

—¿Pero de qué está hablando ese imbécil? —exclamó Draco ya fuera de sus cabales y corriendo escaleras abajo —. No tengo por qué esconderme de nadie.

Hermione lo siguió de prisa mientras el auror hablaba otra vez:

—Te quedan 30 segundos, Malfoy. Dame el gusto que me autoricen un ataque a la propiedad… ¿Harry Potter? —. El hombre sonó confundido al ver a Harry aparecer tras la puerta que se abrió de par en par. Hermione sintió las escaleras de madera de Grimmauld Place sonar bajo sus pasos y se deslumbró por la luz que inundó el vestíbulo de pronto.

—¡Que alguien me explique de inmediato por qué están allanando mi casa! —gritó Harry desviando con agilidad un par de hechizos que le lanzaron algunos oficiales que no alcanzaron a notar que era él y no otro sospechoso, al tiempo que caminó hasta la mitad de la calle que estaba protegida y cerrada con hechizos anti muggles. Sin embargo, nadie le dio a Harry las explicaciones que estaba pidiendo porque Draco apareció en el umbral de Grimmauld Place y bajó las escaleras del porche sin entender lo que pasaba.

— _¡Incarcerous!_ —. Fue el grito unánime de los aurores al verlo y un grupo de hechizos lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Hermione corrió hasta él que acababa de caer atado de pies y manos sobre la nieve del pavimento, bajo la mirada escrutadora y confundida de todos. La cara de Draco había golpeado la acera fría y Hermione patinó sobre el hielo y quedó de rodillas a su lado mientras Harry y otros cuatro o cinco oficiales se acercaban.

—¡No! Por Merlín, Harry ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó ella a punto de soltar a llorar y buscando la mirada de su mejor amigo, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no alcanzaba a procesarlo. Sus manos tomaron a Draco con cuidado por los hombros y le ayudó a dar la vuelta.

Él soltó un gemido de dolor casi inaudible por las tres o más maldiciones que le habían lanzado al tiempo para inmovilizarlo y quiso tener su varita a la mano para devolverles el favor. Sin embargo, su confusión y su ira fueron rápidamente reemplazados por tristeza, al ver sus ojos cafés ahogados en lágrimas al verlo.

—¿Por qué lloras, Granger? —murmuró él fallando en su intento de sonreír—. Estoy perfectamente bien. Un poco inmovilizado, aunque nada muy grave.

Pero ella no dijo nada, sólo pasó sus dedos fríos por su mejilla lo que le provocó un dolor tremendo. No podía verse, pero tenía sangre y un terrible moretón en su pómulo derecho. Hermione quiso responderle entonces pero unos brazos fuertes la aparataron de él con brusquedad.

—¿Qué hacen? —gritó ella volviendo en sí—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —. Pero el auror no la soltó y sufrió las consecuencias al salir despedido contra el otro lado de la calle por un _Stupefy_ del propio Harry Potter.

—¡No la toquen! —gritó él, preso de la furia y apuntando a sus propios compañeros de departamento. Buscó al jefe del operativo con los ojos llameantes de ira y exclamó —. ¡Liam! ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Harry ignoró que ahora la veintena de varitas los tenían a él y a Hermione como sus nuevos blancos y también el rostro herido de Malfoy que lucía adolorido e incómodo, atado por todas sus extremidades sobre el suelo helado. Bajó su varita y trató de respirar profundo pero fue inútil.

—Potter, no creas que no puedo arrestarte por obstrucción de la justicia —dijo el hombre alto y severo mientras se acercaba y otros dos oficiales levantaban con poca delicadeza a Malfoy.

—¿Obstrucción de qué? —preguntó él con el rostro confundido y el subcomandante Liam Cobbs, por primera vez desde que todo el operativo se complicó, comprendió que el Agente de Primer Nivel Potter, que apareció sospechosamente en el lugar del crimen, de verdad no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Lo miró un momento acercarse hasta Hermione Granger y tomarla del brazo para evitar que maldijera a algún auror y luego volvió sus ojos hasta su prisionero:

—Draco Malfoy. Quedas bajo arresto por usar palabras vetadas para la propagación del odio y la sevicia. Con el agravante de tus antecedentes y el detalle de tu pliego de libertad condicional, se te añaden los cargos de terrorismo, traición y conspiración contra el gobierno. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra en el Tribunal del Wizengamot. Vamos chicos.

Ni Hermione ni Harry fueron capaces de moverse al ver como un auror sacaba la varita del bolsillo de Malfoy y desparecían con él junto con el resto de oficiales.

—Liam, esto tiene que ser un…

—¿Error? —respondió él burlón mirando a los dos jóvenes con aprehensión—. Vamos al Ministerio, también tienen que explicarme qué rayos hacían ustedes aquí y por qué esta ubicación segura está a tu nombre, Harry. Si quieres saber algo, están en problemas, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Y sin hablar más desapareció rumbo a las oficinas del Ministerio.

* * *

Las manos de Hermione ya habían dejado de temblar, pero seguían heladas aun cuando se cerraban con fuerza en contra de la taza de té caliente que Ron le había dado unos momentos atrás.

El pelirrojo la miraba con preocupación pero no pronunciaba palabra. Tenía dentro de su puño el informe de seguridad de emergencia generado al haberse activado el tabú que se había colocado a la palabra _Sangresucia_ una vez que terminó la guerra.

Era breve y exigía un tiempo de respuesta mínimo por los antecedentes:

 _Asunto: Tabú de Palabra con "S"_

 _Sospechoso: Draco Malfoy_

 _Lugar: Impreciso. Inmediaciones de Grimmauld Place, entre números 11 y 13. Londres._

 _Acción: Movilización de todas los agentes de reacción inmediata._

 _Notas adicionales: Exmortífago. Potencialmente peligroso. Uso de violencia autorizado de ser necesario._

Los agentes tardaron sólo 42 segundos en llegar al lugar. Había sido un despliegue de fuerza, coordinación y trabajo en equipo sin igual, y todo había sido por…

—Esto es un terrible malentendido… —murmuró otra vez Hermione haciendo que Ron pusiera los ojos en blanco—. Tenemos que hablar con Kingsley. Esto es mi culpa, yo…

—Hermione, ya Percy nos lo había dicho y, como siempre, no se equivocó. El Ministro se negó a hablar con nosotros hasta el 26, después que pasen las fiestas. Tenemos que arreglar esto nosotros o, bueno, hacer lo mejor que podamos.

Ella lo miró desconsolada y caminó de un lado a otro dentro de la oficina de Harry, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¿Cuándo colocaron esos Tabús? ¿Qué otras palabras están prohibidas? Por Merlín… —. Ron esbozó media sonrisa al escucharla y le respondió:

—Si avisaran que una palabra es tabú, la medida preventiva no tendría ningún efecto—. Ella bufó ante lo obvio y volteó a mirar a Ron mordiendo su labio inferior. Él la miraba tratando de ocultar sus emociones pero sus orejas eran de un color rojo escarlata, estaba de pie contra el escritorio, ligeramente encorvado y de brazos cruzados. Había estado en una reunión con Padma Patil acerca de un problema con los rusos y por eso no fue convocado al operativo—. Hermione, yo…

—Después. Te lo prometo, Ron. Después… —le interrumpió ella tragando en seco e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Él explotó.

—A eso me refiero —comenzó levantando sus brazos en un gesto de impaciencia —, me explicarás todo después de que logremos que Draco Malfoy quede en libertad —. Ella lo miró antes de dejar su té sobre la mesa y cruzarse de brazos—. Hablamos de Draco Malfoy, Hermione. ¿En qué momento te involucraste así con él?

—¿Así cómo? —. Ron rodó los ojos al escucharla y se acercó hasta ella de una sola zancada. Puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y, con uno de sus pulgares, limpió el rastro de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Ese sólo roce, logró que el llanto que tenía reprimido se escapara de ella sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de Ron y él habló quedo para tratar de calmarla:

—Sé que esto tiene que ver con esa maldita casa. No sé qué pasó entre el hurón botador y tú pero nada de esto es tu culpa. Él activó el tabú y ahora debe lidiar con las consecuencias…

Hermione se apartó de él y negó con la cabeza, antes de secar las lágrimas con su bufanda gris. Draco la estaba defendiendo de Bellatrix Lestrange, de su recuerdo, de la imagen malvada de ese boggart. Todo era una terrible injusticia.

—Ron, sé que puede sonar insensato y tonto… —comenzó ella dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Dos palabras que no te describen en lo más mínimo —respondió él sentándose a su lado. Ella casi que sonrió.

—Harry estuvo ahí y él puede dar fe de como la palabra con "s" puede usarse sin ánimo de insultar a nadie.

Ron suspiró y se revolvió el cabello. Discutir con Hermione siempre habría de ser una labor titánica. Sin embargo, en aquel momento la puerta se abrió y Harry entró con cara de hastío. Hermione se levantó de golpe, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, él negó con la cabeza.

—Es 24 de diciembre, sólo un miembro del Wizengamot puede dar la orden de salida hasta el juicio que será el 27, lo único que pude hacer fue aplazar su traslado a Azkabán —. Hermione ahogó un grito, el hecho que se lo llevaran hasta la prisión ni siquiera había pasado por su mente. Harry continuó con un carraspeo—. Podemos bajar al salón de interrogatorios. Por navidad, nadie quería hacer los turnos de guardia, así que me los asigné todos a mí y a Ron…

—¡Harry! —protestó el pelirrojo enfadado—. Tienes que estar bromeando…

Pero ni él ni Hermione le prestaron atención y salieron rumbo al último nivel del Ministerio.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de metal, la misma del día anterior. Un auror resguardaba la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco al verlo llegar:

—Eres el principal testigo a favor de Malfoy —rezongó el hombre, entregándole las llaves del lugar—. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre darte los turnos de vigilancia? —. Harry le miró casi que divertido y le respondió:

—Estamos faltos de personal, Leeman —. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras se iba—. Feliz Navidad, Rolf.

El oficial, que tenía barbas blancas y dos guerras encima, miró al joven trío de héroes con preocupación y se despidió diciendo:

—Sólo no hagas nada estúpido, Harry Potter.

—Pero si esa es nuestra especialidad —replicó Ron cuando el agente Leeman ya se había perdido de vista. Hermione los miró esperanzada pero ambos negaron con la cabeza—. ¡Eh, un momento! Seguimos siendo agentes del gobierno, no vamos a patrocinar la fuga de un prisionero… además ¿Quién en su sano juicio nos creería si decimos que el magnífico hurón botador Malfoy nos venció a Harry y a mi juntos en un duelo?

Muy a su pesar, Hermione rio antes de ver desparecer a Ron que se le ocurrió una idea para buscar ayuda. Suspiró ante la puerta cerrada y Harry la animó a entrar:

—Creo que te está esperando —. Hermione vio lo incómodo que estaba su amigo y ella trató de explicarse. Él alzó una mano para indicarle que no hablara—. Malfoy me lo ha dicho todo, cómo la maldición casi lo mata y que tú le salvaste la vida —. Ella alzó una ceja preguntándose qué tanto le habría contado, pero él siguió —. Sé que si estás así de obstinada con Malfoy es por qué crees que esto es tu culpa, pero todo esto fue un enorme malentendido que tenemos que resolver. Luego podrás explicarme como es que hiciste para ocultar que Malfoy ha vivido contigo todo este tiempo…

Hermione se puso roja cual tomate y asintió, con la certeza que por la forma en la que habló, aun no sospechaba como su corazón se quería salir del pecho porque por fin iba a verlo.

Entró sola al salón y lo vio sentado sobre la silla incómoda, con la espalda erguida y las manos esposadas con un encantamiento a la mesa. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en el espejo de la pared opuesta, donde durante los interrogatorios, se ubicaban los demás aurores a escuchar la sesión.

No se giró a verla hasta que se sentó a su lado. Hermione había querido evitarlo pero ya sus ojos estaban otra vez llenos de lágrimas. Respiró profundo para contener el llanto y abrió la boca para hablar pero él se le adelantó, volviendo a girar su cabeza al frente:

—Si vas a decir que esto es tu culpa, mejor no digas nada, Granger —. Ella tragó en seco obviando el dolor en su garganta al aguantar las ganas de llorar y miró en su misma dirección.

Hermione observó su pómulo derecho, que ahora lucía más desinflamado y con un parche empapado en alguna poción.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó ella indecisa sobre qué decir. Volteó a mirarlo y él hizo lo mismo, sus ojos se encontraron y Hermione pudo sentir cómo sus corazones comenzaban a latir acompasados. En contra de todo pronóstico, Draco esbozó media sonrisa irónica:

—He tenido peores. Hubo una chica que me dejó la nariz adolorida por días con un puñetazo en tercer año —. Hermione sonrió al escucharlo.

—¿Te golpeó una chica? —respondió ella en el mismo tono y alzando una ceja—. Seguro te lo merecías.

—Totalmente. Era un imbécil entonces —comentó él alzando los hombros y sin apartar su mirada gris de ella—. Pero ella era insoportable también.

—Tú ya no eres tan imbécil.

—Tú ya no eres tan insoportable.

Un silencio cómodo, como aquellos de la pequeña sala de estar del número 59 de Endell Street, se instaló en medio de los dos. Sin darse cuenta, Draco hizo el intento de mover su mano hasta ella, y sus esposas mágicas le quemaron la piel al instante. Hermione se escandalizó ante la brutalidad de aquel hechizo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a solucionar esto, lo prometo, Malfoy. Yo… —comenzó ella y él la interrumpió arrastrando las palabras en voz baja:

—Lo sé. Siempre lo haces, sólo asegúrate de que mi madre no se entere de esto. Asegúrate de que esté bien…

Entonces Hermione comprendió que en medio del arresto, el interrogatorio y los aurores, él sólo podía recordar a Narcissa en la visión del boggart, muerta a sus pies. A la mujer que lo había hecho todo por él y que seguramente lo estaba esperando para la cena de esa noche.

—Yo… Malfoy, yo… —. Pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y no lograban unirse en frases con lógica. Draco la observó divertido, nada de lo que había pasado era justo, ni siquiera tenía sentido; pero ahí estaba él, esposado en el Ministerio de Magia, con una sentencia de por vida a Azkabán colgando sobre su cuello, mientras Hermione Granger, de todas las personas del mundo, fallaba en darle ánimos. Pero esa era ella, temerosa, vulnerable, llena de dudas: era una mujer diferente a la que él había conocido, pero era también la versión de ella que más le gustaba.

—Le conté a Potter que casi me matas —comenzó antes de alzarse de hombros—, y que me salvaste y me llevaste a tu casa. Le dije que estoy quedándome en tu apartamento. Me hizo jurar que no te había colocado bajo una maldición _Imperius_ —. Ella bufó al escuchar eso, Draco acercó su rostro al suyo, lo suficiente como para poder divisar las pecas claras alrededor de su nariz. Hermione contuvo la respiración—. Me dijo que cuando saliéramos de esto le tendrías que dar unas cuantas explicaciones. Granger —. Draco estaba revestido de una seriedad mortal—, ya que parece que tienes que rendirle cuentas de tu vida a Potter, espero que encuentres una buena razón para explicarle esto…

Hermione fue sorprendida por el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos y su cuerpo reaccionó haciéndola brincar sobre su asiento. Se alejó de él por instinto y se llevó una mano a la boca, sin poder creerlo. Draco siempre supo que aquella podía ser una respuesta posible, así que sonrió de medio lado y se irguió nuevamente en la silla para mirar al espejo negro.

—Malfoy, tú… —. Él la vio de reojo sin dejar de sonreír, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Fue entonces cuando ella le llamó de nuevo—. Malfoy.

Él giró su rostro, sólo para encontrar sus ojos determinados mirarlo desafiante y luego de eso no vio nada más, porque al sentir como ella se acercó hasta él, cerró los ojos para entregarse a un beso que había anhelado por días.

Hermione puso sus dos manos detrás de su cuello y sus labios se aventuraron a acariciar la boca de Draco Malfoy, como quería hacerlo desde que comenzó a ponerle el ungüento de nervios de dragón cada noche. La fría temperatura de los calabozos desapareció para dar paso a una calidez que brotaba desde el roce de sus mejillas y que se acrecentó al sentir como él la acarició con su lengua antes de morderle con suavidad el labio inferior.

Ella rompió toda distancia entre sus cuerpos, movió sus manos hasta su cabello y dejó que se movieran erráticas y confundidas, al tiempo que entreabrió sus labios y recibió su lengua tímida al principio, pero cada vez más precisa con cada segundo que pasaba.

Una lluvia de pequeños besos en la comisura de su boca le provocó un temblor incontrolable en sus rodillas que le hizo olvidar por completo que estaba besando a Draco Malfoy en una sala de interrogatorios del Ministerio de Magia mientras él, esposado, esperaba por un juicio por un crimen que no cometió.

Su corazón latía desbocado y Draco, como un animal preso, devolvía las manos a la mesa cada vez que las alejaba para tratar de tocarla, de sentirla, de convencerse que era real, tan real como las quemaduras que ahora tenía alrededor de las muñecas.

Sus labios eran aún mejores de lo que había soñado, el suave gemido que había escapado de ellos escondido en un susurro cuando los había rozado era música para sus oídos. No sólo sus muñecas estaban quemadas, su piel completa ardía porque quería recorrer su cuerpo completo y reclamarlo como suyo.

Sus labios chocaron una vez más, con tanto deseo reprimido que separarse les habría de parecer a ambos una idea absurda. Hermione disfrutó cada segundo de sus caricias lentas y cálidas, Draco no pudo lamentar más el no poder irse con ella a su apartamento en aquel momento.

Al separarse, ella pasó con lentitud sus manos por sus mejillas y él abrió los ojos que la miraron brillantes y hambrientos, acelerándole aún más el corazón. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración agitada delataba todo lo que sentía dentro de sí.

Se alejó apenas lo suficiente para erguirse en su silla y se apartó un par de mechones de cabello rebelde de la frente. Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Draco apenas sonrió y también se acomodó en su asiento.

—Creo que nos vamos a divertir cuando volvamos a casa —. Pero en contra de lo que pensó, ella no se sonrojó ni dudó. Sólo lo miró más seria que nunca y declaró:

—Primero tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Harry por su parte, no pudo evitar dar un salto al ver a llegar a Ron de sopetón al cuarto de visión del salón de interrogatorios. Él había entrado poco después de que Hermione se quedara a solas con Malfoy, había escuchado su intercambio de palabras con el ceño fruncido, pero fue hasta el momento en que los vio besarse que no supo si irse o seguir viendo para comprobar que era real.

La rabia, la confusión y la sorpresa se mezclaron por partes iguales y él sólo atinó a darle la espalda al vidrio de cristal, para evitar ver eso que pasaba ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Cómo Hermione estaba enredada sentimentalmente con Malfoy de todos los hombres del mundo?

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar eso cuando Ron abrió la puerta de sopetón:

—Mi papá lo consiguió. Elphias Doge aún tiene funciones de consejero del Wizengamot y redactará la orden de salida. Ya vienen en camino… —miró por el vidrio la imagen de Hermione y Malfoy y maldijo—. ¿Qué hacen esos dos tan cerca?

Harry se volteó a ver y vio las manos de su amiga sobre las mejillas de él. Ron había llegado un poco tarde y gracias a Merlín que no vio nada más. Hermione se puso de pie para salir de la sala y dejó a Draco solo en el salón.

Él miraba fijamente el cristal con media sonrisa malvada pintada en la cara: estaba adornada de suficiencia y satisfacción, porque sí, quizás estaba encerrado y en peligro, pero Hermione Granger era suya del modo que deseaba y eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, bueno, en eso, y en que muy probablemente el cara-rajada y la comadreja estaban en shock del otro lado del vidrio.

Sonrió aún más.

—Maldito bastardo —. Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de salir de aquel lugar para encontrarse con Hermione seguido de Ron que no entendía nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por su paciencia!**

 **Pasé mi examen =) y les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este arco. Es más largo de lo habitual y sí que me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Les gustó a ustedes? Espero que me lo digan en los reviews.**

 **Saludos desde una blanca Alemania cubierta de nieve,**

 **Londony**


	16. Número 59 Endell Street - Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

 **II - EL NÚMERO 59 DE ENDELL STREET**

 **16**

Narcissa Malfoy lucía fuera de lugar. Hermione no estaba segura si era por su atuendo, su pose o una magistral combinación de ambas, pero se veía como si un juego de té de porcelana fina se utilizara en la barra de un pub para servir Fish'n Chips.

Había llegado por Red Flú un par de segundos atrás y ahora los observaba a los 3, Harry, Draco y a ella, cuidándose de no delatar su extrema preocupación. O al menos, eso creyó Hermione.

Narcissa avanzó dos pasos dentro de la pequeña sala de estar del número 59 de Endell Street y sin dar explicaciones rodeó con sus brazos a su hijo y lo besó en ambas mejillas soltando un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

—Madre… ¿Qué haces? —murmuró Draco visiblemente incómodo pero sin apartarla de él. Hermione se alejó despacio de ambos y el salón se iluminó de nuevo con llamas verdes para dar paso a Theodore Nott que le sonrió a Hermione a modo de saludo y apenas le dirigió un vistazo a Harry, quien estaba más que complacido de no ser el centro de atención, para variar.

Hermione podía afirmar, sin lugar a dudas, que aquella era la peor víspera de Navidad de su vida, y eso era mucho decir si se tomaba en cuenta que durante una casi fue asesinada por Nagini en Godric's Hollow. Al igual que aquella vez, Ron no estaba con ellos.

El sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos era lo único que se escuchaba una vez que todos se sentaron a la mesa. Draco y Narcissa no se habían hablado gran cosa y los demás sabían que todos los reclamos llegarían cuando se encontraran a solas.

Harry observaba sin interés su comida y apenas la saboreaba, a pesar que estaba deliciosa. Ese elfo que había cocinado, y que suponía era un sirviente de Malfoy, era un excelente chef. Suspiró sin darse cuenta y apenas echó un vistazo a los otros comensales.

Su mirada se cruzó con la Theodore Nott en aquel momento y supo que estaban pensando lo mismo: Jamás, ni en sus mas locos sueños o crueles pesadillas, imaginaron estar juntos tomando una cena de Navidad con los Malfoy y Hermione.

Apartó su cabello rebelde de su rostro y recibió de buena gana otra guarnición de papas al horno que le dio el elfo. Habían pasado tantas cosas que olvidó que no había comido nada en todo el día hasta aquel momento.

Elphias Doge había llegado al poco tiempo de que Hermione saliera de la sala de interrogatorios con Malfoy, y fue tan poco que no pudo confrontarla por lo que tuvo que presenciar, aun cuando ella no lo supiera. Aun así, llegó a la conclusión que había sido lo mejor, pues a pesar que quería decirle mil cosas a su mejor amiga no habría tenido idea de por dónde empezar. Arthur Weasley y el anciano consejero del Wizengamot escucharon su historia con paciencia y un poco de incredulidad, sin embargo, ambos coincidieron en que todo había sido un desafortunado malentendido.

Malfoy igual tendría que comparecer en un juicio dentro de 3 días pero había logrado escabullirse por segunda vez de Azkabán y Harry dudaba que no fuera capaz de hacerlo una tercera, por lo que su situación judicial no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de que había estado seduciendo a su mejor amiga.

—Supongo que ahora que llegamos al postre, tendrán la delicadeza de explicarme qué es lo que ha pasado —. La voz de Narcissa Malfoy los sacó a todos de sus ensoñaciones. Ya era demasiado extraño que todos estuvieran reunidos en aquel apartamento muggle mientras un pequeño árbol de navidad de plástico brillaba en una esquina con pequeñas luces de colores encantadas, que Hermione estaba segura habían sido obra de Walton.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, sentía que ella tenía que empezar a dar explicaciones pero Theodore la interrumpió antes que pudiera decir nada.

—Señora Malfoy, creo que antes tenemos que agradecer a Hermione por su hospitalidad y la deliciosa cena que acabamos de tener —. La mujer dejó que una sonrisa que trató de ser cortés se dibujara en su cara, pero a todas luces la impaciencia de una madre que sabe que unos chiquillos la están tomando por tonta, invadió sus facciones.

Walton se apresuró a servir la botella de champaña que Theodore hizo aparecer y Draco puso los ojos en blanco porque él conocía a su madre y si le seguían dando largas al asunto, las cosas se iban a poner desagradables para todos.

—Estuve hoy en los calabozos del Ministerio. Preso —. Harry tosió mientras la champaña se le iba por la nariz, Theodore lo miró furibundo, Hermione dejó caer sus cubiertos y Narcissa Malfoy, estoica, sólo frunció el ceño y dejó su copa sobre la mesa—. Pero estoy bien. No fue nada grave.

—Gracias al señor Potter y a la señorita Granger, me imagino —. Draco conocía ese tono de voz y no presagiaba nada bueno. Miró a los ojos a su madre y quiso repetirle que de verdad, no había sido nada grave, sin embargo además de sus labios apretados y su nariz arrugada en un gesto de preocupación, Draco distinguió con claridad pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos azules y brillantes, que ante su indiferencia, estuvo seguro, se llenarían de lágrimas.

Ahí estaba, la mujer que más lo amaba en este mundo, fingiendo ser fuerte cuando en realidad quería abrazarlo y nunca más dejarlo ir. Porque su corazón de madre le había estado alertando todo este tiempo que su pequeño estaba en problemas y que no tenía forma de saber lo que estaba pasando.

Habían sido días largos para Narcissa en Malfoy Manor luego de la muerte de su esposo. Dejó que Draco tomara distancia y que viviera a su manera el duelo pero sabía que si no hacía algo lo perdería también. Theodore la había ayudado más de lo que podía agradecer y pensó, cuando le informó que Draco comenzaría a trabajar con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en un proyecto contra una maldición, que finalmente podría distraerse en el algo y comenzar a limpiar su nombre mancillado por la guerra perdida.

Sin embargo, Theodore omitió un detalle, uno que la habría hecho salir corriendo a impedir que Draco se embarcara en tamaña aventura sin sentido: No le dijo, sino hasta esa tarde cuando la fue a buscar para que por fin se reencontrara con su hijo, que las reparaciones, que eran en la casa de la familia Black, no habían salido del todo bien, pero que ya todo estaba bajo control.

Bajo control.

Theodore, como todo Slytherin, era hábil escogiendo las palabras para manipular la situación a su favor. Sin permitirse perder mucho tiempo, se dirigió por Red Flú a la dirección que él le dio y se enfrentó de bruces con una realidad que no esperó, pues si bien no pudo evitar alegrarse, no sólo de verlo sino de verlo bien, más saludable y no tan delgado; su rostro, el de Granger y el de Potter delataba que algo andaba mal y aún más sospechoso era que tuvieran que encontrarse en esa estrecha vivienda muggle, donde no quería imaginar que su hijo había estado viviendo desde su repentina desaparición.

No sólo debía luchar contra su propio dolor y adaptarse a su nueva soledad de viuda, sino también contra miedos que creía sepultados concernientes a su desparecida familia paterna. El sólo sospechar lo que Draco habría estado haciendo en la casa de su tía Walburga la llenaba de temor, magia que había nacido en tiempos ancestrales reposaba dormida y furiosa en aquel lugar. Si Theodore se lo hubiera dicho, jamás habría permitido que su hijo entrara a la casa de los Black.

Draco lucía bien, sí, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más. Narcissa dirigió un vistazo a Hermione Granger y eso la preocupó aun más. Sus labios habían perdido cualquier color y miraba a su hijo como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Yo solo hice lo correcto —dijo Harry logrando que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias, Potter. Necesitábamos recordar lo noble y justo que eres —respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras y sin mirar a su madre. Ahora sentía que no podría mentir mirándole los ojos.

—Me temo que no aceptaré más excusas. Draco Malfoy, te exijo que me des una explicación de inmediato —. La sentencia había sido dura y directa, tan pesada como la del tribunal supremo de los magos. Él llenó sus pulmones de aire indeciso de por donde comenzar pero no fue necesario que dijera nada.

Theo tomó la palabra, mirando alrededor relajado y después de tomar un sorbo de champaña.

—Señora Malfoy, creo que lo importante es que puede comprobar que Draco se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y que…

—Theodore, mi hijo no necesita abogados… —interrumpió Narcissa antes de bufar y mirar con rudeza a Draco—. Bueno, al menos en este momento.

Harry trató de ocultar una carcajada suave fingiendo un ataque de tos con lo que se ganó una mirada ruda por parte de los dos Slytherin.

—Madre…

Narcissa Malfoy escuchó con calma y sin hacer una sola pausa la historia que Draco le refirió, donde entre otras cosas, omitió que la maldición que sufrió se curó con las fibras del corazón de Granger, que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella y que no planeaba volver a la mansión, al menos no en el corto plazo.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día y por la expresión en la cara de Narcissa, la noche estaba lejos de acabar.

—Eso no es bueno… —. Fue lo único que respondió Narcissa mientras le daba vueltas a su anillo de matrimonio con nerviosismo. Draco alzó una ceja, su madre pocas veces demostraba en público su debilidad y supo entonces que, fuera lo que fuera a lo que se estaba refiriendo, en verdad, no era bueno.

La señora Malfoy le dirigió un vistazo a Harry, que ya estaba extrañado de que por algún motivo fortuito la conversación no hubiera cambiado su rumbo hacia él. Suspiró, tal vez Percy tenía razón y se había convertido en un maldito narcisista.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Hermione apretando sus puños bajo el mantel. Narcissa continuó sin mirarla y sin apartar sus ojos de Harry.

—Me temo, señor Potter, que Grimmauld Place no podrá pertenecerte —. Draco miró a Hermione y se alzó de hombros mientras que ella dio un respingo al escuchar esas palabras. Theo seguía bebiendo su champaña tranquilo y Harry frunció el ceño.

—Malfoy es ahora su legítimo dueño. Puede simplemente hacer un transpaso legal y mágico correctamente, cosa que mi padrino por obvias razones no pudo completar… —. Narcissa analizó un segundo más del necesario su semblante amargo al mencionar a su primo fallecido y caído en desgracia. La mujer sonrió quedamente y lo miró como quien mira a un niño pequeño, a quien le intentas explicar algo que no entiende.

—La Casa de los Black, es eso: de los Black. Ese maleficio que cayó sobre mi hijo es sólo el resultado de una ceremonia de herencia mal realizada —. Se detuvo para lanzar una mirada ácida a Hermione—. La casa pasa de heredero varón a heredero varón para continuar el legado y el apellido de la familia. Me temo que eso es una misión que tú no puedes o quieres completar.

Harry bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué pasa si insisto? —dijo desafiante pero sin mirarla. Narcissa le respondió ahora sin sonreír.

—Me temo que no tendrás la misma suerte que Draco y tras intentar llevar acabo la ceremonia de herencia, el Legado de los Black te rechazará y acabarás muriendo por la maldición.

—¿El Legado de los Black? —preguntó Hermione confundida antes que Harry pudiera objetar con furia—. ¿La suerte de Draco? Draco es el legítimo heredero de los Black, el libro era muy claro, decía que…

—Me temo, señorita Granger, que en los libros no está siempre toda la verdad. La magia de sangre es antigua y peligrosa. Eso también debieron enseñárselos en la escuela. Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de preguntar a la última Black cómo resolver esto, quizás todos nos hubiéramos podido ahorrar muchos malos ratos.

Hermione se sonrojó pero de la impotencia. Aparentemente todos disfrutaban en resaltar todos los errores que había cometido.

—Eso es cierto pero Draco es, de hecho, el legítimo heredero —comentó Theodore casual —. ¿Por qué no podría continuar con el legado de la familia?

Narcissa dejó entrever un semblante cansado, como si hablar de su familia fuera un tema que realmente preferiría no tocar.

—Draco se salvó porque a diferencia del señor Potter, tiene sangre Black en sus venas, suficiente para ser un legítimo heredero —. Ella se giró y miró los ojos grises de su hijo llena de tristeza—. Pero él no puede cumplir con el Legado de los Black… Mi Draco, tú eres un Malfoy. Puede que la destrucción de la casa haya cesado, pero no tienes su apellido, tus hijos deberán ser llamados Black en el árbol genealógico o una maldición caerá sobre ti y sobre ellos… El Legado es grande y oscuro, no es algo que se pueda evitar… ¿Qué haremos ahora, mi pequeño?

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Narcissa Malfoy sonó sin esperanza. Draco buscó la mirada de Hermione, cuya cabeza funcionaba a toda velocidad. Toda esa información nueva era algo con lo que no contaba.

—Es decir que aunque yo renuncie voluntariamente a mis derechos sobre Grimmauld Place… —comenzó Harry.

—No es como si tuvieras otra opción —aclaró Draco con un bufido. Harry lo miró con rabia y continuó:

—A pesar de ello, ¿Debemos buscar otra salida porque esto de la maldición aún no termina?

Narcissa asintió quedo y continuó mirando a su hijo como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—No entiendo cuál es el punto de todo esto —intervino Theodore hastiado—. Draco es igual el último Black. ¿Qué sentido tiene matar a los propios miembros de su familia con maldiciones ocultas? Este asunto del Legado no tiene la menor lógica, una familia no puede asegurar un heredero varón siempre…

—¿Lógica? —respondió Harry burlón—. Los Black se distinguen por cualquier cosa menos por su sentido común, su pasatiempo era desheredar a sus familiares…

Fue entonces cuando el cerebro de Hermione hizo click.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó y todos la miraron alarmados, sin embargo ella habló directo a Narcissa —. A pesar de que no puede cumplir con el Legado, ¿Draco es aún la cabeza de la familia, cierto? —. La mujer asintió—. ¿Es el jefe de la familia quien toma la decisión de expulsar a alguien de la casa? —. Narcissa asintió nuevamente sin entender. Hermione sonrió convencida de tener la solución —. ¿Es entonces posible para él también volver a aceptar a alguien dentro?

Narcissa abrió los ojos como platos y dio de nuevo vueltas a su anillo. No se le había ocurrido, no sabía la respuesta, de seguro era algo que nunca había sucedido antes.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces lo probaremos —afirmó ella decidida, mirando a Harry, Theodore y Draco, uno por uno—. Buscaremos las huellas de los repudiados y les restauraremos su nombre, ha de haber alguno que quiera ser el heredero de la Noble Casa de los Black.

Todos la miraron sin palabra. Sonaba como un plan casi imposible pero no tenían alternativa. Narcissa la evaluó un momento y se abstuvo de dar un concepto sobre Hermione Granger. Esa joven era simplemente un enigma para ella.

—Eso suena muy bien, pero hay que estar muy loco para aceptar tamaña oferta —. Comentó Draco mirando a los ojos azules de su madre que suspiró casi que imperceptible.

—O muy desesperado —respondió Harry bebiendo su champaña de un trago.

—O ambos —terminó Theo sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.

* * *

El fuego de la chimenea se extinguía y Walton hacía desaparecer los platos de la mesa. Hermione miraba las cenizas consumirse después del incómodo momento en el que Draco le dijo a su madre que se tardaría un poco más.

Se giró a mirarlo y su silueta un poco encorvada observaba fijo el lugar en el que las llamas verdes acababan de esfumarse. Draco suspiró y se volteó a encararla. Ella sintió de inmediato como su corazón comenzó a latir a la par de él al tiempo qu acortaba el espacio entre ellos.

—Debo ir a casa —explicó él aunque Hermione no lo había preguntado. Ella se alzó de hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, recordando de repente el tacto de sus labios tibios.

Ambos se voltearon de repente al sentir el tintineo de la porcelana del juego de té sobre la mesa, obra de Walton, por supuesto.

Hermione se sirvió un poco y se dejó caer sobre una silla mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo y se quemaba la lengua. Draco se acercó despacio y quedo frente a ella, alargó su mano hasta su rostro y Hermione le miró con una expresión en blanco que no delataba nada de su interior.

Sus dedos se removieron en medio de un mechón de su cabello castaño y lo giraron mientras ella hablaba:

—Es Navidad —dijo Hermione simplemente—. Es un tiempo para la familia.

Y no se le quebró ni un poco la voz al decir aquellas palabras.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y dejó su cabello detrás de su oreja. Hermione reaccionó al contacto con un respingo y otro sorbo de té hirviendo.

—¿Sabes que tu plan de restaurar a los Black desheredados apesta? —comentó tras retroceder y poner los ojos en blanco. Hermione asintió y se colocó de pie, en un intento vano de quedar a su altura.

—Cuando se te ocurra algo mejor para salvar tu pellejo, te ayudaré gustosa —. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. Hermione podía sentir sus latidos acelerarse y el ambiente completo de su sala de estar calentarse.

—Sólo dije que apesta, no que no te ayudaré a llevarlo a cabo. Ahora no necesito una excusa para quedarme cerca… —. Dejó escapar esas últimas palabras como quien no quiere la cosa. Cómo quien espera una reacción. Pero Hermione permaneció estoica.

—Por lo pronto nos concentraremos en que el Wizengamot no te dé una condena de por vida en Azkabán —respondió ella reprimiendo las ganas de decirle que sólo por ese día, permaneciera a su lado, sólo ese día que tanto daño le hacía. Pero no dijo nada—. Feliz navidad, Malfoy.

—Feliz navidad, Granger —respondió Draco ya de frente a la chimenea y con los polvos Flú empuñados en su mano derecha—. Ah, casi lo olvido…

Y al decir eso, sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un paquete rectangular y alargado que con magia había sido encogido. En ese momento, por primera vez, Draco pudo ver una emoción de total sobrecogimiento en su rostro. Hermione recibió el paquete con manos temblorosas y rasgó el papel lento.

—Gracias… —musitó ella confundida al ver el contenido y avergonzada por no haberle comprado nada. Le miró a sus ojos claros mientras el fuego se tornaba verde esmeralda y él le decía antes de desparecer:

—No es nada, Navidad es para compartirlo en familia, como tú dices. Y pensé que quizás necesitarías un par…

Hermione lo vio desaparecer y se dirigió en silencio en su cuarto, dejando el té, ahora frío, sobre la mesa. Se extrañó al sentarse sobre la cama, que no había sido suya los últimos meses y sin desvestirse se metió bajo las cobijas, junto con el paquete de marcos vacíos de fotografías que había recibido como regalo.

Mientras una suave nevada comenzaba y dejándose arrullar por su aroma impregnado en las sábanas, comenzó a quedarse dormida sin entender por qué, de todas las cosas posibles, él se había decidido por aquellos portarretratos.

Su mente viajó a Sidney y antes de pensarlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, simplemente se rindió frente a su primer sueño profundo en semanas.

* * *

 **Hola. Aparecí después de una larga ausencia. 9 meses para se exactos. Para las que tienen dudas, este el el último capítulo del arco "El número 59 de Endell Street". Ahora comienza uno nuevo, la búsqueda. =D He planeado cuatro y no creo que el plan cambie. El final está ya en mi cabeza.  
**

 **Entre otras cosas, aprobé mi examen de alemán, tengo novio, me partí el brazo, me operaron y la próxima semana comienzo la universidad.**

 **Decirles cuando actualizaré es una mentira. Prometerles que terminaré esta historia porque me encanta, es una realidad.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews cariñosos, los leo todos porque me llegan al móvil y son, en parte, la razón por la que actualizo.**

 **Responderé mañana todos los que pueda y como siempre, no dejen de escribirlos. Son siempre motivantes.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **Ldny**


End file.
